


Ginny's Love

by Beyond_the_sass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Not Canon Compliant, Ravenclaw/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_the_sass/pseuds/Beyond_the_sass
Summary: Post-War era.When Harry suddenly breaks up with her months into their final year at Hogwarts, Ginny decides she doesn't need him and makes a plan to make him jealous.What does she do?Fake a relationship.Who does she choose?A drop dead gorgeous Slytherin.This is bound to cause a lot of drama.It doesn't help that she's suddenly attracted to the gorgeous git regardless of his attitude.Ron sees it all as a ruse to drive him mad. Luna though, sees it as an opportunity to snatch his cousin for herself. Draco Malfoy.Ginny's perfectly respectable life was slowly turning into an high school drama!
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny was happy.

Yes she was.

Why wouldn’t she be??

First of all, this was the year she would be at Hogwarts without the threat of Voldemort.

Yes, he was destroyed over 6 months ago. Destroyed by the boy who lived.

Also, she was finally 17 and in her 7th year, and last, she was dating the love of her life, harry potter.

Yes, because they weren’t able to finish their seventh year, both years were combined and would finish together.

She started dating harry during the 6th year, but then had to break up when harry had to go horcrux hunting. After the war, they got back together, and now they’ve been going strong for over 5 months now.

Things had changed too of course.

For starters, the burrow was under construction. It only remained the attic and it would be new and improved.

Bill and Fleur were also expecting their 1st child in 7 months time(May).

Her mother was so thrilled at having her first grandchild and was already knitting blankets and such for the baby. No one knew the gender yet though.

Fred and George’s joke shop was still going strong and they were each dating Angelina and Katie.

Percy who had finally removed his head out of his ass was slowly being welcomed back by his siblings, though Ron was still being difficult and the twins were occasionally sending lettered pranks to Percy.

Charlie was still obsessed with his dragons.

The Lupins were as strong as ever. Teddy as of September, was 5 months old. His hair kept changing a lot along with his eye color, making everyone know he was a metamorphmagus like his mother, but he loved leaving his hair blue and his natural eyes were amber like his father. Remus worked part time with the twins and tonks was still an Auror. Harry was teddy's godfather.

People also changed.

Yes it seemed a lot of people went through their growth spurts before returning.

Harry had certainly changed. He grew into his height of 6’2.

His hair still messy but lovely to her, his green eyes sparkling behind those round rimmed glasses and his boyish charm had increased.

Quidditch also did good for him, as he grew some muscles on top of it all, and Ginny counted herself as the luckiest girl in the world.

Hermione and Ron had certainly grown too. Hermione had acquired a strong height of 5’8 and her bushy brown hair had toned down to acceptable, her brown eyes were warm and shone with brilliance. Ron too grew more in height and was already 6’4 and also bulky, adding quidditch on top.

Luna had also changed which also attracted some boys. She could have sworn she caught Malfoy staring at Luna’s ass one time but she shook it off as just a weird thought.

Her platinum wavy hair fell to her butt and her pale milky skin along with her silvery blue eyes which were now more focused made her look otherworldly like those legendary fey.

And Ginny too had definitely changed, even she knew though she thought nothing of it. Her red hair had toned and changed color which was now different from her brother’s.

It was blood ruby red and fell in little waves to her waist, but it was always either in a plait or buns most times. She was glad for the uniqueness and her mother told her she got it from her grandfather.

Her milky skin was smooth with 3 freckles on each cheek which she hated. Her body was also changed, with the whole exercise and quidditch, she acquired a whooping height if 5’9 and a lithe frame of a quidditch female which made her hot.

But all this didn’t matter, she had her harry, and life was perfect.

“Ginny?” she was cut out off her musings by a very familiar voice. Harry.

“Hm?” she looked up at him from the common room chair. It was already around 9pm at night. Students were gathered, either glancing through notes, playing games of chess or hanging out with friends or lovers.

Harry stood in front of her in a green T-shirt and a dark blue jean, shuffling nervously. She was almost worried but then thought nothing of it.

“can I talk to you for a minute?”

She hid her smirk. Anytime they ‘talked’, they were actually having a snog session instead.

“um, sure Harry”

He led her out of the common room and out the portrait hole to just about the entrance.

She frowned a bit.

“harry, what are we doing here?”

“I need to talk to you…”

“um, okay…”

For the first time in a while, she felt scared for their relationship.

Those 6 words were always a nightmare.

She knew this because she used it for a couple of boys before she started dating Harry.

Was this some kind of Karma??

Her heart began beating fast, like it could burst out of her chest just about any minute now.

Harry sighed, brushing his hand through his hair, a gesture Ginny loved a lot but couldn’t really think of as she waited impatiently for harry to talk.

“look, Ginny, I can’t do this anymore…”

“What? What’s wrong harry? What do you mean?” her voice breaking and shaking.

Harry noticed this of course and winced.

He had really thought he could avoid her crying.

“Ginny, this past few months have been really great and all, you’re really an amazing girl… but, I can’t keep pretending about this anymore…”

Ginny’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“pretending?”

“yes, pretending that I feel something for you…”

Ginny became pale at that.

“Oh… Harry what are you saying”

“I’m saying I don’t love you!” he snapped out impatiently, before apologizing sheepishly.

But Ginny’s heart had jumped to her throat.

This wasn’t happening. It definitely wasn’t. He didn’t love her? Why? What happened? Where did it all go wrong?

It seemed he saw the question in her teary eyed face because he answered awkwardly.

“Uh, look… its not you its m—"

But Ginny couldn’t take it and fired back at him.

“Ow cut that bullshit! Tell it to me harry! Tell me what I think you’re really saying??”

“I’m saying I have feelings for someone else and I’m breaking up with you!”

And Ginny felt her heart breaking in tiny pieces.

“I-I really Don’t want to hurt you… and you’re also my best mate’s little sister also, its making things awkward… I really don’t want to hurt you…”

“Save it harry…” she whispered heart broken “you already have..” those words carried out into the quiet of the night as the air blew around them.

And Ginny couldn’t bear to stay in his presence anymore, she walked out on him, away from the entrance, ignoring his calls for her.

Both of them never noticed the shocked and gleeful look on an eavesdropping Lavender Brown who was hiding in another hallway. Juicy Hogwarts news, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first story I'm ever posting here on Ao3.
> 
> I know the characters basically never do Ginny this way (like Harry and others) but it goes with the story.
> 
> A bit slow burn so everyone can watch how the trip would react to Ginny hanging around a Slytherin. Especially Ron.
> 
> We all know how much he despises them. But he is Ginny's brother through and through. Just an unfiltered mouth sometimes.
> 
> Kisses!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny tries to get over her heartbreak with a little revenge plotting.
> 
> But how?

She didn’t know how long she cried her heart out at the astronomy tower. But she knew it was really long. Her heart was broken.

Years of being utterly in love with Harry potter and look where it got her.

She suddenly remembered a year or two before she entered Hogwarts when Bill told her not to expect her prince charming in Harry potter.

She ignored him of course, and look where that brought her.

She shakily stood up as the cold breeze of late September gave her goosebumps on her skin. She turned and decided to go back to the dorms, if only to go to bed and wish tomorrow never came, but of course she just had to bump into trouble, Slytherin trouble.

“Well well, if it isn’t the littlest weasel”

Malfoy drawled and Ginny groaned internally.

“What are you doing here alone, and without potter no less”

Her heart skipped sadly before she resolved herself and glared at Draco angrily.

He had no right to remind her of her broken heart. Even if he didn’t know.

“Shut the bloody hell up Malfoy! I really Don’t want to hear your voice right now”

“Ooh, did I hit a nerve ey?”

He teased and Ginny’s fists clenched together. She contemplated laying a punch on him when she heard a female icy voice.

“Draco, stop being childish.”

She turned a bit and saw the Slytherin ice queen just behind Draco. She immediately felt intimidated. Who wouldn’t?? She was the perfect pureblood heiress. With long blonde wavy hair that fell to her shoulders in a single high ponytail and beautiful blemish free skin. Her icy blue eyes sparkling with knowledge but also stiff, cold and slightly distant. Her perky lips rubbed with lip gloss and in a cute dark blue pleated skirt and a pure white long sleeve top with a light blue scarf wrapped around her neck and a deep black 2 inch high heel.

Ginny felt intimidated but dared not show it.

She said to Draco who turned red and glared at her playfully which shocked Ginny who hadn’t seen him do that to anyone.

They must be close after all. Ginny obviously had no idea especially since she'd never thought about studying the Slytherin students dynamics, especially the ones that had been a year above her before she found herself in the same year with them.

“I’m not being childish Daphne I’m just stating the pure truth.”

Daphne sighed.

“Get out of my way ferret face, I have somewhere to be.”

Draco turned back to her brimming with anger and was about to reply when he was interrupted.

“You shut the hell up you filthy--“

Before he could complete it, a chuckle filled the air that gave Ginny the chills, it was deep, muscular and… smoldering.

“Really Draco, just let the girl pass.”

She bristled a bit at being called ‘girl’ but could do nothing about it as the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and Ginny’s breathe caught.

Of course, it would be him.

The mysterious boy of Hogwarts.

Tall at 6’4, shining pure skin, a lithe muscular body. His pure black pompadour hair styled handsomely on his head and slightly covering part of his face and brought out his cerulean dark blue eyes that girls so loved, his smirk planted on his face as usual and his pink pout lips inviting.

Blaise Zabini.

Slytherin house mysterious cousin of Draco Malfoy.

His eyes caught Ginny’s and she felt goose bumps on her skin.

“Really cousin, tell me you don’t feel sorry for her!”

Draco drawled out while smirking and Blaise chuckled.

“Come on Draco, just let her go so she won’t keep calling you ferret face”

Daphne’s lips curled upwards just a bit and Draco glared at his cousin who was basically a brother to him but Blaise wasn’t looking at him, he turned towards Ginny and motioned his head for her to go to which she didn’t waste anytime and turned away towards the Gryffindor dorms.

She muttered the password and without looking around, headed for her dorms and changed into her PJs and laid in bed.

Her breakup hit her once more and tears fell from her eyes.

Harry never loved her. He just… used her.

For the fun of it. Was it a dare? No, it couldn’t be, Ron would kill him, and he obviously wasn't the type to do such a despicable thing.

Maybe he just wanted to try it out with her.

Or maybe Ronald convinced him to give it a trial. She scowled. She wouldn’t be so surprised if that was what happened.

But now, she wanted her revenge.

She wanted to make it known that just because he dumped her, it didn’t mean she would just wallow in self pity.

She was going to show him just exactly what he was missing. What he just let go of. And she needed help with that. Which brought about the thought of which guy she could use as revenge.

She needed someone who wouldn’t be afraid to make harry angry or jealous.

That definitely wasn’t a Gryffindor, nor a Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw wouldn’t as they would see it as a distraction from their education and wouldn't see the purpose in it, calling it pointless. And that left Slytherin.

That would do. He hated Slytherins so much.

Yes.

A Slytherin would do.

* * *

The next day, Ginny woke up with red puffy eyes.

She groggily went to the bathroom and did her hygiene routine, dressing in a pair of black jeans and a light blue long sleeve tight top, she also put on her black and white sneakers. She put her hair in a messy bun and went down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor tower. As she walked towards the great hall, she felt her heart beat quicken.

She knew most people would have heard of her break up.

She scoffed, of course. This was Hogwarts. News passed way too quickly.

She took a deep breathe and patted her hair, making sure her make up was intact, and stepped into the hall, head held high, and went towards the Gryffindor table.

As she settled down, she noticed people staring at her and some even pointing at her and she inwardly shivered.

No! She wouldn’t let them think she was weak and dependent on harry potter. She’ll make him pay for what he did to her.

As she ate her breakfast of cereal and milk, she began looking at the Slytherin table for just who would fit plans.

The 6th year Slytherins only consisted of two 17 year olds, Jim Burke and Zubeida Khan. Jim was just an ugly troll no offense and Zubeida was gay, so that left the 7th year boys.

The ones her age were just bloody annoying.

Then there was the 18 or 19 year olds.

Goyle and Crabbe were both a no go area, Theo Nott was a bit creepy and she heard he was with another Slytherin student, Malfoy was just an ass. And, that left… Zabini.

Her eyes sort out the Italian and found him just as fast.

He was sitting next to his cousin as usual, a red apple in his hand, rolling it around in his palm as he smirked at something his cousin said.

As she ate her cereal, she looked closely at him.

Blaise Zabini, Hogwarts mysterious sexy Italian.

She watched him as he looked down at a book he was reading, his hair falling into his face and she felt like brushing her hand through it.

Blaise Zabini. Now that she thought about it, she'd had 2 other encounters with him before.

* * *

- _ **1st year-**_

_**Ginny was walking through a dark hallway with a diary in her arms**_.

_**She** _ _**turned another hallway when she heard a voice.** _

**"J** _**ust** _ **what is a little Gryffindor firstie doing in the dungeons after curfew?”**

_**Ginny** _ _**spun to her right in shock and saw a boy, slightly taller than her. Blaise Zabini.** _

_**He** _ _**looked at her expectantly as if waiting for an explanation.** _

_**She** _ _**glared defiantly.** _ _**“Its none of your business”** _

_**He** _ _**smirked at her.** _

_**“Of course. But, you must realize, this is Slytherin territory. If found by others, especially the older years, they just might do something, unsavory…”** _

_**As** _ _**he said that, she shivered in fear and clutched her wand and the diary closer.** _

_**"T-they wouldn’t dare! Tom wouldn’t let them”** _

_**It** _ _**seemed she realized what she just blurted out, because she paled and froze and he looked at her inquisitively.** _

_**"Tom? Now that’s a rather peculiar name, I know none of your brothers bear it, nor is it Potter’s. Really strange, isn’t it?”** _

_**His** _ _**smirk widened as he noticed just how uncomfortable she was.** _

_**“Well, if you won’t talk, I suggest you leave little Weasley, this really isn’t the place for you… and your diary”** _

_**He said in amusement as his eyes lingered on the diary she clutched tightly to her chest.** _

_**She** _ _**turned and sprinted away, looking back warily to be sure he wasn’t following her.** _

_**-6th** _ _**year-** _

_**A sixth year Ginny limped out of her detention with the Carrow twins.** _

_**They’d placed the Cruciatus curse on her and she felt utterly weak and hurt.** _

_**As she struggled to keep on her feet, using the walls for balance so she could get to madam Pomphrey and deal with the continuous shake she felt.** _

_**"Need any help?”** _

_**And** _ _**she jumped, almost falling when strong arms caught her.** _ _**She looked up into the eyes of her, savior? It was a deep cerulean blue. She noticed those exquisite features. Zabini.** _

_**She felt her heart quicken at the electricity that coursed through them.** _ _**She tried removing herself from his strong arms but he didn’t budge.** _

_**“I know if I let you go, you’ll fall to the ground. And I’ve been taught to help a lady in need.”** _

_**Ginny** _ _**glared at him.** _

_**"Even a bloody Gryffindor?!” she spat back at him angrily still trying but in vain to untangle herself from his strong muscular arms.** _

_**“Yes. Even annoying Gryffindors who certainly Don’t know how to say thank you, nor keep themselves from getting punished everyday” he spoke back to her calmly.** _

_**She almost replied back when he continued.** _

_**“Lets just get you to the infirmary. I’m sure we can get back to being strangers after” He said tonelessly and she stared at him, untrustingly before relaxing a bit after seeing the truth in his eyes.** _

_**She** _ _**nodded albeit reluctantly and he picked her up easily, bridal style, carrying her to the infirmary in a comfortable silence.** _

* * *

That was the last time she spoke to him.

And now, he could definitely help her.

He was definitely one of the guys who wouldn’t feel bad doing this, and he seemed… like he wouldn’t care.

She watched him close the book and drop the red apple and he stood up, sneakily, without anyone really noticing, he was good at that. Really good. He quietly went out of the great hall, his hair falling through his eyes, and breeze blowing them, making Ginny think of a supermodel.

She glared at him as he walked, no one deserves to be this… perfect.

As he walked out, she realized that this might be her only chance of ever talking to him alone or even find him, and she stood up from her seat, and walked out.

_Meanwhile,_

Hermione was trying to urge Ron not to follow his sister.

“I have to do something Mione! She’s my sister and I have to make sure this break up wouldn’t just break her apart.”

Hermione sighed.

“She’s strong Ron, I’m sure she’ll be fine. She just needs time to herself. Besides, it was you who convinced harry to try it out on a date with her! Which was really wrong of you!!”

“I know Hermione, I just thought they’d finally be happy and all that. Seems I was wrong” he said grumpily, playing around with his food.

“Well, at least you punched harry and I’m sure you feel better. But you’ll have to still apologize to him later. After all, its still partially your fault .”

Hermione said sternly and Ron nodded gloomily.

* * *

Ginny immediately took to her heels as she got out of the great hall, turning to her left which was the direction Zabini took when he left.

She checked some empty classes and still didn’t find him, she was almost about to give up when she passed another class and a hand grabbed her and spun her in.

She made a grab for her wand when she heard a familiar sultry voice .

“What can I help you with little Weasley?” his voice sounded in a teasing way and she relaxed just a bit .

“Hello Zabini. Fancy seeing you here…”

He sighed as he walked out of the dark and into the dim light in the room, resting on a desk.

“Don’t play stubborn with me little Weasley. I know you want something, I noticed you watching me in the great hall.”

He spoke dryly and she bristled in anger at the nickname he had given her.

“Fine! But one thing straight, I’m not ‘little Weasley'. Also… I , uh, I need your help.” She grumbled.

Blaise looked at her curiously and she felt like a prey being watched carefully by a predator, which made her heart quicken even more.

“Hmm, I see… and what, kind of help are we talking about here?”

“The kind of help to make someone jealous.”

He looked at her amusingly and smirked understandingly.

“Oh, I think I get it now.” He stalked around the room.

“So, let me get this straight, you, want me, to help you get revenge on potter, for whatever he did to you…”

She nodded.

“So, I should break my ‘record' of not having had a girlfriend in this forsaken school, for you, someone who is barely an acquaintance.”

She nodded timidly once more and saw the slight problem in her plan.

Why would he even help her, she never even talked to him willingly before, those two times, he was the one who initiated the conversation, and that was because he’d seen her near the dungeons those two times.

She sighed.

“I’m sorry Zabini. Just, forget whatever I just said." and she turned to walk out the door when she heard his voice again.

“And just what’s in it for me ?”

She froze. What the bloody hell could she give him anyway?! She didn’t have any precious and valuable thing to give him. He had the money, and the looks, she grudgingly admitted.

“I’ll uh, I’ll owe you a favor”

She mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow delicately and she bristled internally at how easy things seemed to come to him.

“Very well. I’ll call in my favor whenever I need it.”

She perked up at that.

“So you’ll do it??”

He sighed remorsefully but in a rather playful way.

“Yes… it would be fun messing with potter. It would be great letting him know just what a precious gem he just let go of.”

He smirked and Ginny could feel herself getting red on the cheek.

“But, there’s something that comes with this, agreement.”

He walked up to her and she looked up at him questioningly.

“Don’t fall in love with me” he said playfully and she scoffed before smirking.

“You wish…”

“We’ll see…” he smirked, raising a hand to shift a strand of her hair that fell from her bun away from her face to her ear and Ginny shivered at the feel of his hand before he turned to walk away.

Before he did anyway, he stopped and turned to her, his hands in his dark black skinny jeans.

“Meet me at the great hall entrance tomorrow by 6:30. It’s a school day, people will be around for sure, it’ll make a statement if we walk inside together. We need to start small after all, we can’t just start dating, people would think you were also cheating on potter. And you know how the public is with their golden boy.”

He smirked.

“And call me Blaise, it’s a start after all.”

“Only if you call me Ginny then…”

“hmm, I think I’ll stick with little Weasley.”

He walked out, leaving her glaring at where he just left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's plan is set into motion... With some minor setbacks.
> 
> And... Is... Is that--Cho Chang??
> 
> How dare he?!

Ginny cast the tempus charm a few minutes after Zabini left the class, it was still around 11. She decided to take a walk by the lake.

It’d been quite a while since she had done that. She decided to take some fresh air by the lake and headed there. When she got there, she saw a head of familiar platinum hair. Certainly not Malfoys of course.

Luna sat by the edge of the lake with a loaf of bread in her hand, her wand tucked by her left ear. She wore a light blue washed thigh length dungaree shorts, a light pink top inside and brown calf length boots.

Sheo occasionally tossed pieces of bread into the lake and movements indicated the giant squid or some other aquatic animals were enjoying their early lunch.

She smiled at her best friend and hugged her from behind. “Oh, hey Ginny.” Ginny sighed ruefully before moving to flop down next to Luna.

“How do you always know its me?!”

“That’s because you’re the only one willing to hug me like you mean it in this school.” She began humming a song Ginny was quite familiar with.

“That’s not true… there’s hagrid, there’s Hermione, there’s even Neville!” But Luna smiled serenely at Ginny.

“I don’t think Hannah would take lightly to Neville being hugged by another ‘competition’.” Luna said amusedly and Ginny giggled remembering the jealous girl.

“Yes! You are so right! I mean, he deserves better! She’s such a jealous, spiteful bitch!”

“No, she’s just protective I guess.”

“Whatever… besides, you’ve also got professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, even Ron and even Harr--“ She almost completed the name when her heart skipped painfully at the sudden reminder of her recent break up. She blinked repeatedly to dry her already heavy tear glands.

She wouldn’t waste her tears on a liar. Luna smiled sympathetically. “It's okay you know… sometimes, we have to let go of things we truly love. If it comes back, then we’re meant to always have it… but if it doesn’t, then it's just not meant to be…” Luna said.

Ginnyt thought this through as Luna removes her boots and socks and stepped into the warm waters, basking in the feel of the fresh waters around her feet. Luna was right after all, she was rarely ever wrong and she loved her best friend for it. So dearly.

She cursed herself for not searching her out for the past 3 days. She had to fully mend her relationship with her fairy like best friend once more. B

Before she could sigh, she felt someone splash water on her and she blinked and coughed while trying to clean it off, glaring at the giggling Ravenclaw.

“What the bloody hell was that for!”

“You’re being too gloomy! Its not a face I like to see on people I like. Now, come over and play!” Ginny squeezed her nose in thought.

“My trousers are long, and I really don’t want to go back to the dorms wet.” Luna smiled at her knowingly.

“Are you a witch or not?” Ginny blushed at that sudden realization before pulling off her sneakers and socks and rushing into the waters to play with her friend.

She remembered when they were young and used to play near the little pond by Luna’s house. Those were the times. She also remembered how she used to get jealous of Luna’s new clothes and shoes, but not anymore though.

Especially now that her twin siblings, Bill and Charlie both combined money and she went on a shopping spree for her 17th birthday, so relatively most of her things were new. She kept a little amount of the money left for her own savings for when she graduated and began looking for jobs and all. S

She still didn’t know exactly what she wanted to do after graduation. She always envisioned herself immediately getting married with harry and becoming Mrs. potter, then maybe joining a quidditch team for a while, then retiring to start a family with harry. B

But now, her future wasn’t looking so bright anymore. But that didn’t matter to her right now. She was having fun with her best friend, and nothing else really mattered to her.

It was almost lunch time at 12 in the afternoon when they left the lake, arms linked together and giggling as they decided to catch a spot of lunch together at the great hall. A

As they turned through a yard, they saw something that made Ginny stop as her heart began frosting icy cold. Luna held her tightly so she wouldn’t do anything stupid and she hissed silently. F

For right in front of her, harry potter, her ex boyfriend was snogging the hell out of Cho ‘perfect’ Chang! Of course! She should have known! She should have been suspicious, all those times in 4th year when he had a crush on her. Or 5th year when they actually went on that date. She should have known his feelings for her wouldn’t have gone immediately.

“Well” Luna sighed dreamily, which made the couple jump apart, red in the face.

“This is certainly a twist of events… those wrackspurts sure are doing their work I say."

Ginny didn’t know if she should break down and shout bloody hell on them, or break down and laugh at Luna’s comment. H

Harry looked caught in the act and a bit guilty, driving his hand through his messy hair and Ginny looked at it wistfully before turning away.

“Um.. he-hey loon-- Luna…” Cho squeaked out in embarrassment and didn’t dare turn to greet Ginny. She loved it that way.

“Come on Luna, lunch has already begun” G

Ginny muttered and dragged Luna away as Harry seemed to want to say something. She breathed out through her nose. Of course he’d choose bloody Cho Chang over her!

How would he not anyway?!

Captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, and a real beauty.

With exquisite black hair and alluring black eyes, her puffy cheeks and cute pouty lips, long lashes to add. She had a beautiful curvy body like it was sculpted and her petite height of 5’7 unlike her and Luna’s 5’9, it still fit her perfectly and made her cute nonetheless! Ginny thought disgruntled. S

She frowned at her lack of self esteem until she felt Luna use her other hand to rub her arm comfortingly while the other was still linked to Ginny’s.

“I know what you’re thinking gin. And it’s a lie, you really Don’t know how much boys talk about you, do you?” Luna asked shrewdly.

“Me?”

“Yes, besides, what the boys are talking about is how happy they are that they’ve been given an opportunity with the beautiful Miss Weasley. And, don’t think I didn’t see you this morning…” Ginny furrowed her brows confused

“This morning?...” she trailed of in confusion.

“Yes, going out the door, after Blaise Zabini” Ginny didn’t know why, but she blushed immediately and Luna gave her a knowing smile.

“I-its not what you think!” she blew out.

“Hmm, I’m glad you seem to have something taking over your mind at the moment. Besides, it would also help me with my own pursuit” Luna said sounding discreet.

“Your pursuit??” Luna smiled slyly

“A receny thing, but I just might be interested in a friend of his...” Ginny frowned in thought… who could it be??...

It definitely couldn’t be that… that blonde albino ponce, could it??

She turned to a smirking Luna who was humming to herself but before she could question her, she was dragged into the great hall by a giggling Luna and towards the Ravenclaw table.

She really didn’t want to be questioned by Hermione and Ron. O

Of course, the whisperings were still there although to a minimum. She knew it would take weeks before the ‘break up' of the century would be truly forgotten. S

Soon enough, lunch was over and they decided to visit hagrid where they spent their day helping him out with the thestral and talk about some creatures with Luna.

It was a pretty nice day for her. They walked back towards their dorms, planning to meet at the Ravenclaw table for dinner in an hour.

“Y’know, I still can’t believe you have a thing for that ponce.” Luna smiled at her.

“He’s different…” and she left it at that. Ginny shrugged as they waved each other goodbye and she went towards the direction of the dorms. She had a charms assignment to complete before tomorrow, Monday.

* * *

**Monday**

Ginny woke up feeling surprisingly energized.

Last night, Hermione and Ron had tried to ambush her in the common room after dinner to talk about her feelings!!!!

She was still shocked up till now, but the look on Ron’s face said it all. He didn’t want to be there, but Hermione had dragged him along. She snuck away from the two crazies as they argued once more like an old married couple.

She did her hygiene routine and threw on her best uniforms, which was just her new one. She had acquired one with her other old one and put a light make up.

The one thing she loved about her appearance was her waist length blood red hair. It was unique courtesy of her maternal grandfather and made the girls jealous and boys look at it mesmerized. She put her hair in a messy bun.

When she was done, she put on a nice pair of black flats over her knee length black socks, grabbed her bag and went down the stairs.

It was 6:20am. She knew she had to wait for Zabini—no, Blaise at the great hall entrance. For some reason she couldn’t quite understand, she felt awfully giddy about meeting him. She shook her head, no, it was just a simple plan. Walk in with him and that’s all. Nothing more, nothing less.

Soon enough, she got to the entrance and rested her back on a wall, her backpack hanging in one hand as she looked left and right, waiting patiently for him to come.

It was already 6:45am and he’d still not arrived. Ginny scowled as she entered the great hall and slumped on the bench, pouring herself a large bowl of her favorite cereal and adding milk to it, and clearing her plate within 5 minutes.

As she poured herself a cup of pumpkin juice, she cast the tempus charm and it was already after 7.

The golden trio walked in. Hermione looking enthusiastic as ever to begin a new lesson day, Ron was grumbling, no doubt about it being too early for classes. And harry…he was looking in the direction of the Ravenclaw table, no doubt for that tramp.

Luna skipped in behind them without a second glance as she passed them by and beamed at Ginny, approaching her and Ginny could only smile weakly back at her.

“Hello Luna, morning… a bit late weren’t you?”

Luna smiled mischievously.

“Morning Ginny. Yes, peculiar for me to be late isn’t it?”

Luna giggled conspiratorially and Ginny thought she reminded her of an unmoving picture of Morgana.

Only missing thing is just the black hair, and dark green eyes, everything else was perfect.

“Come on Luna… tell meeeee” she whined and Luna gave in, smiling.

“Well, I may have put itching powder in a certain Ravenclaw seeker’s hair shampoo.”

Ginny blinked owlishly before breaking into a round of laughter, Luna joining her, making some students in the great hall stare at them before turning to their business. The golden trio though, stared at them longer.

Ginny finally sobered up and thought.

“But wouldn’t ‘you know whom' find out?”

They had taken to calling harry 'you know whom' so as not to utter his name.

“Why should he even be suspicious anyways? Besides, I just might have done it because she used to partake in hiding my stuff back since 1st year.” Luna grinned and gave a sly wink and Ginny giggled.

“The twins would have loved to hear this awesome prank.”

Luna smiled impishly as she bit into her bacon. Soon, the mail owls arrived and 3 headed for Ginny while 2 headed for Luna.

She didn’t bother looking at Ron before grabbing her 3 letters and a package, giving the owls some treats and they flew off. Luna also did the same, after getting a letter, the Monday edition of the Quibbler and a package and feeding the owls before they flew away.

As Luna read the letter from her dad, Ginny checked who her letters where from.

One was from the twins, one from her mum and the other from Bill which the package was attached with. She decided to open the twins' first. A small tiny bag fell out and she read the letter.

_Dearest Awesome Sister Ginny,_

_It was with a broken heart we heard the news of Harry breaking up with you. Well, Ron wrote to us actually but didn’t really go into it much, said something about not betraying his best mate or some rubbish. But we have to say, we’re disappointed in Harry._

We _have eyes and ears like an hawk over there at Hogwarts and we heard he broke up with you over that Chang girl._ _We’re really sorry sis, but if you want a bit of revenge, we shrunk a vial of skin changing potion that would remain for a week!_ _A new product of ours that won’t be out for a month! We would have done it ourselves, but him being our most important investor, it could hurt business._ _I’m sure you understand._

_But that doesn’t mean we won’t threaten him during the holidays though… and not just us of course, Bill would_ _be spending the Christmas with Fleur at the burrow before they go visit her parents New Years Eve._

Charlie _couldn’t make it, but guess who has a girl friend named Carmen?? *wink wink* Percy has some ministry thing to attend._ _Enough about this, business is booming as usual, be expecting a nice Christmas present from us this time around sis, take care of yourself okay?_

_And Don’t forget the changing potion, there’s enough for both of them after all._

_Take_ _care._

_With_ _love,_

_Fred and George Weasley._ _(Your Favorite Brothers)_ _P.s. The girls say hi. They also plan on beating the sense into harry during the holiday, so you might want to get ready for a begging harry. *wink wink*_

Ginny giggled at the twins’ letter and smiled. It was nice to see they could still make her smile after the whole incident, not to talk of the war.

She still had nightmares from the war but not as prominent anymore. All the Cruciatus curses she got from those awful Carrow twins. Especially her, Luna, Seamus and Neville.

Ginny turned to Luna as she enlarged the vials and put it in her bag, planning to read the rest later after classes as it was almost time for classes.

“How’s your dad Luna?”

“Hmm? Oh, he’s doing wonderful I see. He’s still in Mexico, looking for the legendary Chupacabras. Wonderful creatures I’d say. He also sent me a package, but we'd better get to transfiguration before McGonagall.”

Ginny nodded understandingly and they put their things in their magically expanded bag and went for their classes, hand in hand.

Transfigurations class went by without any problems with the Ravenclaws where she had to sit behind the tramp, Chang. Of course it was fun to see her scratching her head like a maniac and her hair looking noticeably duller than usual. Bravo Luna!

Then there was also history of magic with Hufflepuff.

During lunch, she waved goodbye to Luna who wanted to write a letter to her father so she could mail it back to him before dinner. Ginny grabbed a sandwich from the great hall before sitting by the lake to eat, while going through her charms assignment to correct it before she went for the class after lunch.

As she took in the fresh air of September, she felt a presence next to her and looked up into the smirking face of BLAISE ZABINI.

She glared at him as she began packing her things.

“You know, lunch is almost over and classes are in 10 minutes”

“Yes, I know, thank you very much, now if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to get to.”

She walked past him, not willing to talk to him. He had already brought her hopes up once, no need for that again.

“You know, there was a perfectly good reason I didn’t make it there in time.”

Ginny scoffed as she passed a group of students looking at them curiously.

After all, it was so rare to see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin walking side by side without trying to hex the other into oblivion, though Ginny was currently planning on it in her mind.

“Oh really, and just what is that?” her voice sounding dangerously low aas if she was about to bellow out in the legendary Weasley anger.

“I was called in by my father, he had to speak to me through professor Snape's floo network. Family business and all that."

Ginny felt herself relax a bit at that. At least he didn’t deceive her.

“Ow, okay then..”

“But this is working too isn’t it?” he asked her.

“Look at how many students are staring, and we’ll also enter the class together, what do you think the message will be about?”

He looked at her and winked, making her blush a bit and focusing on her direction, not those smoldering eyes of his that looked to be staring right into your soul-- no! Bad Ginny! Bad!!

“Well, can I see you tonight?” he asked inquisitively and Ginny looked at him questioningly.

“To discuss this whole thing. There’s a lot we need to know about each other before we really go deep into this… it needs to be believable after all…”

She nodded in understanding as the walked into the class.

“Okay then. How does 8 sound?”

“Perfect.” He smirked and nodded to her before turning to walk towards his cousin who had raised a delicate eyebrow up.

Ginny cursed. Did it run in their bloody family?!

She looked around for a seat and saw the seat next to Hermione free. She sighed and went to seat next to her, the boys behind them. Ron glaring at Zabin- Blaise, and harry looking at him and her confusedly. She hid her smirk, yes. Revenge was good. She put her bag on the table silently and flopped into her seat, sighing in relief.

Before she could begin bringing out her note, Ron whisper shouted at her.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?? Talking to a slimy Slytherin?!”

Ginny glared at him.

“None of your business Ron!”

He fumed with red anger.

“What do you mean none of my business?! You’re my little sister, I have to protect you!”

“Wow, that’s a plain stupid thing to say, considering who you’re sitting next to!” she whisper shouted back and harry winced along with Ron, who still kept his glare though. The students in the class though were still discussing what had just happened.

Hermione sighed and tried to take charge which Ginny found she was beginning to hate it even more. Who did she think she was, acting like a boss.

“Ginny, you know how tactless Ron is with his mouth, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t right you know… not because he’s a Slytherin and all, but he’s basically mysterious, we know nothing of him, and he’s Malfoys cousin! He could just be using you to get to harry, and I’m sure I would have noticed if you both were friends before… you might just be oblivious to this things, taken what happened…s-some days before…”

Ginny glared at Hermione imperiously which made her shift in her seat nervously and stutter at the end of her words.

“For your bloody information, I’ve been friends with him since first year when I got lost in the dungeons! Also, during my 6th when you guys went missing! Did you guys really think we were just having fun in the school or what?! Getting detention from those crazy Carrow twins everyday who kept casting the Cruciatus on you for no bloody reason!”

Thank Merlin Hermione had put up silencing charms at a point. The 3 of them had paled. They knew about this, but no one really talked about it. No one as in those who actually suffered those curses, and they were so few of them.

Hearing Ginny say it now, felt awful. Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ginny sucked in a deep breathe to control herself from bursting out and this time, shouting on top of her lungs.

“There was a time, I was certain I wouldn’t have made it, and if it wasn’t for him… meyrlin knows Ginny Weasley would have been a body that laid in the cemetery right now” she sneered at them and Ron looked like he’d swallowed a huge lump of something bad while Harry just looked down at his desk.

She immediately felt bad. She shouldn’t guilt trip them like this, they went through things too…. But, that didn’t just give them any right to try and boss over her life, she hated when people tried to do that.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m sure professor Flitwick will be getting closer to the class now, I need to get ready.”

She began packing out her things, not noticing the pair of cerulean eyes watching her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is paranoid about the growing 'relationship' between his dearest sister and that slimy Slytherin.
> 
> Ginny and Blaise get to know each other on a rudimentary level.
> 
> It leaves Ginny occasionally snapping at herself in her mind like a crazed lunatic... And after, questioning her former relationship with Harry Potter.
> 
> Blaise and Draco have a conversation on a fiery red head.
> 
> And... Is that a blush I spot Malfoy??
> 
> We also see just how charismatic Blaise Zabini could be.

Charms class was utterly awkward for her.

Thankfully, her last class of the day was ancient runes, which gladly, none of the golden trio took. It was with the Ravenclaws and Ginny was glad she got to see Luna in class. She smiled and sat next to the empty seat next to her.

“So Ginny, I heard many rumors today. I heard you’re secretly dating Blaise Zabini”

Ginny blushed as Luna smirked.

“W-what?!” Ginny squeaked and Luna smiled.

“I also heard you guys are secretly married and are in a love hate relationship.”

“Honestly! The student population can work for the Daily Prophet's gossip section! Seriously!” Ginny scoffed and the turned to Luna once more.

“I’ll tell you later Luna. Right now is really not the time, with ears all around. Maybe at dinner, cause I’ll be meeting him, tonight.” Ginny mumbled as Luna cackled and Ginny had to repress a shudder due to how wicked it sounded.

Ancient runes passed without any drama, except Cho sitting at the very end of the class so as to avoid Ginny. She also kept on scratching at her hair rather savagely which elicited occasional giggles from Luna and Ginny.

They submitted their assignments and did a little bit of a joint classwork and soon classes were over for the day, and Ginny felt herself getting giddy as she couldn’t wait to meet Zabin—BLAISE! She hugged Luna goodbye till dinner which will be spent in the kitchens and went to the dorms.

* * *

When she got there, she brought out her remaining two letters. One from her mum and the other from Bill.

She opened the one from her mum first. It pretty much said she was proud of her daughter for not making too much noise about her recent break up.

Her mother had also said she was sure Harry was still going through some war problems and needed to get through it.

Ginny sighed exasperatedly. Her mum thought way too good about Harry. Of course, he was a hero and all, but in the aspect of love life and all, he was still a teenager and he really wasn’t that good at it.

Bill’s letter mainly talked about dealing with Harry during the holiday and Charlie saying ‘hi’ as he went over to Romania for a curse breaker job a week before. He also gave her a book on ancient runes.

She decided opened the book to check out just what it was about.

* * *

Blaise was in the room he shared with his cousin. Slytherin house 7th years got to share a room with just another student and Blaise ended up with his cousin, not that he even minded that at all. He got out from the bathroom and into the room, moving to the full body mirror. A white towel tied at his abdomen. His well defined abs prominent and his v shape showing, moving down before the towel covered the rest. His hair was wet and water dripped down, making the scene seem like out of a movie. Not that his cousin thought so though…

“Come on man!” Draco groaned as he closed his potions notes.

“No bloody girls are in here! Stop sodding showing off!”

Blaise smirked through the mirror as he dried his hair with another towel.

“Just say it cousin, you’re a jealous little bitch.” he chuckled at Draco’s red face, throwing the towel at him on the face.

“I’m not jealous Zabini!” he spat, removing the wet towel from his face and throwing it on Blaise's bed.

“Why would I be anyways, I mean, I pretty much have what you do.”

“Not as good though” he teased knowing that while Draco stood at a 6’3, he still hated that Blaise was about an inch or so taller than him amongst others.

“Whatever… besides, you’ve been evading my question all bloody evening!! What’s your deal with the weasel and you?”

Blaise sighed.

“My deal with the ‘weasel’ is my deal alone Draco.”

“No its not dude, people have seen you two together, and even before charms class I’ve been told. And don’t bloody deny it. I’ve even seen you checking her out before!”

Blaise smirked.

“I won’t deny she’s a specimen… besides, like I said, none of your business.”

Draco scowled, mumbling something that had ‘Lovegood’ in it.

“I’m sorry Draco, I didn’t hear you.”

“Nothing!”

He huffed, making Blaise chuckle.

* * *

7:50pm came pretty quickly, and Ginny patted her clothes, feeling slightly nervous. She wore a plain black pencil jean, a black tank top and a blue sweater that fell from one shoulder and she put on her black and white sneakers, leaving her hair in her messy bun, a bit tighter though.

She then put on a light pink strawberry lip gloss lipstick and sprayed a similar smelling perfume.

Glancing at the mirror and ignoring her other 3 roommates who seemed to also be going somewhere but glancing occasionally at her, she went out of her dorm.

She wasn’t close to them. All she did was say ‘good morning', ‘hey’ and ‘good night' to them. It was too late to get to know them, especially after her first year, all that happened to her.

She got out and into the common room, her wand in the holster Bill got for her on her 16th birthday. Students were around.

Ron and Hermione were cuddling near the fire and Harry was no where to be seen. Possibly with that tramp.

As she waved Hermione and Ron, they stood up and rushed over to her inquiringly. She sighed. She should have known they’d be curious about where she was headed, especially after her scene with Zabini.

“Where are you going?” Ron asked suspiciously.

Ginny loved her brother a lot, yes, but he was just too difficult, all the bloody time! It was way too annoying trying to explain simple things to him. She was just glad he was with Hermione. It would have been horrible if he was single and being all up in her business.

“Out. Ronald” she said and he bristled with anger.

“Ginny, I have to know, I’m your brother and it’s my job.”

“Your bloody job isn’t to boss my life Ron! I’m 17 years old already, stay the bloody hell away from my relationships!”

Ron’s eyes narrowed here while Hermione looked at her curiously. Ginny so hated it when she looked at her like that.

“Relationship? What relationship are you talking about?”

Hermione cut him off before he could literarily explode.

“Ron, calm down. Ginny, are you sure its right for you to just, jump into a relationship after… y’know? And with a Slytherin no less.”

“First of all, I can be in whatever relationship I want, its none of your business, second, why don’t you ask your best friend and his whatever, third, he might be a Slytherin, but that doesn’t mean he was a death eater or any member of his family. No Ron! Don’t speak about Malfoy! His dad is in Azkaban and he never joined them. The war is over guys, and its time to move on, just like I’m doing… Dumbledore doesn’t want us to continue this nonsense prejudice with them in fact.”

“Oh, and so that’s why you’re spreading your legs for that Slytherin is it??” Ron snarled.

Thankfully, Hermione had seen it fit to put silencing charms around during their conversations because she gasped after the spell and even Ginny felt her face tear up.

It seemed Ron the idiot finally realized what he had said but Ginny didn’t even wait for an explanation as she pushed past them and out the door, ignoring his call for her.

She continued fast walking, gritting her teeth in anger and blinking her eyes furiously so as not to let any tears escape. She turned through a couple of different corridors and headed towards the astronomy tower when she saw him there, his left side resting against the wall, staring out into the sky, the breeze blowing through his hair and the moonlight shining on his skin.

He looked so heavenly, like some other worldly prince and Ginny felt goose bumps on her skin.

He was dressed in what looked like dark black fitted jeans, a long sleeve cream fitted elastic round neck shirt that made Ginny almost groan at the way his muscles hugged the clothes, not the other way round. He also wore black leather boots. The boots looked to be made of some kind of dragon skin which she knew to be utterly expensive. Possibly a Norwegian ridgeback.

She stepped fully into the tower and he seemed to notice her as he turned and she suddenly felt self conscious in front of him. She wrapped her hands around herself as she patted down her goose bumps.

He walked over to her.

“So you came.” his voice felt so soothing and calm to her. It was deep, but at the same time, youthful and sweet.

“Of course I did… even if I didn’t know we were meeting here.” she glared at him accusingly and he smirked at her which made her feel all fluttery inside.

“Yes, but I had a feeling you’d be coming here, after all, this was where you came the other day, was it not?”

She grudgingly nodded and he chuckled at her which made her lips twitch a bit upward.

No! She wouldn’t give in that easily. She wasn’t some kind of cheap thing that could fall over for some guy, even if he was over 6 feets, a seeming gentleman, with beautiful hair, that hot smirk, those smoldering cerulean eyes, and--NO! GINNY SNAP OUT OF IT! BAD GINNY! BAD!

She sighed and he looked at her curiously.

“Nothing…let’s get started okay?” she said and he looked at her closely before gesturing her to join him by the large open window as he sat down. She sat down a bit close to him bit a bit space was still between them.

The silence was quite nice and reassuring as she looked out the tower and into the town ahead, hogsmeade. It looked quite quiet and peaceful from afar. She couldn’t wait to check it out during the coming hogsmeade weekend. She hadn't been able to go last year because Snape had cancelled hogsmeade visits. It didn’t help that the shop owners were scared and the population who lived down at the village had also been scared of Voldemort.

She was cut out of her musings when Blaise spoke.

“Who would have thought you were this quiet?” he chuckled when he saw Ginny bristle with anger.

“There’s the Weasley I know.”

She rolled her eyes and puffed out angry air.

“So, what should we talk about?” she asked him after calming down.

“How about you start with the basics. Your name, age, birthday, favorite color, quidditch team. Just about yourself, and I’ll reply with mine as well.”

She nodded. Okay, she could do that.

“Well then, I’m Ginevra Molly Weasley. I’m 17years old, born 11th of August, 1981, favorite color? Um, that would be dark blue, as of recent i guess...”

Blaise secretly hid his smirk, dark blue hm?

“Anyways, favorite quidditch team, holyhead harpies. As you know, I’m the 7th child and only girl which is always annoying non stop. My favorite brother, that would be Bill. Hmm, best friend is Luna Lovegood of course. We’ve known each other ever since we were little. Well, I guess that’s all i've got at the top of my head for now.”

Blaise nodded, seemingly lost in thought. No doubt storing information she had just said out, if to find blackmail or just for future purpose. She didn’t know, but she definitely intended to find out about him as well.

“So, tell me about yourself. I want to know the basics too.”

“Well, you know my name. Blaise Alessandro Zabini. I’m 18 years old. Born 10th of July, 1980. Favorite color would be silver or blood red”

He winked at her when he mentioned red and she blushed, patting her hair a bit.

“Only child of my parents, and yes, my mum is Lucius Malfoy's sister, yes she was really known as the black widow, but that was because she worked as a hit wizard in the ministry for about a year and was pretty good at her job before she moved to Italy to be with my father.”

She smiled at the black widow stuff. It was well known that his mother was called a black widow but not everyone knew exactly why she was called that, they just thought she was some sort of evil Slytherin because of just how ominous it sounded. It definitely didn't help that she was also a Malfoy by birth too.

Ginny smiled because now she knew at least something about his family that most people didn’t, except probably that albino ponce cousin of his. And possibly Greengrass as it seemed she was close to the two boys, she felt a pang of jealousy before shaking it off.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?”

She asked hesitantly and he shrugged.

“Depends.”

“Acceptable. Why haven’t you dated anyone here at Hogwarts? It just seems too, wrong, for someone like you..”

He smiled and hummed in amusement.

“First of all, I’m about to start dating you aren’t I?” he asked her all cockily and seductively and she felt herself get hot all of a sudden and forced herself to glare at him which in turn made him chuckle.

“Also, the girls I’m surrounded with most times are too childish and not mature for my standards. You may say I’m too proud and cocky, but yes I wouldn’t deny it because I was born that way, and my levels are way too high and way out of the leagues of some here.. But, that doesn’t mean I don’t dabble in… other… intimacies sometimes.” he gave her a sultry look and she definitely felt herself melt. Well, almost, before she pulled herself together and glared at him.

“Are you trying to seduce me?!”she accused him and he smirked.

“I won’t deny it. You are a beautiful woman Weasley, and Potter was quite mad to let go of you for someone less exquisite as Cho Chang. If I were him, I’d lock you up in a tower somewhere to keep the eyes of others from you and make love to you till we’re both too tired to do anything else, claiming you as mine.” He said while looking at her and she felt her cheeks grow hot and knew she was definitely blushing from all he’d just said.

He noticed this and he smirked, standing up with ease and giving his hand to Ginny to grab.

She hesitantly put it in his and he then proceeds to drag her up. She missed a step and pushed into him, her hands on his chest and she felt his hard muscles which made her swallow hard.

She immediately untangles herself from him and looked up at him, he was still roughly over 5 inches taller than her after all.

“Come little Weasley, its getting quite late already, I should get you to your dorm before those pesky Gryffindors begin to think I’ve done something to you..” he spoke and Ginny nodded, still slightly flustered.

“O-of course! Y-yes! We should get going.”

* * *

They walked out of the astronomy tower and started going towards the Gryffindor common room. She broke the silence, unable to hold in her curiousity.

“How is it you know the way to my common room??” she questioned, slightly irritated.

“Years of walking around this castle has led me to know all the common rooms and some extra hidden places as well.”

“Wow” she said impressed.

“I think my twin brothers will get along with you just fine in that area.”

“Oh. I’ve met with them over a dozen times during their escapades.”

She looked up at him in shock.

“Really?! And you never told on them during their pranks??”

“No.. They amused me, and I kept their secret, in exchange they never pranked me.”

She nodded in a respecting manner at him.

“Good idea.” As they turned towards another hallway, Blaise suddenly joined his hands in hers as they walked and Ginny almost stumbled if not for her quick quidditch skills.

“Wha—"

But she was cut off when he whispered.

“I think wonder boy’s caught us and is following us right now.”

Ginny’s eyes widened but shook it off. Now was their time to make the git jealous.

He pulled her a bit closer to him as they walked that she could feel their body heat as well as their shoulders constantly brushing together as they walked. Soon they got to the entrance and turned to each other.

“So, are we meeting tomorrow?” Ginny asked curiously. In a way, she couldn’t wait to talk to him. He was...so different, and she honestly did want to get to know him more.

“Of course.. But let’s see…” with that, he raised his hand and brushed a strand of her hair from her face once more before he spoke.

“You know, I wanted to ask you something before. I wanted to ask what it is exactly you wanted in a relationship, how you wanted to be treated, but it seems I have a little bit of my answer the more I figure you out.”

“Oh yeah?” she asked, her throat constricting.

“Hm. You want a rush. You want excitement. You want a life of adventure and even a little danger. And you want a love filled with passion, a relationship that practically consumes you. That you would be treated not like a princess but like a queen. Not how he treated you. And I really hope you’ll find that…”

And with that, he put his hands on her neck and placed a peck on her forehead making her close her eyes at the feeling of his slightly cold lips on her forehead. It was like electricity jolting across her skin, making her heart hammer in her chest.

“Goodnight Ginevra.” and like a warm breeze surrounding her, he was gone.

It felt like eternity she stood there, but it was really a minute, before she got a hold of herself and entered the common room and into her dorms, fast, leaving a quite shocked Harry Potter behind.

Ginny was deep in thoughts that night as she combed her hair in front of her mirror.

Blaise was right. She wanted passion. Adventure. Thrill. She was the real definition of all those. After being treated as the youngest sibling, after being babied up too much, she didn’t want to be treated like a princess, like Harry treated her. Like her family had and still treated her.

She wanted to be treated like a queen, like she was the only girl, no, woman important, like Blaise made her feel when he had spoken to her earlier before he had left, the way he had looked right at her, like he had been looking through her.

But she was getting ahead of herself.

She sighed. Was she ever even in love with harry potter, or was it just the silly little crush she always had for him.

His boyish charms, not his manly charms, like Blaise bloody Zabini!!

She gritted her teeth in frustration. It wasn’t even up to a week since her break up, and... she was already feeling like she was never in love with Harry.

But now, thinking about it, maybe she was never in love with Harry, maybe she was just in love with the idea of her and Harry together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I've always quite loved the Ginny and Harry trope, sometimes it baffled me how JK seemed to overlook quite a lot on that relationship and all of a sudden, Harry seemed to have a crush on her.
> 
> It certainly didn't help that she had this hero worship crush on him. I always wondered how that grew into such genuine love and affection over a short period of time.
> 
> But, hey!
> 
> Love is crazy isn't it?
> 
> What the heart wants, the heart gets, so... Can't blame JK for her portrayal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny ends up going on a date of some sort, with Blaise.
> 
> Luna finally hunts down Draco, leaving him flustered.
> 
> Ginny gets wary when she noticed the look Daphne Greengrass gives her.
> 
> Also... She finds out just what her roommates think about her and Blaise Zabini. And it's not good.

The following week passed by smoothly. Ginny and Blaise met a couple more times and got to know each other, much to the anger of Ron, annoyance of Draco, the curiosity of Hermione, amusement of Luna and mixed feelings of Harry.

As Ginny got to know him more, she also felt the feelings of loneliness whenever she wasn’t by his side.

The students of Hogwarts of course grew even more curious about their ‘forbidden’ friendship and wondered just what exactly they were.

* * *

October soon rolled in, and with it, the 1st Quidditch match of the year, since the defeat of Voldemort as well. Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. It would be in 2 weeks. The students and teachers were anticipating it of course. Ginny and the rest of the team practiced like they were going to war, even though she still wasn’t too comfortable around Harry.

Speaking of Harry, Ginny was quite concerned about the git because he would be playing against that bitch Chang. For Merlin's sake she could wink at him during the match and in the process maybe make him loose the bloody snitch to her. She sighed. Times like this she was rather glad Blaise wasn’t on the Slytherin quidditch team, Lord knew if her heart could have even taken it, talk less of the other female quidditch players, or the guys interested in him as well.

Anyways, the practice became quite thorough that her time with Blaise was cut short and Ginny was 100% sure that it was Ron and Harry’s way of coming between them both.

She gritted her teeth in anger as she flew down to the pitch when Harry finally decided that their 5hour practice was over that Friday morning. She mumbled as she walked towards the girls locker room along with the 2 other female 5th year quidditch players who were chattering away behind her.

She stripped immediately she got in and rushed into the soothing warm shower sighing in content. This was what she needed after that bloody horrible practice in the cold.

Spending not less than 10 minutes in the stall, she went to her locker wrapped in her towel and changed into her school uniforms and styled her hair in a pretty woven bun.

Once she was done, she grabbed her bag and smiled at the 2 girls before rushing out to meet Luna at their pond since they had free period till after lunch.

* * *

“So how was practice?”

Luna asked as they sat comfortably on the dry grass and Luna going through a Quibbler paper.

“It was so dreadful! Harry the horrible put us through a lot of work!”

Luna paused and turned to Ginny with an amused smile on her face.

“Harry the horrible? Not you know whom anymore??”

Ginny smirked.

“Well, I figured we'd gotten a lot of Voldemort-type pseudonym for a lifetime, so I chose a better nickname for him. HTH for short anyways.”

Luna giggled.

“I like it”

Ginny beamed and then Luna spoke.

“Hey, has Blaise said anything about the hogsmeade weekend?”

Ginny sighed, remembering the first hogsmeade weekend was tomorrow.

“Well, we haven’t really had the time to meet. With my practice and his meetings with his father, not to forget his Slytherin club meeting or something like that.”

“And your ancient runes club too.”

Ginny sighed.

“Yeah, that too… but we're meeting this night anyways.”

Luna nodded while smirking..

“To add in a few sessions of snogging?”

Ginny blushed and brought out the ancient runes book Bill had given her, deciding to ignore Luna who cackled next to her while looking at the Quibbler in front of her.

They spent their morning relaxing by the lake, talking about graduation. NEWTs, jobs, boys, annoying roommates, apartments for after they graduated, as they both decided to rent together a month after graduation.

Soon they left for their individual classes. Luna going for COMC while Ginny left for herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

She ignored the golden trio and sat with Colin Creevey. He was also a close friend of hers too.

The class went by pretty fast with Neville winning 30 points for Gryffindor house. Ginny couldn’t wait till she saw Blaise.

* * *

Dinner came and soon it was time to go meet Blaise. She dressed in simple black jeans and a white tank top covered with a dark blue cardigan with her black and white sneakers and was out of the dorms so fast that the Gryffindor trio didn’t see her. They were meeting at the astronomy tower once more, as no one was having any class there.

When she got there, she saw him gazing up at the stars and Ginny had to admit she'd never seen anything as poetic. She felt she could gaze at the scene forever when she heard his voice.

“Hey...

She cleared her throat awkwardly and walked up to him as he turned.

“Hi.. Sorry for turning up a bit late, you’d be surprised how difficult it is getting away from my brother.” she said sardonically and he chuckled which brought the chills down her spine.

“You’d be surprised. Your brother is quite famous in the Slytherin dungeons. Known for going after any single wizard that stared at his baby sister in a suspicious way. It's admirable, even if a touch childish.”

Blaise smiled amusedly at her as she glared at nothing in particular. But imagining Ron caught in a fire. Coincidentally the fire was lit at his butt.

“He'll get over it soon.” Ginny dismissed and Blaise hmmed.

They basked in the comfortable silence, occasionally asking each other about their day.

“Same old I guess. Stalker included.”

Ginny giggled. Of course she had heard of the Slytherin stalkers, Tracey Davis and Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy Parkinson had a thing for the blonde ferret while Tracey Davis, a close friend of Greengrass had a thing for Blaise.

“Oh I heard about Davis and Pugsy.”

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

“Pugsy?” he asked amusedly.

“Ow… about that, well Luna and I like making up names for people. Ugly ones especially for people we don’t like. And Parkinson’s own was a mixture of her first name and a pug. So you see? P-ug-sy.”

A couple of seconds later and she heard Blaise chuckling at her and Luna’s antics.

Ginny couldn’t help the smug smile that appeared on her face. She had made him smile.

“You are quite crazy, you know that right?”

Ginny scoffed playfully.

“Ofcourse, it’s a compliment after all.”

Blaise smirked before turning to her.

“May I ask if you have a date for tomorrow?”

Ginny’s heart began beating quite hardly lime it would burst out of her chest and she shook her head negatively.

“Actually n-no.” Colin did ask her and she declined nicely. He later asked a roommate of hers. Stephanie cotton. She was a black haired girl with brown eyes and a heart shaped face. Really shy of course, and a muggle born.

“Good” Blaise said satisfactorily.

“Cause I want to accompany you. If you would have me do so of course.”

Ginny blushed. He really was something else. He was demanding and at the same time a gentleman.

“Ow, uh… of course. I have things to do there first though.”

“Not a problem… I do too… my cousin will show up at a point though regrettably…”

Ginny smiled.

“So would Luna…”

Ginny definitely couldn’t with for tomorrow's… date?

* * *

Ginny woke up the following morning feeling quite excited.

She did her usual hygiene routine and dressed up rather cutely than she would even on another normal Hogsmead e weekend.

Her light brown skirt flared to just her mid thighs and she tucked a white spaghetti strap top in, it was a bit low neck but not enough to show off any cleavage. She let her hair down wavy.

Grabbing her purse, she immediately went out the door and away from the tower, walking out the castle to meet Luna at the entrance. She was dressed cutely, which made Ginny think she would hunt down Draco at one point. She almost felt bad for him before realizing... she actually didnt, and shrugged it off.

“Hey Luna..”

“Hello Ginny, you look rather beautiful today… I guess you have a date with young Blaise?”

Ginny snickered as they walked outside with their passes. There was a long line of students outside, eagerly waiting to venture into hogsmeade, see how it was once more since the battle of Hogwarts.

“Young Blaise? Luna, he’s older than you, you realize that right?”

“Of course, I never refuted that, but he is still young though.”

Soon enough, they handed their passes to a grumpy Filch with Miss Norris on one hand. He gestured for them to go and they entered a carriage with just the two of them in it. Luna patted the thestral lovingly on the head before sitting in the carriage and it began moving.

“So, where are we going to first?” Luna asked and Ginny frowned in thought.

“Well.. I was thinking we could go to Honeyduke’s first and then Scrivenshaft. I need to get some quills and parchment as well.”

Luna nodded.

“Okay how about getting the quills first then chocolate after… I suddenly want to get some licorice wands as well now that you mentioned it. And I want to take a look at those colorful peacock feathered quills I heard they had in sales at Scrivenshaft as well too. It’d be nice to write with it.”

Ginny smiled and they went to get the quills and parchment. After paying, they moved to Honeyduke’s and Ginny got chocolate frogs and sugar quills before paying as well. They spent some more time in there checking out the latest sweets and chocolates.

* * *

Soon enough, an hour had passed and the girls had gotten and shrunk whatever they got.

They decided to go look for Blaise.

As they passed madam Puddifoots, they looked in and Ginny snorted.

Hermione and Ron were at a table, giving googly eyes to each other while Harry was at a table with the bitch who was chattering like she didn’t need to breathe while Harry grew uncomfortable as the minutes grew. He really despised the shop. The fact that he was in there showed he really liked Chang. It left Ginny feeling slightly disgruntled. He hated Ginny ever bringing up the idea of them both going there while they had still been together.

Luna stared as well in amusement, and as if they knew someone was staring, the trio turned to stare. They immediately stood up to come after her.

“Run!” Ginny muttered, running like the hounds of hell were after her while Luna just lightly skipped behind her like she had all the time in the world.

Before she could turn and yell at Luna, a hand dragged her from a nearby dark alleyway and she almost fell until strong arms steadied her and she pushed against a muscular body.

Out of reflex she shrieked but a hand covered her mouth.

The other hand was wrapped around her body, her back rested on the strangers chest.

Immediately she smelt a familiar scent and subconsciously relaxed, recognizing it. She fought the hand off her face and it went to her waist. She was quite glad the alley was dark and no one could see her blush.

“B-blaise??”

She squeaked and he chuckled, his breathe blowing on her neck and she shivered against him.

He spun her around so they were face to face and even in the dark as she looked up, she could recognize his angular jaw line from afar.

He looked down at her, curious and muttered.

“Just how did you know it was me?”

She gained a modicum of her pride back and huffed.

“I just knew"

He smirked amused, like he didn't believe her.

“Of course… indeed.”

She turned towards the streets where she saw Luna had just stopped and looking curiously at where they were. She shrugged and turned to where she saw a certain platinum haired boy and skipped up to him, dragging him away by the hand from a post he had been reading, as he tried to disentangle himself from her, though it looked like he wasn't even trying, and his face was slightly red.

Blaise chuckled.

“Did you know he has some kind of a crush on her?”

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Well the feeling is mutual I have to say…”

Blaise smirked.

”So little Weasley, just what are you up to?”

He said as he released her and deep down Ginny felt like he shouldn't have.

“Hm, nothing really, just escaping from the golden trio.”

Blaise chuckled

“Come on, let’s find somewhere quiet and not this dark to talk… although, if you do like this place, I won’t mind.”

He said, making it have 2 meanings and she was so glad it was dark so he couldn’t see her blushing face.

She huffed before folding her arms.

“Let’s go Zabini.”

He smirked and walked out of the dark pathway and into the streets, thankfully no one noticed them. She followed him till they reached a courtyard. It had a beautiful fountain in the middle but it had stopped working. There were chairs scattered all around, the gate to the courtyard was locked. Blaise brought out his wand and waved it and it unlocked. Ginny looked impressed.

“You can do silent casting this easily?”

She asked him as they settled on a bench chair opposite the tall fountain.

“Its not that difficult actually, the DADA teacher isn’t exactly explaining what we are meant to be doing. I’ll recommend you a book later for you to check it out.”

Ginny smiled, thanking him.

“How did you find this place?”

Blaise sighed.

“You talk a lot.”

Ginny glared at him and he looked at her and smirked, making her insides flutter. The bastard.

“Anyways, I found it back in my 4th year. It had some kind of notice me not charm on it, but being the sneaky bastard I've been told i am, I noticed it. If I got any closer I had this urge to turn around and forget about it, but me having Occlumency shields helped and so it doesn’t really affect me. Especially when I’m in. Its because you were with me, that’s why you also noticed it. Maybe I should also recommend you some Occlumency guides as well.”

Ginny frowned, nodding. Occlumency was something she definitely needed to learn, as well as silent casting. Bill was quite good at silent casting in fact. Said it helped him focus during his travels.

Occlumency would definitely add to her repertoire. She’d definitely be getting in touch with Bill tonight once Zabini told her the books.

“This place is really nice though, I wonder why they closed it…”

Ginny wondered out loud as she stood up and walked towards the fountain. She felt Blaise’s eyes follow her and a smile appeared on her face.

“No idea”

He said as he relaxed and continued to stare at her.

She tried to ignore it but couldn’t anymore.

“Okay Zabini, what?”

She asked exasperatedly and Blaise looked at her amused.

“I was just wondering, I haven’t actually asked what career you’d like after graduation.”

He looked curious and Ginny smiled.

“Oh… well before the war, I actually wanted to be a quidditch player. Play for the Holy head Harpies. But after the war, I didn’t feel any excitement at the thought of playing quidditch. Of course I still love the game, its just not what I want to do, but then I spoke to my big brother Bill. He has always told me about his work and honestly I’ve always been interested in it. It had always been my top career before quidditch kind of flew into my life, but now, that’s what I’m focusing on. And I’m really serious about it too”

She gushed and Blaise seemed to be looking at her in a new light. Not that she noticed.

“I mean, I’ve been in the ancient runes club since my 4th year anyways. And being a curse breaker, there’s never a dull moment. Of course I’d have to be really careful anyways, and I haven’t told my mum yet, she’d freak out. But its what I want to do. Also with that kind of career, I could occasionally work with Luna who also wants to be a magizoologist.”

She smiled remembering her best friend.

Blaise nodded.

“its nice to see you have a future planned already. And I respect you for that.”

Ginny, confused asked him why.

“Most girls especially the purebloods don’t care for careers or their future, they only want to marry a respectable pureblood who has money and have his children, become a trophy wife. Its one reason I despise most girls, especially most of the ones in my house.”

He frowned as he thought about them. She looked closely at him and she felt that, he was the kind to want a woman who didn’t bow before him, he wanted someone challenging, someone who could banter with him. She could understand that. Looking back now, she and harry never really bantered or joked much. They just had this… way of either talking about family or school work or Teddy or snogging and going their way. Not much actually.

She got cut out of her reverie when Blaise walked up to her.

“We should get going… so we could meet those 2 rascals at the 3 broomsticks. “

He said amused, referring to Luna and Malfoy.

Side by side they walked next to each other, ignoring the whispers of some Hogwarts students, some sighs and some glares, both jealous and otherwise.

They entered the 3 broomsticks and settled for a table a bit secluded. Not long after they sat, Luna and Draco walked in as well.

Draco looking like he was on cloud nine and Luna had a serene smile on her face as she skipped over to them and sat down.

“Hello Ginny, young Blaise”

Luna said smiling. Blaise looked at her amused at the name she gave him and Ginny shrugged.

“She called you that this morning too.”

Draco sat down and coughed into his collar, trying to hide his flusters. Blaise smirked at his cousin.

“Dear cousin, just what have you been up to?”

Draco’s lips were quite swollen as well as Luna’s and his hair wasn’t really as immaculate as it was before they left for hogsmeade. His first button was undone as well.

Draco glared at his cousin.

“Nothing!” he huffed but Luna spoke up quite excitingly.

“Oh we just snogged and explored part of our bodies, but don’t worry Ginny, I’m still a virgin.”

Ginny who had been taking a sip of her butterbeer coughed out as she almost chocked and Blaise was staring between Luna and Draco like a light bulb had suddenly lit up above his head.

“You guys definitely fit each other perfectly." He muttered.

“Anyways, Draco this is Ginny Weasley, Ginny this is my cousin Draco. I know you guys haven’t exactly always seen eye to eye, but that’s because of the golden trio, and since they’re not here, I don't think you have anything to argue about.” He said rather sternly.

The 2 stared at each other with narrowed eyes and Luna giggled, sharing and amused smile with Blaise.

Draco was the first to speak. He muttered.

“I guess there’s nothing to actually say to you.” He sniffed.

Ginny muttered in agreement.

“I guess so…”

Blaise scoffed at the two of them.

“You both are acting like siblings who just settled a matter.”

They both snorted.

Just then, 2 people walked up to their table.

“Blaise, Draco, how surprising it is to see you here… and with companions too”

Daphne spoke up, her face in its usual mask. Her arm wrapped around a smirking Theo Nott. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was quite relaxed, his other hand in his pocket and had a free aura around him. Different from the other Slytherins Ginny suddenly realized.

Blaise smiled at the both of them and Ginny’s heart skipped. His smile was so beautiful! He only always smirked and she’d never really seen him smile. It looked amazing.

“Daphne, Theo, good to see you guys here, care to join us?”

“Sure Blaise."

Theo spoke up for the first time and helped Daphne to her seat and sat down as well.

The introduction was done and more drinks settled on the table.

Theo then spoke up.

“Geez Draco, why do you look like you’ve just been in a kissing fest?”

He joked and Daphne even looked curious.

Draco glared at a smirking Theo and Ginny decided she could get along with Theo just fine.

“He kind of was in one.”

Blaise spoke up and Draco looked at him

“Traitor…”

He muttered and Ginny smiled.

Theo looked at him curiously.

“With?”

He looked at Ginny and her face turned into disgust mirroring Draco’s and the others at the table thought they both looked rather alike in that moment.

“Please Nott, his lips and mine are never meeting.”

Theo chuckled.

“Please, call me Theo.”

“And call me Ginny.”

She smiled back and the Daphne spoke.

“So, if it wasn’t Weasley, then it was… Lovegood.”

Draco’s face turned red and Luna smiled serenely which made Daphne look at her in amusement.

“Pansy would definitely not like that.”

Theo chuckled. Some other tables looked at theirs in awe and confusion. 3 different houses getting along. Especially Gryffindor and Slytherin!!

Draco scoffed.

“It isn’t like I need her opinion anyways, the bitch was driving me crazy.”

Draco was really glad he wasn’t with her anyways. His father had arranged a marriage contract with Pansy’s family back in his 3rd year and he had been so depressed because of it. The girl though had been ecstatic as she’d always had a huge crush on him.

Thankfully after the war and with his father ending up in prison, his mother had become the regent of House Malfoy, and had made the contract null and void.

Daphne spoke up.

“Well, said 'bitch' has been telling any female she can that the contract isn’t null and void and you both are still together and happy.”

Blaise chuckled at Draco’s indignant expression while Ginny and Luna giggled.

“I just hope dear Tracey wouldn’t be too vindictive when she realizes Blaise wouldn’t be looking at her for a long, long time, if at all ever.”

Theo spoke up slyly, winking at Ginny who rolled her eyes and tried to cover her blushing face.

Blaise chuckled.

“Said girl can’t even talk to me without making a fool of herself."

Draco smirked .

“Remember last week when you asked her to pass the bowl of apples to you during breakfast and she ended up tipping the whole bowl onto the floor.”

Ginny chuckled, though she could also feel the girls pain and embarrassment, remembering her own incident with harry and a butter dish.

“Or the time she tried to give you a glass of juice but ended up spilling it on herself."

Theo added with a devilish smirk.

Daphne sighed.

“Okay that’s enough, she’s still my best friend. You all should remember that.”

She said, looking at everyone of them, especially Ginny who immediately felt threatened.

The next 20 minutes was spent talking and making fun of each other but Ginny suddenly wasn’t really into it anymore, Luna and Blaise even noticing.

Soon they were on their way back and they all split up.

Blaise and Ginny walking back towards the carriages on their own.

“Mind telling me why you’re scarily quiet? I haven’t seen a Weasley this quiet before."

He said and Ginny scoffed before sobering back up.

“Oh, its nothing really… just the way Daphne stared at me is all.”

She muttered and Blaise sighed, his hands in his pocket.

They entered the carriage and it began its travel to the castle.

“Don’t take it too badly. She’s always been like that. She secretly has this fantasy that Tracey and I will get together sometime soon, and you being here is some kind of threat to said fantasy."

Ginny immediately felt bad.

“Oh…well, um, maybe you should just tell her the truth…about us.”

She whispered with mixed feelings.

Blaise didn’t speak and Ginny felt he had agreed and she felt bad. Maybe he liked this Tracey girl. Who wouldn’t.

She was quite a beauty after all. She had ebony black hair in ringlets that fell to her top shoulders and beautiful brown eyes.

Ginny suddenly felt her heart hammer in her chest and her tearducts filling and she silently cursed.

Why was she feeling like this anyways??

They weren’t even dating and it felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

Just then Blaise spoke making her jump abit.

“I’ve known Daphne ever since I was 8. I travelled to visit Draco here in Britain for a few weeks and one day, his mum decided to visit a friend of hers. It turned out to be Daphne’s mum. Draco had already known Daphne before then and introduced us to each other. We hit it off and ever since then, the 3 of us just had some bond and it carried us even till Hogwarts. That was when she met Tracey Davies. She was the half blood daughter of Lord Davies, a minor house. Daphne, strangely enough, seemed to get along with her and that’s how their friendship blossomed. Of course when she introduced me to her, I realized she had some kind of a crush on me.”

Blaise scoffed as if it sounded stupid and deep down Ginny relaxed. He didn’t seem to reciprocate Tracey’s feelings for him.

“So you see, Daphne took it upon herself to bring us together which is quite amusing. In a way, you’re helping me with your plan as well.”

He winked at her and she blushed, making him smirk a bit in surprise.

They got to the school in no time and walked to the entrance where some students were either talking or laughing.

“Thanks for today. It wasn’t what I expected.” she told him and he raised an eyebrow.

“What were you expecting?"

She shrugged.

“I don’t know, a night that ended in tears and pain?”

She joked and he scoffed.

“As if a day with Blaise Zabini would ever end badly.”

He replied cockily and Ginny scoffed at his cockiness, though deep down she partly agreed with him.

“Well, I should get going now, before the Gryffindor trio burst in and see us.”

She replied drily and Blaise smirked.

“Not that i particularly care, but very well then, I bid you a good night Ginevra.”

And with that, he raised her hand a placed a kiss on her knuckles, before smirking, nodding and walking away, hands in his pocket and Ginny red faced and heart beating fast.

She had no idea how long she waited there until she turned towards the Gryffindor common rooms.

Honestly, the little things he did just seemed to get a rise out of her, it was pathetic. She was pathetic. She brushed a hand through her hair exasperatedly.

She couldn’t give into, whatever it was that was blooming between her and Blaise.

First, because she knew he definitely wasn’t interested, and second, because he’d predicted she would fall for him.

Honestly! What else could ‘don’t fall for me' mean?! And she’d foolishly scoffed when he said so. She bit her lower lip violently but not enough to draw blood as she entered the common rooms.

Not many people were in actually.

It was always like this every hogsmeade weekend. Only the 1st years and 2nd years filled the common room, with a couple of 3rd and 2 or 3 4th years.

* * *

She immediately headed for her room and saw her other 3 roommates in the room, gathered on Stephanie Cotton’s bed.

They stopped talking a bit once she entered, but she ignored them, placed her bag on her 4 post bed with red coverings, grabbed her toiletries and towel and headed to their bathroom.

As soon as the door closed, they began chattering once more, not knowing Ginny stopped to eavesdrop a bit.

“I can’t believe she went on a date with Blaise Zabini!” Dora Martins, an half blood gushed.

“Huh! Why am I not surprised!”

Nancy Truman, a pureblood from a minor line sneered.

“She always loves to go for the good ones doesn’t she! Dean Thomas, Harry potter, Blaise Zabini! Its like she’s some kind of whore magnet!”

She screeched angrily and the other 2 shushed her.

“Nan! Don’t be so rude! She isn’t an whore!”

The shy Stephanie Cotton replied and Ginny’s lips upturned into a smile, at least someone tried defending her.

Nancy Snorted.

“That’s what you think. Know what I think? I think poor Blaise just isn’t falling under her charms like the others and so, she’s looking else where. You’ve seen how she stays with Colin don’t you?”

Stephanie frowned.

“That’s because they’re close friends Nan. And she isn’t exactly talking with the trio either.”

“Well good for them. Honestly Steph! Just be wary of her! You know how you like Colin, and I heard he even asked her to Hogsmeade before he asked you! Be wary okay?”

Stephanie shakily answered.

“I-I guess…”

“Good!”

Dora clapped and then urged Stephanie.

“So how was your date with Colin?”

“Oh it was great! He was such a gentleman--”

Ginny stopped listening and dropped her toiletries on a sink, feeling bad.

So this was how people saw her in Hogwarts. She’d had bad choices of guys in her life to be honest.

Michael Corner, Ravenclaw, was a git who thought he could control her, Dean, while quite nice, occasionally ignored her and what she wanted to do, he was also a flirt, and then there was Harry.

And now, Blaise… no! She wouldn’t think too much on it. Her day was great! Filled with fun, and making new acquaintances.

She wouldn’t trade the day for any.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

October rushed quite fast.

Quidditch matches, lots of class works and assignments, hanging out with Blaise as much as Ginny could, not forgetting Luna as well, and soon, October drew close to an end, with a drama that started with a Slytherin called Tracey Davis.

“Hey Luna, did you hear about the career talk we’ll be having with our heads of house tomorrow?"

Luna nodded as they walked past a bunch of empty classrooms.

“Yes, professor Flitwick passed the message across last night. I think it’s a great idea too you know? Before we take our NEWTs and all”

Ginny nodded. She really wanted to do well in her exams so the goblins wouldn’t have anything against her.

She’d gotten in touch with Bill and he’d been ecstatic that his sibling wanted to follow in his footsteps. He promised that if she did well, he’d recommend her name to the goblins for consideration.

Blaise also passed her the name of the books on silent casting and Occlumency and she sent them to Bill if he had them.

Thankfully, he did. He also passed her a book on basic Wandless magic, saying it was important to know. Things like basic unlocking spells, Wandless lumos and levitations.

She hadn’t even gotten a single one. The book did say she had to be good at Occlumency. Block away all distractions. She’d been doing her meditation exercises for 2 weeks now and while she hadn’t really seen any difference, she felt extremely lighter and could remember things she read or saw easily.

“Yeah, it’s a really good idea isn’t it? I wonder what McGonagall would ask. Especially since we’re so much this year with the whole mixing and—”

She didn’t finish her sentence when 3 people stepped in front of her and Luna.

Ginny frowned when she saw who they were.

Their expensive looking robes billowing in the afternoon breeze. Today was Sunday and both girls had nothing to do, after just finishing their assignments and leaving the library.

The girls glared at the 2 and Ginny subtly tried to bring out her wand, noticing Luna was doing the same.

The ebony haired Slytherin in the middle noticed what she was trying to do and pointed her wand at Ginny, the other 2 doing the same to Luna.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you princess, if you don’t want me blowing you up in smithereens “

Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

Ginny gritted her teeth. She knew these 3 were trouble the moment they stepped in front of her and Luna.

“What do you want?”

Pansy stepped in to sneer at Luna and Ginny.

“What do you think you filthy blood traitors?? Hang out with you? Please! We’ve only come to warn you”

“Stay away from Blaise and Draco. I am warning you two now”

Tracey started, glaring directly at Ginny who glared back. She wasn’t one to step back from a challenge.

“I won’t say this again. Blaise is mine. I don’t know whatever it is you did to him. He is mine. Mine and mine alone. Don’t think he’d ever want anything to do with you, bitch. You’re just some annoying poor girl who would never amount to anything and you’re just looking for a clean break.” She drawled.

Ginny wasted no time as she saw red and landed a punch on Tracey’s right eye who screeched. Luna immediately went into action, casting the ‘expelliarmus’ on Pansy and her wand flew into Luna’s hands. Millicent though, had her wand and immediately went into action, casting a tongue numbing hex on Luna so she couldn’t cast anymore.

At the time, Ginny brought out her wand and cast a bat bogey hex on Millicent who dropped her wand in pain as bogeys took the shape of huge bats and wrenched out of her nose, attacking her and Pansy and giving them scratches.

With Ginny busy, she didn’t notice until late when she heard the incantation for the bludgeoning hex. She tried to dive but it still connected to her right shoulder and she felt it disconnect.

She let out a shout of pain in the midst of the chaos and in anger, raised her wand and casted the bat bogey hex on Tracey as well too, hearing her shrieking.

Just then, McGonagall rushed over and gasped.

“What in Merlin’s name is going on here?!”

* * *

**Infirmary**

Ginny sat on the bed next to Luna and the other 3 Slytherin girls on beds away from them, groaning and whining and Ginny rolled her eyes.

They really were useless.

She touched her right shoulder and winced. It was still quite sore. Pomphrey had treated her shoulder and given her numbing cream to use but it was still sore.

Luna had also been treated on her tongue numbing and was humming to herself in satisfaction. Ginny chuckled.

She looked to where Tracey was and grinned.

She was sporting a black eye. The swelling had stopped and Pomphrey had also given her numbing cream, but it was still a bit swollen and purple and Ginny giggled. Luna saw where she was looking and also giggled.

Tracey noticed them and glared before wincing.

Ginny had to remove her jacket but Pomphrey told her not to worry about her shirt since it was a spaghetti strap but now she was having real trouble putting it back on without wincing.

Just then, McGonagall walked back in, glaring at them and Ginny sighed.

“Of all the things to fight about, I can’t believe it's about boys! Honestly! I have informed your heads of house and I am going to be punishing you 5”

Ginny groaned but silenced when McGonagall glared at her.

“5 points removed from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and 10 points each for you 3 from Slytherin for starting this whole shenanigans. Also, detention throughout next week for you 3 girls”

“but professor!!"

Tracey tried but was silenced as McGonagall turned her back on her and walked out.

Pansy glared at the 2 friends.

“This is all your fault! And you Lovegood! Just leave my drakie poo alone! Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”

Luna only hummed and nodded before speaking.

“You should check yourself Pansy. It seems the nargles are quite fond of you”

Pansy shrieked in anger and just then, 4 other Slytherins walked into the infirmary.

Blaise, Draco, Theo and Greengrass.

“What the hell?”

Theo mumbled in amusement. Took one look at Millicent’s bandaged nose and red spots on her hands and face, similar to Pansy’s, except for the bandaged nose, and Tracey’s bandaged nose and swollen eyes and began laughing out loud, holding his tummy like it hurt.

Thankfully Pomphrey didn’t come out. Lucky him.

Millicent ignored him, standing up and walking out the infirmary in a grunt.

Pansy shrieked and brought out fake tears.

“Oh drakie poo, it was horrible! Those 2 just came at us and attacked us for no good reason! I was so lucky—”

“For God’s sake Pansy, never call me drakie in your life!”

Draco snarled in anger and embarrassment and Theo chuckled.

“You forgot the ‘poo’ part”

Draco glared at him but was ignored.

Blaise though, just looked at them all with a blank face, before walking up to Ginny as her heart beat fast.

“You okay?"

He asked her and she nodded.

“Yeah, just some bruises but I’ll be fine.”

He nodded and motioned his head to the doors and she nodded.

Grabbing her jacket, she slowly put it on, grimacing in pain at the sore shoulder, not noticing Blaise frowning at the bruise but Daphne noticed how his jaw clenched.

Theo noticed of course, while Draco was too busy trying not to blush as Luna talked to him and Pansy screeched like an harpy.

Tracey though, stared at Ginny in anger and jealousy, tears in her eyes.

* * *

“So I heard you were ganged up on.”

Blaise said once they stepped out of the infirmary.

Ginny snorted.

“ganged up on? Not really. Just a bunch of little girls in our way is all.”

Blaise looked at her amused.

“Just?... What did you do to them anyways, I noticed how injured they seemed to be and you and Luna looked better, except that bruise on your shoulder of course"

“Well, Luna cast the disarming charm on Pansy and then Millicent sent the tongue numbing hex at Luna so she couldn’t do anything. I punched Tracey, sent the bat bogey hex at Millicent and the bogeys attacked her and Pansy. Then, Tracey used the bludgeoning hex on me and I retaliated with the bat bogey on her and then Professor McGonagall came and the rest, as they say, is history”

She finished, smiling proudly and Blaise chuckled.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you liked the outcome."

“Oh yes I did! They deserved it alright?”

She defended herself and Blaise rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t say they didn’t, in fact, if it was me I’d have done worse… I’m trying to say good job.”

She looked at him and blushed.

“Oh, well thanks.”

She smiled at him as they got to the grounds outside and sat where no one would disturb them by the lake side.

“I guess I didn’t even expect a confrontation. She can’t even talk to me, so when some rumor passed by the Slytherin dorms, I had to know”

Ginny smiled humorously as she laid on the ground next to him.

“oh, well I didn’t know you were a gossip Blaise"

She chuckled and he smirked.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t now about me… little Weasley”

She scowled at him and gritted out.

“Stop. Calling. Me. Little. Weasley.”

He only shrugged back nonchalantly

“I’ll stop when I want to"

She rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky. It was bright and beautiful. Birds flew past every once in a while, the trees ruffled behind them and, curious, she turned to Blaise.

“I’m curious about something”

He kept on looking upwards, his eyes closed and she had the opportunity to see the outline of his face closely, his jawline, how his adams apple moved and the way his hair fell on his face.

“Well curiosity killed the cat”

She blushed as she was pushed back to their conversation. What the hell! She just checked him out! Ugh!

“Shut up… I just wanted to know what you’d be up to after graduation. I mean, you never told me”

He hmmed and didn’t talk for a moment before speaking, her eyes drawing immediately to his lips as he spoke.

“Well… I’ll love to go into my family business immediately. Well, not exactly immediately, but a month or so after graduation. My family comes from a long line of Italian businessmen. We Zabinis look for opportunities and make it a reality… like I did for you.”

Her eyes widened and she turned to look at him as he smirked, winking at her having caught her staring at his lips. She blushed but stood her ground and kept staring at him and he smiled a small smile which left her fluttering inside.

“Well, my family has a lot of businesses we run, mainly my father, as it came from my Zabini line, and it is my Zabini line that’s thriving the best. There is another Zabini line you see, the Zabini-Russo. They split from my family the time of my great great grandfather. That’s four generations before me. My line has made it far more than theirs you see. Their line focuses more on selling and distributing potions ingredients to the whole of Italy. My line, we have a vineyard in Italy and Spain and we have a line of hotels as well, in Italy, America and here in Britain. We also have 1 magical each in Italy and America. I’m going to learn under my father, the ways of the family so when I inherit it all, I know not to mess it all up.”

He smiled wryly and Ginny nodded, taken by his family history.

“That’s a really long family history you know. Italy sounds lovely, I hope to visit one day.”

She smiled dreamily.

“it is. Maybe if you do come, I’ll show you around”

He smirked.

“Really?”

“I wouldn’t mind… acting as a guide for a beautiful lady isn’t bad…”

He turned on his side, only a hairs breathe away from her, she could feel his breath on her skin with the closed contact they shared.

Just then, he stood up, leaving her confused for a moment before she shook her head.

“We should get inside. Its past 4. You should rest that shoulder”

“Oh…y-yh! Good idea…”

She mumbled and he helped her up, steadying her and they began their walk back to the castle.

“I think I’d actually like lunch right now though…”

Ginny mumbled In thought.

“Not a bad idea, lunch should have started a while ago, come I’ll escort you to your table”

Her eyes widened and she stumbled a bit.

“What? But… people would be there!”

He smirked at ease.

“All the more fun”

Just then, right as they entered the great hall, most of the conversation stopped.

They’d after all, seen the two of them together for the past month now and while it was shocking, it wasn’t a new thing anymore.

More conversation stopped though when he escorted her to not Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw table next to Luna.

Before she sat down though, he lent down and whispered in her ear which gave her tingles.

“Get better little Weasley”

And then, he pressed a kiss to her cheek which everyone saw and some students gasped and gossip began.

Ginny numbly sat down next to Luna who just smiled serenely.

Blaise walked back to the Slytherin table and sat next to his cousin who was smirking amusedly.

“You sure know how to gather attention cousin… and look who’s trying to kill you with a glare”

Blaise looked up and right to Harry Potter who was glaring at him which such intensity that Blaise was at first surprised but he smirked back at Potter who gritted his teeth before looking away.

The games were just starting Potter, just you wait.

* * *

Ginny was in the Gryffindor common room, going through her Occlumency textbook, Neville sitting next to her having just told her a joke when the golden trio barged into the room and straight for her, Ron leading them.

She groaned.

“Oh, here comes trouble”

Neville chuckled as he looked up from his potions textbook.

“They might not be up to causing any trouble, you know?”

“Ginny! What do you think you’re doing with that slimy snake?!”

Ron bellowed out as the common room grew silent. Neville broke it by sighing.

“Seems like I was wrong”

Ginny smirked at him.

“Told you”

“Answer me!”

“Or what Ron?! Are you going to force it out of me cause you know I won’t take it!"

She growled at him and Hermione put up silencing wards around them, including Neville since he was in their vicinity.

“Ginny, when he sat down, I saw Malfoy smirk at him. They’re both up to no good”

Harry spoke to her trying to make her see his way and Ginny scoffed.

“You do realize that’s his cousin right? He can smirk at whoever he likes”

“And he smirked at me too Gin. He looked up right at me and smirked. That should tell you he’s up to no good."

He tried to plead with her. Possibly 2 months ago, if Harry had told her to listen to him, she would have with little argument, but now, there wasn’t any chance of that.

“And I don’t care Harry. I’m happy you are at least not shouting out like Ron here, but I have everything under control.”

Hermione scoffed.

“Under control? Ginny this is serious here. We just got through a war, we’re only trying to protect you. I know we’re all trying to move on from past grievances, it doesn’t mean all the Slytherins have suddenly changed."

Ginny scoffed.

“All?? What do you mean by ALL! Are you trying to say Andromeda Tonks is a nasty Slytherin too? You have a lot of nerves"

Hermione hesitated, face turning red.

“N-no, i—”

This time though, Neville stepped in, sighing.

“You know you guys are not supposed to be sounding like this? First of all, Zabini isn’t a bad person. I’ve known him since I was 10 when I was invited to a Bones Christmas party. He’s a pretty cool guy, he might look heartless and uncaring, hell you might think him an emotionless bastard but he really isn’t. Also, his family never sided with Voldemort… wait! I know, his mother is a Malfoy… but do you know why they call her the black widow?”

The trio shook their head and this time Ron spoke up.

“Maybe his mother was some nasty snake??"

Ginny scoffed.

“Exactly Neville, and Ron shut the bloody hell up! You guys just jump into conclusions. She’s called that because during the time of the first war, she joined the ministry’s hit wizards, a more ruthless organization, like muggle soldiers I’ve been told and she was a ruthless and valued member. She later left to get married, settle down and have Blaise. The only members of the Malfoy family who actively followed Voldemort was Lucius Malfoy and Abraxas, his father. The others were neutral or just never were involved in the war. Honestly, you claim to know all but you don’t do your research correctly. You know what, Neville I have to go to my room. Good day.” Was all she said as she walked away from them.

“See you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Next day. Career Advice Day.

October 31st-Halloween

Ginny woke up that Monday feeling quite better. The pain had subsided and only gave a twitch. She’d have to use some more of the cream so the twitch would be gone by afternoon.

Sitting up on her bed, she noticed her roommates were still asleep and used the opportunity to enjoy the bathroom alone without annoying giggles, frog voices and squeals.

When she was done, she put on her uniform and put her hair in a high ponytail, with strands framing her delicate face.

She put some lip gloss on her lips and mascara on her lashes to make them even more longer and she left the room with her bag, deciding to stay in the common room since it was still early. She had no idea why she woke that early but she would use the opportunity to study her Occlumency. The book did say that when she was getting accustomed to the meditation, she would sleep better and wake up at early hours easier.

She settled on a sofa next to the fireplace and read for the next 30 minutes, watching some students go out the door.

She soon followed as well, waving at Colin and Neville.

She got to the great hall and sat down for a sport of breakfast when a giddy Luna sat next to her beaming.

“Well someone’s excited this morning, looking forward to the career talk?”

Ginny asked Luna who nodded.

“Why yes I am, but that isn’t why I’m this happy Ginny. Where have you been, I’ve been waiting for you… anyways, I met with Draco last night and he asked me to be his girlfriend!”

She squealed lowly and Ginny gasped.

“WHAT?!”

She bellowed out and people turned to stare at us but Ginny ignored them, still in shock.

Luna shhed her.

“Shh! No one knows yet, it’ll be quite fun for them to see us together won’t it?”

She giggled.

"How did it happen?!"

“Oh well he was really concerned about what happened yesterday and a lot of things were said and he admitted his feelings and before you know it, he asked me out”

“Wow”

“Right? I’m really glad. And if it hadn’t been for you it wouldn’t have happened this fast, or even ever! So thanks bestie”

She hugged me sideways and I smiled a bit before hesitating.

“Luna, you do know that whatever’s between Blaise and I isn’t real, right?”

Ginny said down heartened and Luna smiled a bit, holding her hand.

“For now, maybe. But I just have a feeling that you guys are good for each other, and even if it isn’t the truth, you never know what kind of friendship would blossom from it”

I nodded at her words. They spoke the truth after all. And with that, she thanked Luna and they continued on their breakfast.

Soon they were off for their career talk. The 4 heads of house not having any class that morning and so they used their class which was connected to their office.

McGonagall using the transfiguration class, Snape using his potions lab, Flitwick using his charms class and Sprout using her herbology theory class.

* * *

The Gryffindor students entered into the transfiguration class and was told to settle down.

“Morning students. As you know this is your career talk session. The last one we’ll be having with you before NEWTs. We might have another with you all after if there’s an opportunity. Every student will have exactly 5-10 minutes with me and will be called in alphabetically. You’ll have your sessions today and whatever career you have in mind will determine the NEWTs you’ve all decided to take, if you can take them and if the career is also in line with your OWLs result bear in mind. Okay, we’ll start with—”

* * *

The talk began and Ginny brought out her Wandless magic book to read. As she looked around as students were called in, she saw the golden trio together, Hermione gushing about something, she saw Dean flirting with Dora Martins who giggled and Ginny rolled her eyes. Isn’t he dating that Ravenclaw girl Li Su?

She turned to see Colin chatting with Stephanie and smiled. Good to see they were still talking and she wasn’t following that bitch Nancy’s advice.

Neville was talking with Seamus, Lavender and Parvati.

Ginny chose the seat at the back so no one would disturb her. She wanted a bit of quiet from the dramas that had been happening in her life.

Soon, McGonagall had reached alphabet ‘T’. It had been past an hour now and students had left. Hermione decided to wait for Ron while Harry had hurriedly left. No doubt to go look for that bitch, Chang.

The class had thinned out and she knew the talk was ending by 12 so they could have lunch and continue with classes. She wasn’t having a class after lunch but had her Ancient Runes club instead.

She yawned, bored as more names were called.

_Wandless magic is more of the intent. Clearing one’s mind and focusing on what you want to do. It doesn’t have to do with the words we speak when trying to cast with wands. Its more to do with intent, I want this book to come to me, will it come? You have to free your mind, be focused on what you want to do. That’s why Occlumency Is needed. At the same time, just because you are adept at Occlumency doesn’t mean you will be adept at wandless magic. You have to strive for it, not want to give up. You’ll force your core to adapt. Stretch like you’re about to die. That’s why not much people decide to learn it. Notable people who are known to have some ability of wandless magic are; Merlin, Nicholas Flamel, Albus Dumbledore, Baek Lee Yung, Adrian Alfonsi amongst others._

“Weasley Ginevra”

Ginny looked up from her book as she was called in by McGonagall. She quickly backed her bag, holding her book and walking in.

“Settle down miss Weasley, and I hope you haven’t been getting into any fights lately as well”

She asked sternly and Ginny smiled.

“No professor, I’ve been a model student!”

McGonagall snorted under her breathe and mumbled something like ‘just like the twins'

“Indeed. Now, how have your classes been?”

“They’ve been great professor, no setbacks whatsoever”

McGonagall nodded in approval.

“Good to hear. Now, during your 5th year, you expressed interest in quidditch being the career you want to focus on?”

“Yes, but I’ve actually changed my mind professor"

McGonagall looked at her curiously.

“Indeed? Explain Miss Weasley”

“I’m actually focusing on Curse Breaking right now. I’ve always been interested in ancient runes and arithmancy and my grades are a proof of that. Adding also that I joined the ancient runes club in my 4th year. I’ve gotten in touch with Bill and he’s sent the necessary books for me to learn introductorily from. It was actually one of my main careers before quidditch to be honest"

McGonagall stared at her in mild surprise then approval and gave her a small smile.

“A wise decision on your side Miss Weasley. I look forward to hearing great things about you. I checked your courses for NEWTs and they are a reasonable choice as well, keep up the good work and if you have any questions, you’re welcome to my office any time”

Ginny smiled gratefully at her.

“Thank you professor.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny has a rather serious Occlumency accident.
> 
> But in the process... Unlocks something?

It was finally November.

Today was the second quidditch match of the season. Between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Unfortunately, Hufflepuff got beat by the more violent Slytherin team.

The weather had gotten quite cold as well and it had been close to a week since the whole career advice.

Ginny had pushed herself more into learning Occlumency and now spent 4 hours of her time on it. Waking up around 5am and sitting on her bed, breathing in and out and focusing as well as at night too. It seemed like it was something that. Should be easy to get, but it really wasn’t.

That was why there was only up to 8 Occlumency Masters in Britain, Dumbledore and Snape included. Of course, some people could do it, but there was a difference between knowing it and mastering it.

She spent her afternoons or free time either reading more on wandless magic, curse breaking introductions or hanging out with Luna when there was time.

Night, at around 9pm to 10 was spent around Blaise which was one of her most favorite time but they were rarely ever enough times though as they had different schedules.

* * *

Ginny sighed in pain one morning in the middle of November as she woke up.

She didn’t exactly feel okay. She felt kind of sick. Her head had a stinging pain to it.

She decided to shake it off and go for her classes.

Meeting Luna at the Great Hall, she sat down, hunched as she rubbed at the increasing pain.

Luna looked at her concerned.

“Ginny? Are you okay?”

Ginny nodded as she pulled her plate with 2 toasts and poured herself a cup of pumpkin juice.

“Hm, yeah, I’m fine… I just have a teeny tiny headache. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? You didn’t even pack your normal amount of food. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Ginny sighed as she chewed her food. Luna meant well, but all the talk was getting to her.

“I’ll be fine Luna, really. I just woke up on the wrong side it seems. What class do we have together today?”

Luna stared at her once more before nodding.

“Well, we both have Charms class this morning”

Ginny nodded as she finished one toast and pushed her plate away. She didn’t notice the concerned look Luna gave at that.

They soon finished and were on their way to class, Ginny’s head hurting even more as voices echoed around her.

She finally decided that during lunch, after Potions, she’d head to Pomphrey for some headache potions or something.

* * *

Charms class flew way too slow for Ginny. Her head ache blew to proportions that she couldn’t focus in Flitwick's class. Her eyes were unable to focus, she could only see the silhouettes of people and Luna who was beside her had to help her keep her head up out of concern.

Once class was over and she groggily stood up, Flitwick walked over to them.

“Perhaps, you should take Miss Weasley to the infirmary Miss Lovegood”

She nodded as he promised to write a pass for their next classes and Luna helped her out of the class.

“Don’t worry Ginny, we’ll be at the infirmary soon. We’ll find out exactly what is wrong with you, just stay with me.”

But Ginny wasn’t listening to what she was saying, as she fell to the ground, limp, ignoring Luna’s shout of surprise.

She felt people rush over and someone pick her up bridal style, before she remembered nothing but the sweet call of darkness.

* * *

“Honestly Albus, she overworked her brain to the extent that she unlocked this.. talent! It’s stupid is what it is! She could have over fried her mind and ended up in a coma, or like one of those cruciatus victims who are lost in their minds! I should be calling over mind healers I tell you!”

She heard madam Pomphrey ranting as she regained consciousness. Groaning as she felt her head hurt. At least not like before.

The conversation immediately stopped as she sat up a bit.

“Careful Miss Weasley. You’ve been asleep for a while now”

She opened her eyes and winced as bright light clouded her face. Squinting and her vision readjusting, she saw the headmaster and Poppy in the infirmary and in front of her.

“Good afternoon headmaster, madam Pomphrey”

The headmaster smiled while Pomphrey immediately started casting spells on her.

“Evening Miss Weasley, and how are you feeling?”

Dumbledore asked her kindly and she smiled.

“A bit better professor, though my head hurts.”

Poppy huffed at that.

“Of course it would young lady! Learning the basics of Occlumency on your own. And without any teacher to aid you, what were you thinking?!”

Ginny was speechless at this.

“Oh… uh, I just… It’s one of the requirements I’m going to have for my curse breaking job… I thought it’d be a good idea to start learning now, rather than take a year to learn it and then begin the 1 year curse breaking training.”

Poppy huffed once more.

“And you didn’t think about the implications?? You were well on your way to frying your brain! You think meditating on Occlumency is the same as just meditating?? You’re basically trying to unlock a part of your brain you haven’t trained well enough for!”

Ginny could only stay quiet. She really didn’t think Occlumency was that dangerous. She just thought the wizarding world of Britain was just lazy and that was why they had only about 8 masters of Occlumency. It was one thing to learn Occlumency. You could block your mind, hide emotions and sort through your memories, but for a master, you could do those things in even better ways, you could also learn legilimency, you could learn astral projection through the mind, you could even learn wandless magic if you really took the time to learn those things!

“Be at ease Miss Weasley, your brain is healing quite well.”

Dumbledore smiled at her and she relaxed.

“So there’s nothing wrong with me?” she asked hopefully and Poppy butted in.

“Nothing? EVERYTHING is wrong with you!”

Dumbledore and Ginny turned to stare at her and she blushed and mumbled.

“Sorry… I just got carried away.”

Dumbledore chuckled amusedly.

“Well, nothing is negatively wrong with you per say, it’s just that, you, Miss Weasley, have done something quite extraordinary, or, as Minerva would say, sheer dumb luck. You see, you managed to be healed at a time, an exact time when your mind unlocked a part of your brain that deals with Occlumency. You see, take cruciatus victims for an example. It affects both the body and the mind. But when the mind snaps, the curse unlocks all parts of their brain, their mind, that they get lost in it, with no way to come out, no way to get help. It gets all scrambled up. You were, unfortunately on your way there, as without a teacher, you knew not this things. But as you unlocked this potential, it is quite an advantage for you I have to say, as you unlocked it in a way, that you can become an Occlumency master if you do want to.”

“What?”

“I’ll let you rest now. Poppy will give you all the necessary potions and advise. But you are welcome to my office any time. Rest well my dear, and you should thank both Miss Lovegood and Mr. Zabini for bringing you here and on time for Poppy to stable your mind.”

He nodded cheerily and hummed out of the room as Poppy gave her a headache numbing potion that was disgusting but with a hint of mint in it.

“Good. That should do for about an hour as I expect you’ll having visitors in some minutes.”

Just in that moment though, the golden trio entered and Ginny smiled a bit. They might have been getting on her nerves recently, but it was still good to see them.

“Ginny! Are you alright??”

Ron spoke worriedly as Pomphrey walked into her inner room.

“I’m fine Ron, I just had a little Occlumency accident but I’ll be fine.”

Hermione looked at her worriedly while Harry just looked around awkwardly.

Ginny thought he looked rather cute like that, but suddenly remembered he left her for that bitch.

“Occlumency?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, I’ve been practicing it for quite some time now. It’s one of the introductory skills I’m expected to have if I ever want to be a curse breaker.”

The golden trio looked at her like she’d grown a third head and Ron spoke up.

“Curse breaker? What in Merlin’s name are you talking about, I thought you wanted to be a quidditch star.”

Ginny shrugged.

“Changed my mind a couple of months ago. Curse breaking has always been my top profession anyways, and I’ve told Bill all about it.”

“Have you told mum?”

She winced.

“No, not yet, but I will”

Ron looked at her unconvinced and she rolled her eyes.

“To be sure though, you’re okay… right?”

She smiled at him. For all the numerous faults he had, he was still her brother who cared deep down even if he had an unfiltered mouth.

“Yeah. Pomphrey said I’d be out tomorrow morning”

Just then, the infirmary doors opened and 2 people walked in. Luna and Blaise.

Once Ron saw him, he glared and stood up, face red as a tomato and Ginny sighed.

“You! What the hell are you doing here??”

Blaise raised an eyebrow at him before ignoring him and walking to the other side of Ginny’s bed where Luna sat, greeting the other members of the trio who didn’t even deign to answer but we’re just staring suspiciously at Blaise.

“Stay away from my sister I’m warning you!”

Ginny growled.

“And I’m warning you Ron! I don’t care if you’re my brother! Don’t let me use the bat bogey hex on you!”

She seethed and he paled before gulping, trying to choose his battle wisely while Blaise just gave a small smirk.

Hermione kept staring at Blaise like he was some puzzle to fix and she’d fix it.

The trio eventually left and Luna turned to Ginny smiling.

“Hello best friend, how’re you feeling now?”

Ginny chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“Better. It seems I overstrained my mind studying Occlumency and now, I can definitely study it. But definitely not on my own. It’s all so confusing, but basically I almost fried my brain.”

Luna nodded seriously while Blaise just kept staring at her which made her conscious.

It seemed Luna noticed he wanted to talk to Ginny because she stood back up, dusting invisible dust from her skirt.

“Well, I’ll see you later then Ginny. I have to go hunt down a certain boyfriend of mine. I’ll see you again this night.”

And she skipped put. Satisfied her sister in all but blood was going to be just fine.

When she left, she hesitantly turned to Blaise.

“…Hey”

Blaise looked at her amusedly.

“if you wanted to learn Occlumency so much you could have just asked.”

She looked at him challengingly.

“Oh? And just who would have thought me??”

“You should remember there are 2 Occlumency Masters in this school alone. You do remember, right?”

He teased her and her ears became red and hot and he smirked. Bastard was doing it on purpose!

“Well I couldn’t exactly ask them now could I?! Snape is just a smarmy git! And Professor Dumbledore has more important things to do with his time! Besides… I didn’t know Occlumency was that serious”

She mumbled and Blaise scoffed.

“Really? Why do you think Occlumency itself is a mastery once you master it? And why would people pay galleons to learn it if you could do that on your own??”

She raised her hands and put it down helplessly. She hadn’t really known all those things. Shows what she knew. And now, Poppy would have sent a letter to her parents, Ron too. And she’d soon be in deep shit.

She sighed.

“I didn’t really know okay?”

She rested her back on the beds railings, the pillow on her lap as she fiddled with the pillow case.

“You could have asked for help you know?”

She shrugged.

“Who’d have helped?”

“I would.”

Her head immediately whipped to were he was. He was sat in a chair, looking as handsome as ever, his leg crossed over another as he looked majestic in the simple chair. His hair over one eye as he looked all over the infirmary before settling at her and she felt herself almost sigh.

“Why... Why would you, and how?”

He shrugged and he made it look so pristine.

“How? Well, as you know, most purebloods hire Occlumency teachers to teach their heirs or their children on the basics of Occlumency so they can protect their minds and secrets of the family. My Occlumency teacher is a family friend of the Zabini family. I could write to him and convince him to either write to you, or link you up with an Occlumency master. Why?”

He smirked here as he stood up and looked down at her.

“I guess because you still intrigue me.”

She didn’t know why, but she blushed a bit.

“Oh.”

He chuckled a bit before brushing his hand through her hair that fell by her face.

“Get some rest.”

And just like that, he was out the door, hands in his pocket, leaving her alone in the quiet of the infirmary, to her wild and scrambled thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the Christmas holidays.
> 
> It would seem Ginny got a peculiar invitation from Blaise. How will she explain that to her parents?
> 
> Meanwhile...

Weeks had passed since the whole Occlumency fiasco.

Her mother had sent her a Howler the following day, berating her for something as stupid as she did and also berating her for choosing a profession so dangerous. She then spoke about the scars Bill had gotten from his own job and how they’d be discussing the whole matter once she got home.

Ginny knew it was Ron who’d told their mum and pranked the golden trio as revenge for all they’d done, by turning their skins different shades with what the twins had given her. Harry was a chuddly cannons orange, Hermione was a glittering silver while Ron was a bubblegum pink.

It was hilarious as it stayed on the skin for 24 hours.

Also, surprisingly but greatly, Luna and Malfoy's relationship blossomed without any negativity. They seemed to fit, what with Luna’s easy going ways and humor and Malfoy’s uptightness and ferret ways.

Blaise though, continued to confuse and twist her feelings to the extent that she sometimes zoned out in his front, imagining herself in his arms. It was honest to God embarrassing and he seemed to know as he kept brushing his hands through her hair, or the time she tried to pluck a weird looking fruit in the school grounds and her hands couldn’t reach, he came behind her and plucked it for her. How she felt at that moment, close to him as he gave her the fruit when she turned. How his breath blew on her face, smelling of mint and caramel mixed well.

And then during the December period, how he asked her to come visit him in Italy from the 26th till the 2nd of January.

She wouldn’t lie and say she wasn’t thrilled with the prospect of spending time with him from school and people always up in her business. But she knew her parents, most likely her mom, wouldn’t allow her. But hey! She was 17! A daddy’s pet too! Maybe she could force her dad to see her own ways and let her go.

It would take a lot of convincing on her mom’s part tough, especially with the letters the woman had been writing to her. It also seemed Ron had told her she’d been hanging out with some Slytherin.

While her mom didn’t exactly hate on that particular house, it didn’t mean she wasn’t wary because of the whole war stuff.

* * *

“You okay gin?”

It was December 22.

Luna asked as the train jostled a bit.

“Hm? Oh yeah! Yeah I’m fine. Just thinking about the holidays. It’s the first Christmas after the war and all you know?”

Luna nodded.

“Yes. It will be something. But I also know you’re thinking of how to convince mama Weasley to allow you to go to Italy for a week.”

She smiled and Ginny blushed a bit, hesitantly nodding.

“Am I silly for feeling like this Luna?”

Luna shook her head.

“No. Never. I understand how you feel too. I never really expected to be with Draco. I thought I’d end up with either Neville or Rolf Scamander, my childhood friend in the U.S. But now, with what I feel, I know I wouldn’t have been completely happy. Maybe, just maybe this little break and then 1 week holiday is what you and Blaise need. The way you two look at each other, honestly, it’s real sweet. Anything can happen you know?”

Ginny smiled. Once again, Luna and her awesome speeches.

* * *

The train slowed down, signaling that they’d arrived at Kings Cross.

Ginny immediately smiled giddily. It felt relaxing actually. Back with her whole family soon. Best part was, Hermione was spending the Christmas with her parents and Harry with the Lupins.

She quickly grabbed her trunk and was out the rapidly emptying train. When she got out, the cold breeze of December was felt and the snow beneath her ugg boots pristinely white. She wrapped her coat tightly around herself and began searching her way through the crowd for her mom and dad who’d said they’d be picking them up.

Luna soon caught sight of her father looking around the station for her and hugged her, promising to write to her as her father was taking her to Spain for the holidays. She encountered Draco on the way, pulled him into a heart curling kiss before rushing to her father, Draco unable to correlate and his mum staring at him amusedly from nearby.

Ginny giggled before her eyes also caught sight of Blaise who was talking to an elderly man, possibly in his 60s. He wore an expensive looking black suit and smiled warmly at Blaise who returned it.

As if he knew someone was staring, he looked up and straight right at her. She felt it was magical. No one but them in the station. The man said something to Blaise and he replied, before nodding at her and she smiled, giving him a small wave and the 2 portkeyed away.

Sighing a bit, she looked around again, before spotting some familiar red heads and beamed, bustling over to them and hugging her dad.

“Hey dad!”

She greeted him and he hugged her back, beaming at her.

“Hello Ginny. Good first term?”

He asked curiously and she smiled.

“better than the last.”

He hmmed before turning to the others. Her mother turned to her and pulled her into bear hug and she almost choked, though she felt warm in her mother’s arms.

“Oh darling! Good to see you again! You look awfully thin though dear. Nothing a good spot of dinner won’t fix hm?”

She noticed the trio there as well as the Lupins. She smiled and decided to go say hi.

“Hey guys!”

Remus turned to her and smiled.

“Hello Ginny. Good to see you again.”

“Wotcher Gin!”

The blue haired 8 month old baby in Tonks' arms gurgled and bounced when he saw her, his hair turning ruby red like hers as he clapped. She smiled and pinched his cheeks making him giggle and his hair turn an unholy amount of colors.

Soon, they were all set and ready to move. Tonks covered Teddy’s hair up which made him disgruntled. It seemed he really didn’t like it.

They crossed over to the muggle world and there, they saw Hermione’s parents and she rushed to hug them.

They exchanged pleasantries once more and she promised she’d come over on the 2nd so they could all go school shopping together as school resumed on the 4th.

Saying goodbye to the Grangers, Lupins and Harry, the 4 Weasleys moved to the Ford Anglia now new and improved, courtesy of the ministry and entered. It looked similar to the older one but a darker sleek blue color to it. It had the enchantments on it like the former and expansion charms as well.

Putting their trunks in the boot, they bustled into the car and began their journey home. Flying invisibly of course.

Mum was busy discussing something with dad while Ron moaned about how hungry he was and Ginny smiled as she stared at the beautiful evening sky.

It was definitely good to be going home.

She really missed it’s peace and tranquility rather terribly.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day came beautifully calm.

Ginny woke up quite late at 9 am. It seemed her mother allowed her, and possibly Ron, sleep in. It felt really nice for that.

Standing up and stretching in her night gown, she grabbed her toiletries and bounded off to the bathroom to go have a hot shower as it was a chilly morning. Ah, the perks of magic. Hot water was available when needed.

When she was done, she went back to her room and dressed up appropriately to the weather. A pair of dark blue leggings, long-sleeved brown cardigan and her brown ugg boots.

She combed her hair into a high ponytail and walked down to have a nice spot of breakfast. She really missed her mother’s cooking. As she got to the last set of stairs, she froze as she heard a familiar voice.

“It's okay mum, I’m full, thanks for the breakfast.”

She beamed and bounded down the stairs, screaming.

“BILL!!”

She ran down to see him helping their mom charm the plate to wash and just in time to catch her in his arms.

“Hey baby sis! How’ve you been?”

He chuckled as he spun her around.

“Great! Good to see you!”

“Hey!”

“What are we, chopped liver?”

She heard two similar voices and smiled, turning to see the twins looking mischievous as usual and she hugged them.

“Good to see you guys.”

She looked into the living room and saw a very pregnant person in it and smiled pushing the twins out of her way, eliciting shouts of 'hey!' from the both of them as she sat and hugged the person who had a cup of hot cocoa in her hands.

“Hey Fleur! How’re you??”

She smiled.

“I’m fine Ginny, merci. You look like you’re thriving.”

“I’m trying.”

Ginny smiled shrugging as she stood up to have breakfast as Molly called her to the table, putting a sizable plate of eggs, bacon, beans and toast in her front and a glass of orange juice as well.

She didn’t bother to complain. After all, she did miss her mum’s cooking.

“Where’s dad?”

She asked after a few bites.

“In the garage, going through some trinkets of his.”

Her mum huffed and Bill chuckled.

“At least he has something to keep him busy mum. I’ll go get him.”

He pecked his mum on the cheek and she muttered a 'thank you dear’ as she went back to making the family secret eggnog.

“It could have been worse mum… he could have been obsessed with goats.”

Fred spoke up.

“Or rocks.” George.

“Or even Peacocks” Fred also added, eliciting giggles from Fleur and a smirk from Ginny while their mom scoffed, though there was a hint of a smile on her face.

Just then, Ron came down, slouching and looking like he’d just woken up, in his pajamas.

He yawned as he sat down for food and Ginny scrunched her nose in disgust as he dug in like an uncultured swine.

Honestly, what Hermione saw in him.

Then again, both of them were a force to reckon, so anything was possible.

Soon enough, Bill and their father joined them and they were soon discussing lots of things, from Charlie and his new girlfriend Carmen, to Percy arriving tomorrow evening and the twins' thriving business, especially this Christmas period. They were also doing owl service as well but having a break from the 25th till the 1st of January, 1999. Ginny smiled. She’d soon be graduating.

“So, Ginny, what’s this I hear of you choosing a career in curse breaking??”

Uh-oh.

Ginny looked up from the cup of cocoa in her hand and glared at Ron who smirked back at her.

Ow that boy was going down.

“Ow, well it’s actually what I’ve always wanted anyways.”

“Wanted?? But you’ve always gushed about Quidditch!”

Her mum said.

“Yeah, but curse breaking was always my first choice”

Her mom glared at a proud looking Bill.

“This is all your fault William Weasley! Now I'll have 3 of my children focusing on dangerous jobs! As if the twins’ experiment isn’t enough! Can’t you reconsider dear?”

I sighed and Bill cut in for me.

“Calm down mum. It’s not a bad job really, besides, she’s going to have a 6 months training program before she’s introduced to anything overly… dangerous”

Their mom huffed.

“But Ginny! You’re my only daughter! Shouldn’t you just take a job in the ministry?? I wouldn’t even mind quidditch much! Not to talk of battling with mummies or- or excavating tombs deep in the jungles of Africa!”

“Maybe we should have chosen that profession oh twin of mine.”

One of the twins muttered and Molly turned her eagle like eyes at them and they shifted away from her view.

Soon enough, the Weasley children decided to play a simple game of catching the quaffle.

It was fun and Ginny had a lot of fun with her siblings. They played for over 3 hours before the cold became a bit unbearable.

She spoke with Bill for a bit on curse breaking and he told her just how seriously dangerous it could be but she held her own and said she wasn’t going to give up on it and at the end of their conversation, he was real proud of her.

Evening came and the family was in the living room, Fleur in Bill and Charlie’s old room, having a much needed nap.

She watched as Bill played a real hard game of chess against Ron. The twins were writing in a journal while her parents were cuddled in one of the love seats, saying sweet nonsense to each other and she smiled.

Yes, she wanted this. Their love that lasted over 20 years and is still strong till now. She really wanted that.

She’d thought it’d be Harry, but now, someone else was appearing in her mind.

Oh! That reminded her.

She stood up, cleared her throat and went to sit in a chair close to her parents.

“Hey mom, dad. I have a favor to ask.”

They both turned to her and Arthur spoke.

“What is it Gin?”

“Well…”

She began, wringing her hands together nervously.

“You see, my friend invited me over to come stay at their house for a while and I thought it’d be a good idea you know?”

Arthur nodded at the simple enough statement while her mom though, narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“And who’s this… friend of yours?”

“Uh, Blaise Zabi—”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!”

Her mom shrieked in anger and the 4 other Weasley kids turned to look at their mother confusedly.

“But mom! If it was Ron or someone else you’d let them!”

She said angrily, standing her ground.

“Well of course, they’re boys! I won’t allow my own daughter gallivant to another country with some boy!”

“He isn’t some boy mum, he’s a friend!”

“Since when??”

“First year!”

Okay, maybe she was lying, but she did start talking to him back in first year. Well, he started actually.

“Who are we talking about?”

Bill asked their dad.

“A kid. Blaise Zabini”

“Oh, we’ve been hearing that name a lot in Ron’s letter sis. Honestly he’s not that bad.” Fred said.

Ginny smiled and Ron choked.

“Really?” their dad asked and the twins nodded and George continued.

“Well yeah, we’ve had a lot of encounters with him back when we were in Hogwarts. He’s pretty laid back once you get to know him.”

Ginny smiled, glad that at least someone was standing for him.

“But he’s a Malfoy!”

Ron spat out in anger. Oh honestly!

“His mom is son, and they’re quite a nice family dear. I’ve met the father before actually. A pretty nice chap, focused on his family and quite a force to be reckoned with.”

Arthur spoke, trying to make his wife see some sense.

“But…”

“Mom really, they aren’t all that bad. I’ve heard of the Zabini family as well. They aren’t bad at all. Some of my friends in the Wards department of gringotts said they are real good people. They apparently worked with a couple of families after the war and the Zabinis are one of them. Apparently they worked with them early this year when Voldemort destroyed their Britain home because they would not consent to being a part of his death eaters or something like that.”

“B-but Harry…”

Their mom began but Ginny wouldn’t hear that.

“Mom! Please, Harry and I dated, it was beautiful while it lasted, but apparently he preferred that Chang bit— girl to me. Now I’m trying to get on with my life just like he has. So please, let me go visit my friend, it’s just for some days after all.”

Her mom had mixed feelings about it but when she looked at her husbands face and her daughter’s shiny chocolate brown eyes, she relented and nodded.

“Fine, but i will be writing to the boys mother to be sure she knows about this… madness is what it is.”

She murmured the last part and Ginny squealed and hugged both her parents, Molly trying to hide her smile at her daughter’s beaming face as Ginny ran to go write a letter to Blaise and Luna about the good news.

“You’re all barmy”

She heard Ron mutter as she rushed past him.

“How many days is it by the way darling?” her mom asked as she began climbing the stairs.

“Just a week mom”

She was already close to her door when she heard her mom’s screech.

“A WEEK?!?”

Damn! That has got to wake an irate veela up.

She giggled as she closed her door.

* * *

Merrrryyyyy Christmas!!!!!


	11. CHAPTER 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas comes and goes with a little revelation.
> 
> Ginny finally begins her journey to France.

Christmas Eve came just as beautifully.

Today, Bill was taking her to go get presents for those she wanted to give.

They decided to leave in the morning by 10am with Ron, sadly, and spend about 3 hours in town. First, Bill would leave her in diagon alley, Madam malkins to be precise as he was giving her a hands on present of a new cloak. She waited there as he so took Ron for a haircut and Ginny had to agree that it did make him look better.

They went to muggle London next where she got a nice pair of form fitting silver pencil jeans and a dark brown knee length boot. She’d always wanted those types of boots! He got Ron some shirts as well and a leather jacket. Apparently, all guys have to have theirs. Ron was ecstatic.

They ended up splitting up in Diagon alley, agreeing to meet in 1 hour. Ginny bought a nice green and blue butterfly hair clip for Luna with a whole pack of multi colored pens for Luna. All in the muggle world.

She bought herself some pens as well. They seemed to work better than quills after all. She got the twins muggle prank products and Percy a book on muggle laws. She bought her mum a nice scarf that she thought would fit her and her dad an introductory book on electricity. She bought a nice scenting perfume for Fleur and a nice leather black bracelet for Bill with a diamond stud earring. She bought a necklace with a dinosaur tooth for Charlie and got Ron a Chuddley Cannons poster. She got Hermione a book on house elves, God knows the girl needs it if she’s still serious about S.P.E.W.

She hesitated a bit on getting Harry something before her resolve hardened and she decided to get him a chuddley cannons poster as well as he followed the same team Ron did. She didn’t really know what to get Blaise and basically just wandered about for a bit till she stumbled on a set of wizarding cufflinks. A pair was silver with a small symbol of a black snake moving around it, the second were a dark gold in the shape of a tiger head that opened and closed it’s mouth and the last were an onyx color with a dark Jade green line running in a line past.

Perfect!

They met and Bill decided to give them an ice cream treat and when Ron was lost in ice cream land, Bill jokingly commented on how similar they both were. How they both wanted a job in Curse breaking and went after 'foreign' people. She rolled her eyes though she smiled.

They soon finished by 2 and went back home.

Percy arrived at 6 in the evening.

Molly asked him of Audrey. His 4 month old girlfriend. Ginny though, greeted him before moving up the stairs to go wrap up her presents and send them with Fred and George’s Owl they lent her, giving Harry and Hermione’s to Ron to help her send them since her was going to send them his as well.

* * *

Percy arrived at 6 in the evening.

Molly asked him of Audrey. His 4 month old girlfriend. Ginny though, greeted him before moving up the stairs to go wrap up her presents and send them with Fred and George’s Owl they lent her, giving Harry and Hermione’s to Ron to help her send them since her was going to send them his as well.

* * *

Christmas Day.

Ginny woke up to jolly bells ringing from down the stairs and the twins singing echoing around the house. She giggled as she sat up, wore her slippers and rushed into the bathroom to rinse and brush her teeth before going down the stairs to see everyone up already. Seems the twins woke almost everyone up.

“Merry Christmas everyone!”

“Merry Christmas!” They all hollered back. Gift wrappers were scattered around as Ron was going through his gifts, his leather jacket on him.

Ginny decided to do the same, as she took a cup of eggnog from her mom.

She went through the gifts smiling. She got a cute blue gown from her parents she remembered eyeing one time, and the usual Weasley family jumper, she got more pranking products from the twins and chocolate frogs from Ron, a book on curse breaking from Hermione and the holy head harpies latest poster from Harry. She also got a cute set of tiny dragon claws earrings from Charlie and a sack of 20 galleons from Percy. Thank you Perce. From Luna, she got a beautifully framed picture of them and a pair of bright yellow shoes from her.

She opened the last one and had to stifle her gasp. It was a beautiful silver bracelet. And it was from Blaise.

it looked simple yet so elegant. Dainty but could make a difference when worn right.

Ginny continued to admire it as it shined and glistened in the right light.

Fleur who was on the chair next to were she was on the floor smiled and whispered to her.

“Oh my. A beautiful present. And pure silver as well. You must be special to this Mr. Zabini Bill told me about.”

Ginny blushed as she fingered it.

“We’re just friends though”

She muttered and Fleur giggled.

“I don’t think so. Not with the way you so obviously feel about him. Besides, who would say no to someone as beautiful as you?”

Ginny snorted.

“Harry didn’t think so.”

She said sadly, twirling the beautiful bracelet.

“Well Harry doesn’t know what he’s missing. Give him some time if he’s the one you really want. If he isn’t? Don’t waste your time pining over someone who doesn’t feel strongly for you.”

Ginny smiled and thanked Fleur before packing her things and up to her room. She then came back to eat breakfast and then took her bath.

Once it was 4, she began to get ready for the Christmas dinner, dressing in a black leggings, the Weasley jumper colored Ruby red and her new ugg boots. She did her hair in a high ponytail and did it in a bun. She wore Blaise' present, and sprayed some nice scenting perfume.

There was a knock on her door and she opened it to see Ron in a cannons orange Weasley jumper and his leather jacket on. He looked extra giddy. Ginny rolled her eyes.

“What Ron?”

“The Lupins are here already. Harry is too! He has on his new leather jacket too. You know... you should be nice to him Ginny...”

Ginny raised an eyebrow at that and crossed her arms.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He had shifty eyes and she knew he had done something, or did something. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and he shifted.

“What did you do Ron?”

“Um, uh… I didn’t do anything”

“Ron!”

“Fine! Fine! I might have given Harry a little shove back in 6th year to ask you out okay?! I mean, I wasn't really happy about it, but you both seemed to like each other! I just thought you both needed a little pushing and all!”

As Ginny heard that, her patience and anger string snapped and Ron, after this day will swear that Ginny’s hair looked like breeze was blowing it.

“What?”

She breathed out.

“I’m sorry okay?? I just thought it’d end up great you know. You’d been pining for him all this while and Harry seemed to have a bit of a crush on you when you were dating Dean. Of course Hermione told me it’d be bad idea but later even she agreed that you both needed a push. And—”

“Hermione knew?”

He gulped.

“Um. Yeah”

Ginny sucked in her breath in anger. She really didn’t want to loose it right now that people were getting ready for the 1st Christmas dinner after that awful war. She shifted back into her room and looked right at Ron who winced.

“Leave.”

“Gi—”

“LEAVE!!”

She screamed and an invisible force blew her door shot with such an intensity that Ron fell down with a shriek at the other side.

She didn’t even think about the fact that she’d just used her sheer will to do her first wandless magic. No. A tear fell from her right eye and she immediately cleaned it.

All her thoughts were on the fake relationship she’d basically had with Harry Potter.

How dare he.

Oh, she didn’t just blame him. She blamed the 3 of them.

But no, now wasn’t the time to cry over this matter. She’d show those 2 gits downstairs that she was fine and she was so over the fake, over 6 months relationship, that had basically been a waste of her time.

Quickly using some make-up for her face, she walked down the stairs to see everyone in Christmas spirit. Molly was holding a squealing Teddy and talking to Andromeda while Tonks was having a devious looking conversation with the twins. Ted was talking to Arthur and Bill while Fleur was also in the conversation with Molly and Andromeda.

Percy was laughing at something Audrey, his girlfriend had said and Angelina and Katie giggled at something they saw on the wall, which was a picture of the twins as toddlers and missing an alarmingly high number of teeth as they shined their teeth.

Ron and Harry were in a corner whispering to themselves and occasionally looking at the stairs where Ginny had just gotten down from and greeting the adults before she carried Teddy who had cried out in joy when he saw her.

Everyone in the room wore something in common though, and that was the Weasley jumper. Harry had worn his emerald colored own with his new leather jacket as well, just like Ron did.

Dinner was served outside on a long table decorated with all sorts of delicious looking food under a beautifully decorated giant tree. Golden lights arranged on it and in the area and tiny fairies in the tree giggling and dancing around. Molly Weasley had really outdone herself.

17 people including a toddler moved to the garden and settled down to eat. Teddy had a high seat on the table as well so as not to be left out.

As she got out the door, Ginny was accosted by Ron.

“Ginny I’m really sorry!”

“And I don’t bloody well care Ronald! How could you! Your own sister! So what if I had a crush on Harry, it could have just been a flying feeling! You know what. Never. Talk. To. Me. Again. You and your golden trio.”

And she turned away from him, leaving a sad Ron behind.

Harry walked up to him.

“Sorry Ron”

He mumbled.

“Not your fault”

The dinner was quite beautiful minus the drama. Ginny sat next to Katie and Angelina next to Katie while the twins were in front of the two, ignoring Ron and Harry, though deep down she knew she was being a bit childish. They all chattered with each other. There was no dull moment. They gave toast and laughed and soon the dinner was over.

Ginny was full when everyone hugged and went home and she went to bed, having packed already for her visit to Italy tomorrow. She couldn’t wait. Bill and Fleur as well we’re going to France.

She changed into her spare PJs and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny woke up quite early and took her bath. Her dad was the one taking her to the ministry where the Zabini family had already arranged a portkey for her according to Blaise.

Someone would be there when she lands in the ministry in Italy to take her to the Zabini Manor in Rome.

She dressed up in the short blue gown her parents bought her.

She wore a white zip up cardigan over it but didn’t zip up and a pair of silver high tops converse she’d seen on some muggleborns. Fleur had given her as a present and it was real beautiful. She also wore the silver bracelet and she was ready. She placed a warming charm on herself since she was wearing a short gown thought she wore silver but transparent pop socks.

Carrying the briefcase, she went down and saw her mom already making breakfast. It was around 7 am, Bill and Fleur had already gone. Her portkey would be leaving by 8.

“Morning mum”

She smiled giddily as she dropped her briefcase and took a cup of pumpkin juice.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you dear, I’ve been told that eating or drinking an hour or so to when you’re using a portkey to another country causes vomiting or stomach upset.”

Arthur spoke as he ate his breakfast and Ginny shrugged.

“It's just a glass of pumpkin juice dad.”

“That’s what they always say.”

He mumbled.

“Did you pack your toothbrush dear?”

Molly asked and Ginny nodded.

“Extra clothes? Your Weasley jumper? Your comb? Your wand? Your—”

“Mum, mum! Calm down okay? I’ll be gone for just a week”

“Oh, but that’s a long time. And the only reason I’m letting you go is because Mrs. Zabini seemed like a really nice woman when she wrote back to me.”

Her mum grumbled and Ginny chuckled and hugged her.

“I’ll be fine mum”

“Oh I’m sure you will. You’ve grown to be a strong and independent woman.”

“Mum, you’re talking like I’m going into the wild or something.”

“Might as well be” Molly muttered and Ginny chuckled.

Arthur was soon done with breakfast and they were soon out the door and into the Ford Anglia. It was better that way anyways, than using the floo and ending up covered in soot and dirt.

They got to the ministry and went to the department of international travels and greeted the person in the office.

“Good morning dear sir, I’m here on a portkey under Ginevra Weasley for 8am?”

Her dad asked as she giddily bounced from toe to toe unable to believe she was actually going!

“Ah, yes. Please walk through that door and you’ll see different counters for different continents, look for the continent in which your place of travel is and submit your name for check.”

They thanked the man and were soon done with the whole registration. And in her hand was a large silver quill.

Hugging her dad and wishing him a happy new year, the portkey activated and she was soon in Italy.

Her father was right, she thought as she felt herself go green. She shouldn’t have drank even a sip of that pumpkin juice. It was turning her whole tummy all around. Looking around, she saw people in the extra large room. People hugging and welcoming people.

Looking around for any sign of who was to take her to the Zabini home, she spotted the man who picked up Blaise from kings cross. She hurriedly walked up to him.

“Um, good morning sir, you looked familiar and—”

“Ah, you’re the girl my nephew is quite fond of are you not? I am Alfonzo Zabini. A pleasure dear girl”

The man said in a strong Italian accent that made Ginny excited. She really was in Italy!

She blushed a bit when she suddenly realized what the man had said and nodded.

“Um, I’m Ginny Weasley sir, pleasure to meet you.”

“A pleasure my dear, now grab unto me, we’re unfortunately using another portkey to Rome and straight to the Manor.”

Ginny’s heart lurched and her stomach protested, but what could she do?

She was ready anyways, for what she deemed another adventure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!

They landed once more and Ginny felt like she was going to pass out as her stomach protested rather violently. Yup. She felt like puking now.

“welcome my dear, to your destination.”

She gently looked where she was and her jaw dropped. Okay, even if she wasn’t a gold digger, she sure as hell knew how to admire something this magnificent and architecturally beautiful.

The Manor stood on a hill and spread across luscious grass and looked high and mighty. It was a picture of wealth and prestige and Ginny immediately became self conscious. This wasn’t exactly what she was expecting. Oh she knew he was rich. But if this was where he lived, then he was possibly 3 times richer than his cousins, the Malfoys!

What the hell was she doing here?!

“My dear, just walk up the front door and knock. I’m afraid I must be on my way back home. Ciao!”

And he apparated away.

Confused on what to do, she did as the old man, Alfonzo told her to do and went with her briefcase to the large intimidating looking front door and knocked.

The door opened and an house elf was in front, a female, wearing a cute maid dress with an house Crest, possibly the Zabini own, on it.

“You must be the Miss Weasley! I have been told to direct you to the living room when you come Miss Weasley. I am Giulia and I will be your personal elf for your stay in Zabini Residence Miss Weasley!”

With a snap of Giulia's hands, Ginny’s briefcase disappeared while she was still in the shock, of having a PERSONAL ELF!!

And a quite adorable one too! what with the way she always mentioned her name continuously. And her accent while speaking English!

She followed numbly after the elf, her hair bouncing around her like dark flames as they fell to her waist.

They moved past a giant gold and black spiral stairway and into a huge ass living room that basically screamed of wealth.

Okay, now she knew why Blaise had always seemed like an ass to her.

She heard a woman speaking in Italian? And saw the woman as she fully entered the room.

Her back was all Ginny saw as her platinum white luscious curls of hair reminiscent of the Malfoys, fell to her waist shiningly and reminded her of the Malfoys. Her skin was a bit tanned and she wore a form fitting dark blue knee length gown that showed her assets in a tasteful manner. Her hands looked manicured and painted a natural brown and on it, a really large emerald ring and another silver wedding band on her ring finger. Her wedding rings. Her heels were a silver color and possibly cost quite a lot.

Just looking at her like this, she knew this woman was Blaise Zabini's mother. The ways she spoke powerfully. Soft but firm to the 3 elves that were in front of her. Possibly head elves.

Once she was done, she turned and Ginny had to stifle a gasp. This woman was beautiful and intimidating to be in the presence of.

Her eyes were so much like her son’s, so different from the Malfoys grey. She had smile lines on her face and she looked like and ageless beauty. She looked to be in her early 30s but Ginny knew she was in her 40s.

“Mistress, the Miss Weasley has arrived.”

Mrs. Zabini smiled and walked over to her, confidence and poise in her footsteps.

“Ah! You are Ginny Weasley! My son never told us just how beautiful you are! And look at that hair! So magnificent! You will be the Belle of any Ball I can assure you!”

The woman spoke in English with a mixed accent of both Italian and British, placing kisses on both of Ginny’s cheeks.

Ginny blushed a bit before curtseying a bit like she was trained by her mother when she was young.

“A pleasure to meet you ma’am. Might I say, you have a lovely home.”

The woman smiled before nodding in approval and Ginny immediately felt she’d done something good.

“Oh thank you dear. And none of that ma’am nonsense. While not in public, call me Esmeralda or just Esme.”

Ginny smiled, nodding.

“Now dear, I’m sure you are quite tired and need to refresh, Giulia will take you to your room. She’ll be your personal elf for the duration of your stay here. I’m sure Blaise would soon be back from visiting a few friends. Once you’re done refreshing, Giulia will take you to the dining to have a nice spot of breakfast and then you should rest up. We have the rest of the week to catch up.”

Esme smiled as she patted Ginny’s cheek and Ginny smiled, relaxing a bit. Okay, maybe Mrs. Zabini wasn’t going to be scary.

She followed the elf through the beautiful flight of stairs and past beautiful antiques and portraits. They reached a white door and Giulia opened it, gesturing for Ginny to enter. When she did, she gasped. Okay, she definitely wouldn’t mind this holiday!

The room was large and spacious and all the warm and pastel colors went with each other as well.

“I chose the colors and décor Miss Weasley, I hope it’s what you like.”

The elf hoped and Ginny smiled gratefully at her.

“Oh it’s wonderful! You did a great job!”

Giulia perked up and bounced happily on her feet.

“There is an indoor room for putting your clothes and also an indoor bathroom. Giulia has arranged your clothes into a wardrobe as well. There is also a bunch of towels and robes as well for after your bath. I will leave now and be back in 30 minutes for you to have your meal.”

And with that, she popped away and Ginny smiled, looking around. Maybe she deserved to holiday like this before the stress of NEWTs came upon her. She also brought the homework she hadn’t completed so when she had time, she’d do them.

* * *

Ginny relaxed in the tub for about 20 minutes before cleaning up and dressed in a pair of her new black leggings, her ugg boots and a mint green long sleeved cold shoulder thigh length sweater that was form fitting. She put her hair up in a ponytail and Giulia arrived just in time to direct her to the huge ass dining room where she was served like a princess. She was real glad her mother thought to teach her mannerisms.

Once she was done, she was escorted back to her room where she quickly wrote a letter to her parents that she’d arrived safely, told Giulia to help her send it and drifted into a nice and comfortable sleep.

* * *

Ginny relaxed in the tub for about 20 minutes before cleaning up and dressed in a pair of her new black leggings, her ugg boots and a mint green long sleeved cold shoulder thigh length sweater that was form fitting. She put her hair up in a ponytail and Giulia arrived just in time to direct her to the huge ass dining room where she was served like a princess. She was real glad her mother thought to teach her mannerisms.

Once she was done, she was escorted back to her room where she quickly wrote a letter to her parents that she’d arrived safely, told Giulia to help her send it and drifted into a nice and comfortable sleep.

When she woke up, she felt more energized than before. Sitting up, she yawned and stretched before standing up and smiling. She went to the bathroom to go fix herself up and decided to explore a bit. The tempus charm showed that it was just past 2 after all.

As she got down the spiral staircase, she saw Blaise walk through the huge front doors.

She didn’t know why, but she felt he was even more handsome than she last saw him.

His hair was a bit tousled in the pompadour style and his skin was just a bit tan. He wore a long sleeved black form fitting shirt and light brown pencil trousers with a pair of black dragon hide boots, one hand in his pocket as he closed the door and turned just in time to see her staring at him.

She didn’t know why, but deep down, she felt that she missed him. A lot.

He had a small smirk on his face when he saw her and she blushed as she got down the stairs.

“Hey…”

She greeted him as she stood a few feet from him, her fingers playing with her silver bracelet.

He walked up to her and raised her hand in his, his eyes catching the bracelet as he pecked her hand and she felt her insides flutter.

“Hello little Weasley.”

At the sound of the name, a scowl appeared on her face and he looked down at her amused.

“I thought you’d have forgotten that ridiculous name.”

“Of course not. When did you get here?”

“Around 9 or so I think? Your uncle, Alfonzo brought me here.”

Blaise hmmed.

“And I met your mother too.”

“Oh?”

“She’s really cool.”

He smirked.

“Well, she’s my mother.”

He said cockily and I rolled my eyes.

He then moved and put my hand around his arm as he escorted me somewhere.

“Come. Let me show you around.”

She scoffed.

“Like you gave me a choice.”

She saw the outline of a smile on his face but ignored it.

* * *

Night came soon enough, and as she lay on her bed, she smiled. Today had not been bad at all.


	13. CHAPTER 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny meets friends of Blaise... And one of the she isn't so sure about, especially if she's competition.
> 
> But later on though, she still wonders about her feelings for Blaise, and what he felt too.

29th

2 days had passed and Ginny was loving every bit of the holiday. She found the time to complete some of her assignments and Blaise took her on a tour of places he loved in Rome. They spent most of their time together actually, and she got to see his mother twice, if only for short periods. It seemed his mother was quite a busy lady. Blaise later told her she sometimes worked as an event planner and one of his father’s advisories. The important one. He also explained why she hadn’t met the man as well. Apparently, the day she had gotten there, his father left for an important meeting in the U.S.

Today, the 29th, Blaise told her he had arranged a little hangout so he could introduce her to his 3 friends her in Rome. All purebloods. They’d be having a Jacuzzi party it seemed. While Ginny was extra nervous, she also felt excited. She wanted to meet his friends and she desperately hoped they weren’t asses like Blaise was.

Changing, she wore a beautiful tropical black one-piece swimsuit with an off-shoulder cape and colorful flowery prints on it. Modest but accentuating her beautiful shape.

She left her hair to overflow and then Giulia escorted her to the Jacuzzi.

It was situated in an outdoor looking area, looking out to the hills and real large. It was bubbling with the temperature appropriate water and 2 unfamiliar guys were in it with Blaise. One had darkish brown hair that was pretty long but tied at the nape of his neck. He was laughing at something Blaise had said, a glass cup of wine in his hand that he twirled. He was really tanned and seemed muscular from what he could see of his hands. The second was a brown haired whose hair was in a buzz cut kind of style. From where she stood, she could see he had a Playboy sort of look. A cocky smirk and his baby blue eyes which would probably draw a lot of girls in. He had a tattoo on his left chest of a Crest, possibly his family’s and spotted a similar tan to the other guys’.

Blaise looked up soon enough and she saw his eyes rake up and down her body and she had to force down the blush that had threatened to take over. Oh she knew she had a great body. Tons of quidditch training had given her a tiny waist, perky boobs and a delectable ass that she was quite fond of, but she still wasn’t sure about her swimsuit. She chose this one because she knew better than to select a more provocative one while still living under the roof of her mother. One of her plans after graduation and once she moved out was getting some new things added to her wardrobe to make her feel like the adult she now was.

Blaise smirked a bit and Rose from the Jacuzzi and she felt her throat dry as water leaked down his muscular body as he was damn shirtless! Her eyes raked over his physique in admiration before she realized what she was doing, not before her caught her though, and invited her over with a nod off his head which she answered and made the two other guys realize her presence.

The player looking one whistled while the long-haired one which she realized had smoldering brown eyes smiled a bit.

_“Where has she been all my life!”_

The player, as she had now dubbed him, muttered something in Italian which she didn’t understand but Blaise had a tiny twitch of amusement for a bit and it disappeared.

Blaise helped her into the Jacuzzi and situated her in the middle of him and the long-haired guy. Thankfully away from the perverted looking one, but hey! Sometimes you choose friends you don’t understand.

“Ginny, I’d like you to meet 2 of my friends, Marco De Genova and Dante Umbro. Guys, this is Ginevra Weasley”

“Call me Ginny” she said, inwardly beaming as he called her Ginny! For the first time!

The player now known as Dante smirked.

“Ooh! A feisty little one there, I’d love to know you more”

He said suggestively, his accent quite strong and Ginny had to inwardly barf at his forwardness.

“Thank you for the… suggestion, but I **suggest** we leave it at just that. A suggestion.”

Marco who had downed his glass and was pouring himself another barked out a laugh.

“I like her already! You never choose less hunh Blaise? It’s nice to meet you miss Weasley”

Ginny smiled. This guy she could like.

“You too. And call me Ginny”

He nodded before turning to a still smirking Dante.

“just when is Enrico getting here anyways? He sure is taking his bloody time isn’t he?”

Before any of them could answer though, another voice answered.

“Well my handsome features don’t just take minutes to prepare brothers”

And the 4 turned to look at the newcomer and even Ginny had to admit he was real handsome.

He had dark black wavy hair that fell to the nape of his neck and silver eyes and a tan skin.

“Guess who’s back from Spain guys?”

He gestured behind him and a girl, no, lady sauntered past him, moving her hips like a vixen and wearing a really sexy bikini that made Ginny immediately feel too covered. It basically left less to the imagination, all strings and ropes that Ginny knew without doubt that she could never wear. Not because she'd never be able to rock it, but more because it literarily left nothing to the imagination.

But hey, to each her own.

She had similar features to the guy next to her. The same silver eyes meaning. And she was more tanned than the guy. She had black hair that fell to her shoulder tips, styled in a side parting.

Ginny saw her as an exquisite beauty, immediately reminding her of Cho Chang but a much more beautiful version and confident with the way she sauntered like she owned the Manor.

Just who was this girl?

The other boys stood up to greet her and out the Jacuzzi. The other guys placed kisses on both of her cheeks but when it got to Blaise, she hugged him and placed a kiss next to his mouth, so close to his lips and Ginny’s eyes narrowed marginally.

The new guy soon noticed her and walked over to the Jacuzzi.

“And who are you miss?”

He asked curiously as he settled in next to her but not too close.

“Hi, I’m Ginny Weasley”

He smiled and nodded.

“A pleasure to meet you, I’m Enrico Tuscany. Call me Rico, that’s cousin, Corinna”

He gestured as everyone settled in the water, Blaise settling next to her and the girl immediately moving to sit next to him. Extra close.

“So Ginny!”

Dante started.

“How exactly did you become friends with an icy person like Blaise Zabini?”

He smirked and Ginny shrugged, trying to ignore the girl who was basically snuggling into Blaise, and he wasn’t even **doing** anything about it!

“Oh! Um, well he was kind of a nuisance in the beginning”

Blaise scoffed at that and butted in.

“More like you were always in need of my help. She seems to always be in trouble”

“So you have some kind of princess in danger complex?”

Rico said jokingly.

“Well that’s our Blaise boys, always trying to help out the little girls”

The Corinna girl smirked, making eye contact with Ginny as something passed through her eyes and Ginny seethed.

Really! Just who the hell was this girl?!?

“I highly doubtful Blaise has some hero complex in him though. He looks like one of those bastards who’d rather buy your soul”

Rico chuckled and Marco nodded. He seemed like the quiet one in the group.

Blaise smirked.

“That’s if it was even worth anything”

“Geez. Harsh!”

Dante replied him and he just shrugged while Corinna giggled, pressing her boobs to his side.

“So I guess since Blaise is graduating next year when he should have done that this year, we should continue our plans”

“Plans?”

Ginny asked, trying to see if she could get along with this girl. Maybe she was just a friend of Blaise or something. Ginny thought maybe her brain was just making things up.

“Oh yeah!” Rico said.

“We planned to travel to 7 countries for a month after graduation but with what had been happening in Great Britain last year, it wasn’t possible”

“Hm… but I’m sure we can go now. I was really looking forward to spending it with you Blaise”

Corinna whined and Marco muttered under his breath.

“Like we didn’t all know”

Which Ginny heard and made her curious and utterly jealous of her. Really, who was this girl and why was Blaise not even doing anything about her?? She was basically being a nuisance, and Ginny, deep down, had always thought she and Blaise connected in some way, especially at Hogwarts. Was this experience trying to show her that they wouldn’t work in the real world? Was she really doomed to be heartbroken again??

She sighed. Maybe she shouldn’t have come for this holiday.

“Hey, you okay?”

Blaise asked her curiously and she faked a smile and nodded.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine.”

Conversation took up again and Ginny could only watch helplessly as the 5 who seemed to know each other quite well laughed and joked about things, the Corinna girl sometimes staring at her with such intensity she had tried to avoid making eye contact with her a number of times.

Sometimes they’d forget and slip into the Italian language that it was when one of the guys pointed her out or when Corinna teasingly dissed her about not knowing Italian, that they’d all go back to English once more.

Ginny vowed to learn it soon.

It was a bit past evening now and Ginny wasn’t really feeling herself anymore and she excused herself from the Jacuzzi.

She didn’t notice a quite worried pair of eyes watch her go.

* * *

As she walked around the Manor, towel wrapped around her waist to go to her room, she bumped into Mrs. Zabini. She wore a sleeveless mint green jumpsuit and a silver high heel, her hair in a high ponytail and make up free but looking youthful as ever.

Mrs. Zabini, or Esme smiled when she saw Ginny.

“Ah! Ginny! I see you’re just getting out of the Jacuzzi. Where are the others?”

“Oh, well um, they’re still there, talking to Corinna”

Ginny who had been keeping in all her tears so she could go cry in her room felt part of her resolve crumble a bit. Why was she feeling like this? Like her whole heart was about to burn.

Mrs. Zabini’s face lost its smile and she pursed her lips in disapproval.

“Oh. So she’s around. Hm…”

Ginny looked at her curiously.

“Is something wrong Esme?”

Esme smiled a bit.

“Not per say. It’s just I’ve never approved of the girl… she clings to Blaise like a fungus”

“Oh… did they ever…”

“Date? No, sadly it appears my dear son is the non-dating kind, but thankfully he hasn’t dated her. She isn’t exactly the kind to bring home for your parents, especially parents who know how loose her morals are. But it doesn’t mean they aren’t… close”

She said, making it have a double minded meaning.

Oh.

So, they’ve had sex.

That was even worse.

“So Ginny dear, I’m sure you know about the Ball, I wonder though, did you bring anything to wear?”

Ginny shook her head apologetically.

“No Esme. Blaise didn’t see it fit to tell me before I came here”

She rolled her eyes a bit, smiling as his mother scoffed.

“That boy. Why am I not surprised. Well, in that case, I’ll send Giulia to come check your body measurements and take it to my designer. A great one I assure you”

“No! You don’t have to, really. I could just stay in my room the whole night”

But Esme was having none of it.

“No, no my dear. You’re a visitor in this house, and you can just see it as a thank you present for gracing us with your presence here in Italy.”

Esme didn’t let her say no until she finally acquiesced and the woman smiled a beautiful smile that Ginny just had to return.

“Great! I have somewhere to be at now, why don’t we spend tomorrow morning at a nice spa I booked for, hm? It’d be nice for some girl time before the Ball”

Ginny nodded and Esme turned to go before she stopped.

“Oh, and Ginny, don’t give up on Blaise. He might look all hard on his exterior but he really is soft in the interior”

And with that, she walked away, leaving Ginny in her thoughts.

* * *

Ginny was on her bed that night, staring at the ceiling, in her PJs when she heard a knock on her door and she quickly stood up to open it.

It was Blaise.

He wore a white round-neck shirt and Ash colored sweatpants, his hair a bit messy and to Ginny, he looked perfect.

“Hey”

“Hi…”

She muttered, resting on the door entrance.

“Are you okay? You left quite early today…”

She sighed a bit and mumbled.

“Sorry… it’s just, you seemed to be having a good time with your friends and I seemed to be getting in the way, so…”

She shrugged and Blaise raised an eyebrow.

“You know little Weasley, if I didn’t want your presence around I’d have not invited you over here”

She smiled a little, before smirking in triumph at something.

“You called me Ginny this afternoon”

He smirked down at her

“Well I didn’t want anyone stealing my name for you now did I?”

He spoke lowly and she blushed.

“So… Corinna… you both seem to hit it off”

She said in a seemingly calm voice.

“Hm, she’s a friend I guess”

“Oh… just, a friend?”

She mumbled and he looked at her carefully and he soon chuckled.

“Yes, just a friend. And little Weasley, I’d have thought jealousy is beneath you, your highness”

Ginny scowled at him before shivering a bit.

“You’re cold? Perhaps we should shift our discussion till tomorrow—”

“No! No, you can… Come in”

She gestured aside. She didn’t know why, but she really wanted to talk to him.

He had an expression on his face that Ginny couldn’t quite catch before he nodded and entered. They walked over to one of the comfy couches in her room and sat side by side, turning to face each other and Ginny feeling a bit mischievous, placed her legs on Blaise’ lap. He looked at her legs which she’d worn her cute bunny pink sock on because of a bit of the cold and turned to stare at her.

“Jealous and a bit crazy”

She chuckled a bit.

“I’m not jealous okay? Besides, you just said she was a friend”

He looked at her closely.

“So, if she wasn’t just a friend, you’d have been an angry witch”

She sputtered in indignation.

“W-what?? No! I was just… Asking!”

He smirked.

“Say the truth little--”

“don’t call me that! And… I suppose, maybe, it’s possible, I don’t know, I guess… I might have been”

She sighed, mumbling the last part as she played with her fingers. Might as well let him know he won that little bet they had done before. With him saying she shouldn’t fall in love with him. But first, was this even love?

But it seemed impossible now. She had no idea why he never had a girlfriend before. He was quite a great guy, once you’ve seen through his exterior and understand just who he is.

He seemed to like it when people saw him as some bad guy. But Ginny, months ago, she’d have just seen him as some mysterious attractive Slytherin she'd run into a couple of times, but now… now she felt like she was connected to him. Like she was used to being around him now.

Ginny, looked up to see him smiling a side smile before he nodded, more likely to himself.

She frowned and asked him.

“What? Why are you smiling”

He chuckled a bit.

“Nothing, you just seem to… make me question some decisions sometimes”

And he closed his eyes, resting his head and Ginny was confused and flustered.

The quietness of the room was quite comfortable and relaxing and while it was nice, she didn’t need it.

“Oof!”

Blaise let out, as a feather pillow landed on his face and he heard a giggle.

He sighed as he lifted it up and Ginny spoke up.

“Haven’t heard you let out such a noise before”

He looked to see her standing in front of him, a hand on her waist and the other lazily playing with her luscious Ruby hair.

She wore a dark blue spaghetti night gown that fell to just above her knees.

He smirked as he grabbed the pillow.

“Well, I’m curious to find out what kind of sound can come out of your mouth as well”

He said cockily and double mindedly as he stood up and she blushed at what he implied before he hit her not too much, with her feathered pillow making her squeak.

“Hey! You aren’t supposed to hit girls you know!”

She said as she blew her hair out of her face.

“O hush. It’s a feathered pillow and you know it doesn’t hurt”

Immediately, she grabbed the pillow with such fast reflexes and began hitting him with it as she began laughing.

He shifted back a bit and she came closer still hitting him. He soon gained balance and came after her, she hit the back of her bed, letting out a squeak as she struggled to hold unto anything but she grabbed Blaise and they both fell on her bed, Blaise on top of her.

Ginny was still in shock as she looked up, staring at the close proximity she shared with him.. his eyes were really beautiful.

At that moment, they shifted apart, both standing and something flashed through Blaise’ eyes and Ginny hoped it wasn’t anger.

“I should get going now. My mum told me you both have somewhere to be tomorrow?”

“Hm? Oh yes. She’s taking me to her spa or something. I think it’d be fun.”

She said, trying to hide her disappointment.

Blaise smiled a bit.

“Well, I’ll leave you to rest up then, goodnight”

He said, pressing a kiss to her left knuckles before leaving the room. Ginny continued staring at the door for more minutes, as she thought of what exactly was going on between Blaise Zabini and herself.


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball begins... And leads to Revelations.
> 
> Oh... And is that a slap I see?!

The next morning and afternoon was spent with Mrs. Zabini. They went to the spa first, Ginny moaning in pleasure as she was first treated to the massage of her life, she in fact felt like a new person, with all the herbal mixtures they used on her. Mrs. Zabini gushed about how some of their products were magnificent and they were what made her who she was.

She bought some for Ginny, who thanked her profusely after trying to tell her not to bother.

She then got her face taken care of. Her hair was washed and treated as well that once they were done, her hair looked alive, bright Ruby red and in wonderful ringlets, she also had manicures and pedicures.

Her toe nails were then painted warm brown while her nails we’re warm brown that glittered but her forth fingers were a silver color. She absolutely loved them.

They spent most of the afternoons at the spa and Ginny really didn’t mind. So this was how the rich prepared for balls and parties hunh?

Well maybe not only rich, she accepted that she wasn’t the type to go through all this extra miles to get ready for such things, but really, she wouldn’t mind it.

* * *

It was December 31st.

The time was 4pm and Ginny was staring in awe at the dress Giulia had brought for her courtesy of Mrs. Zabini.

The dress was a royal blue floor length satin evening gown gown, with an A line skirt, high front slit, sleeveless fitted bodice, V neck with spaghetti strapcriss cross, princess seams, spaghetti straps over shoulders.

**(If you're interested in a picture--'JVN67098')**

It really complimented her. Her Ruby red hair would definitely shine with her chocolate brown eyes. This gown would have definitely cost quite a lot of galleons!

She wondered how she’d look in it and how Blaise would react. She smiled, twirling her hair. Just then, Giulia popped in.

“Mistress asks if you like your gown and need any corrections made to it before the ball tonight by 10pm.”

Ginny shook her head, smiling largely.

“No! No, it’s absolutely perfect! I didn’t even expect something this beautiful! Send my thanks to Mrs. Zabini.”

Giulia immediately bowed and popped out and Ginny began her preparation for the ball. Thankfully she had 6 hours and she really wanted to show that bitch Corinna just who she was trying to mess with.

She took a well steaming bath and rubbed her body with the creams Madam Zabini had bought for her. She then decided to treat her hair and did it in a low bun, adding some pearls also gifted to her on her hair. She decided to go without any jewelries apart from the ones on her hair and the bracelet she got from Blaise. She then did a light make up which sparkled on her face. She was about to wear her form fitting gown when a knock on her door halted her.

Curious, she walked over to it and opened it and a squeal left her mouth.

“Luna!!”

They hugged happily and the tension Ginny had felt earlier, seemed to lessen.

“What are you doing here?! Merlin! I missed you! And you look so beautiful!!”

Ginny gushed as Luna dramatically twirled in her beautiful shiny black backless assymetric mulberry silk satin elegant gown. it flowed to her knees and behind her, flowed down to the floor and the inner dress itself was a bright red. Her hair was in a tight high ponytail. Her make up was minimal but royal looking and she wore matching black stiletto heels.

“Well, daddy and I were leaving Spain early when I got a letter from Draco asking if I’d love to be his date for the Zabini New year ball. Daddy got easily convinced when I told him you were staying there as well.”

Ginny clapped excitedly.

“Great! Cause I have a lot to tell you. First, we need to talk about this bitch called Corinna…”

* * *

**9:48pm**

“Andddd done!”

Ginny breathed out in relief as she twirled around in her blue dress, her silver stiletto heels shining and her leg looking extra smooth as the gown parted and showed her leg. Her boobs packed well in a not too revealing but appreciative way.

“Perfect! Blaise wouldn’t be able to look elsewhere!”

Luna smiled deviously and Ginny’s cheeks blushed red. She really did hope Blaise noticed her, and probably danced with her.

“How did you get here by the way?”

“I met Draco at the Italian ministry. I’m also going to be staying the night and then leaving in the afternoon.”

Ginny nodded as the tempus charm showed it was almost 10. Hand in hand, they walked out the room and towards the large ball room. Slow ball room music rang around as a table of food was put to the end of the room and people had already started filling into the room.

She spotted Blaise with Draco and his friends and Corinna standing close to him in a revealing wine outfit.

Dante whistled in appreciation when he saw them.

“Well! Look at the beauties!”

The guys and Corinna turned and Luna walked to Draco's side, giving him a kiss.

Blaise though, was staring right at Ginny so intensely as he looked her up and down, smirking in approval.

He walked up to her, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.

“Don’t you look stunning little Weasley”

Ginny blushed as she nodded at him smiling.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Before they could talk more, Corinna sauntered up to them, placing her hand around Blaise. She looked at Ginny and placed a fake smile on her face.

“Ginny! I didn’t think you’d decide to come”

Ginny raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

“And why would you think that?”

She shrugged and playfully smirked.

“I don’t know, you just don’t look as though you’d be into things as…civilized, as this.”

Before Ginny could have her come back though, a loud voice using the sonorus charm spoke. It was Blaise's mother.

“Good evening Lords and Ladies, Heirs and Heiresses and distinguished guests, I hope you all came here safe. To begin this wonderful ball, we will begin with a waltz so please, grab a partner and get to the dance floor.”

Before Corinna could drag Blaise, he excused himself over to his mother as his father had not arrived yet. Corinna stomped her feet in anger and Ginny chuckled. Corinna turned to Ginny and glared before walking to Dante and dragging him to the dance floor.

A tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Marco smiling at her.

“Will my lady grant me the honor of accompanying me for the first dance?”

Ginny smiled and curtseyed.

“Of course my good man”

He escorted her to the dance floor and as the musicians began to play their instruments, everyone began to move with the song.

“Sorry about Corinna by the way”

Marco said as they started a conversation.

“Excuse me?”

“Corinna. I’ve noticed the way she stares at you. She sees you as a competition you know?”

“Me? But, why?”

“For Blaise’s affection. She’s been after him for quite some time now but he isn’t interested in her”

Ginny scoffed and mumbled.

“Why not? She’s beautiful… even I have to admit that”

Marco raised an eyebrow at her like he couldn’t see where she was coming from.

“Yes, she is stunning, but they’re other things to look for in a woman as well. And I think Blaise knows that.”

Before Ginny could talk more, she was spun into another arms as was customary for people to switch partners during the song being played.

Surprisingly, she spun into Draco’s arms who smirked at her.

“Well, well! If it isn’t the Weasel. Didn’t know you could clean up like this”

Ginny scoffed at his idea of trying to play nice.

“Of course! I can when I want to. You don’t look bad too”

“I am a Malfoy, its not something new.”

Ginny chuckled.

“I see arrogance is a family thing.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Its not arrogance if we know we’re this good looking”

“And ego too!”

“I’ll take that as a compliment”

Ginny shook her head amusedly.

“I can see why Luna really likes you…”

Draco raised an eyebrow at her before smirking.

“And I can see why my cousin likes you too… You’re not so bad”

Ginny frowned.

“Likes me? What are you talking about?”

Draco frowned.

“He hasn’t—”

The song stopped and we moved to the others.

“Hey Ginny! Draco! That was a nice dance and Marco was a pretty great dancer!”

Luna said as she skipped over to them.

“Hey Luna! I see you’re having fun!”

“I am! Now pardon Draco and I, but I need a couple of dances from him before we relax. See you later!”

Ginny laughed at the couple and smiled as she saw the others. She wasn’t really a fan of this kind of dances, mostly because she wasn’t raised that way. Also, while her mother had thought them to her, she didn’t always go for Balls. Well, except the Hogwarts yule Ball but that was all.

Although she knew the annual Senior dance was in late May or so, she knew it wouldn’t be customary.Just a bunch of people hanging out is all.

Taking a glass of wine, she sipped as she watched others dance across the hall, talk in circles or eat at tables.

Just then, she noticed Blaise walking up to her. She smiled as she saw him almost reach her but the Corinna stopped him, dragging him to the dance floor unable to deny her as it would look rude.

Ginny sighed as she sat back down again, playing with the loose curl on her hair.

She smiled as she saw Luna whisper something into Draco’s ear and he blushed a beet red. She also saw the lady Malfoy as well, dancing with an elderly man, looking as composed as ever.

The large magical clock on the wall said it was already 11:45pm. Almost time for everyone to move outdoors for the countdown and a surprise.

Standing up, she walked out to a darkened verandah where no one would disturb her as she stared at the wonderful blue sky. It was quiet and peaceful and she smiled before shivering a bit at the cold night’s air.

She turned when she heard footsteps and faced a glaring Corinna who walked till she reached the verandah, resting on it.

“You know, I don’t like you Ginny. You’ve kind of been a pain since you arrived, always getting in the way of Blaise and I. I don’t like that.”

Ginny looked taken aback by the 19 year old's bluntness.

“Excuse me?”

Corinna whipped around real fast and Ginny was real startled that her she almost brought out her wand from her wand holster which Corinna noticed and chuckled.

“If I really wanted to harm you Ginny, I’d have done that discreetly and you obviously wouldn’t have seen it coming. But no, I’m not even going to bother with that. You see, I want you to stay the hell away from Blaise!”

Ginny glared. Who the hell was this bitch thinking she was talking to?!? She was freaking Ginny fucking Weasley! No one told her what the hell to do!

“I don’t think you know who you’re talking to you bitch! Nobody tells me what to do! And no one tells Blaise who he should be friends with too! I don’t know what sick and twisted image you’ve created in your head about you and Blaise, but it’s not going to happen!”

Corinna scoffed.

“Oh, and you think it’d happen with you? He doesn’t even see you that way! To him, you’re just a poor, lonely, miserable thing he decided to pick up as a pet project. You will never be by his side. You will never hold him close. He will never see you how you want him to. Because you’re just pathetic. A pathetic broken thing—”

Ginny lost her temper and slapped her as Corinna hit the nail on the head.

Corinna stepped back in shock, her hand on her red imprinted cheek, staring at Ginny in shock.

“Even if he never sees me how I want him to, I’ve promised myself, I’ll be his friend. That is more than what you can obviously offer. Now get the hell away from me. NOW!”

Corinna looked behind Ginny and her eyes widened as she saw someone there before meekly walking away, eyes shining.

Ginny stood like that, as tears fell from her eyes, breathing hard, trying to curb in the fiery temper she almost unleashed.

She heard a soft voice call out behind her. Blaise’s voice.

“Ginny?”

She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t turn and show him her tear stained face, out of fear of getting a real rejection from him. So yes. He did win the bet. She actually grew to love him over the past months they spent together.

She heard footsteps and he walked up to her and turned her over, sucking in his breath when he saw her teary face.

“I’m sorry. Sorry you have to see me this way, just excuse me”

She turned to go but he held her back, placing his hands on her face and she closed her eyes as the feeling of comfort wrapped her and more tears fell knowing she wouldn’t be able to call him hers.

“Ginny… don’t go. I heard everything she said to you.”

Her heart broke once more and she mumbled.

“All the more reason to walk away right now. I guess you did win our bet didn’t you? Not to fall in love with you? Well I’m sorry I kinda did”

He froze, his hands falling to his sides once more and Ginny knew she’d definitely lost him then and there. She turned and began walking away, deciding to just go to her room, especially since she was leaving tomorrow evening. She could always lock herself in her room throughout anyways.

Before she could take anymore steps, Blaise yanked her hand, turning her to him and placing the softest yet firm kiss she’d ever gotten on her lips.

It tasted of wine and her salty tears that had fallen to her lips. And it was magnificent. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she brought her hands to his suit collar, staying like that for a while and enjoying the moment.

They never noticed Luna turn away smiling as she dragged Draco.

“What? Can’t we stay there?”

“It’s preoccupied right now Draco”

Once they reluctantly stepped apart, for air, Ginny opened her eyes.

“What… what was that for?”

Blaise looked down at her and smiled a bit.

“You’ve always confused me little Weasley. Ever since a long while mind you. I don’t know what you did to me, most girls, I would have lead on and dumped, or I would have intimidated the fuck out of them. But you, I guess you did what most have tried to do. I honestly don’t think I can sleep this night without asking you to be my girlfriend…”

He murmured as his thumb massaged Ginny’s lips and Ginny looked at him in shock.

“What?”

He smiled before placing a kiss on her lips again which she leaned into before he spoke.

“Be… my… girlfriend”

He said, drawing each word with a kiss.

Ginny beamed when she heard him and nodded.

“Yes!”

He smiled a most beautiful smile and Ginny stared in awe and they kissed once more.

“Will everyone please move to the backyard with a glass of champagne in their hands for the countdown into the new year?”

His mother’s voice booked softly around and Blaise smirked.

“Come on”

With her arm wrapped around his bicep, he led her out after she cleaned her tear stained face and towards a house elf who served them each a glass and they walked outside as there was 2 minutes to New Year.

“Come”

He told her as he dragged her over to his mom laughing with a man who looked much like an older Blaise. He was tall like Blaise and muscular. His black hair slicked to the back with some grey edges and strong grey but friendly eyes.

His mother first saw him coming and turned to them which made his father do the same, raising an eyebrow at the girl beside him and Ginny’s heart quickened.

Yep. This was definitely his father!

“Son, who is this beautiful young lady next to you?”

Esme cut in.

“Oh darling, this is Miss Weasley, Blaise’s guest. Isn’t she stunning?!”

His father smiled before giving Ginny a friendly grin and Ginny curtseyed.

“A pleasure to meet a close friend of my son’s”

Blaise then cut in.

“She isn’t just my friend father, mother… she is my girlfriend”

His mother’s eyes widened before a soft smile plastered her face, side hugging her husband who smiled at his son with an eyebrow up. So that’s where Blaise got that from.

“Of course. Girlfriend. And please, while in our company, call me Alessandro.”

“Of course sir. And please, call me Ginny”

Just then, the clock chimed 1 minute and Blaise excused themselves to find their friends.

“Your dad seems cool actually”

Blaise smirked.

“Zabini blood”

And Ginny laughed, slapping him playfully on the chest, feeling really carefree than ever.

They walked over to the rest, Luna beaming when she saw them and winking and Ginny blushed, knowing her best friend already knew.

“Hey where’s my cousin?”

Enrico asked as he walked over to them and Marco spoke.

“I saw her hurrying out of the party some minutes ago with a red cheek mark”

Ginny hid her smirk as the clock chimed 10 seconds. Everyone began to shout out.

“10”

“9”

“8”

“7”

“6”

“5”

“4”

“3”

“2”

“1”

“Happy New Year!!!!”

Glasses clinked in celebration but Draco and Blaise’s friends only had eyes for the new couple kissing in front of them and Enrico muttered.

“No wonder she left”

Luna giggled and gave Draco her own new year’s kiss and he was lost to the world.

When the new couple separated Blaise muttered.

“Happy New Year little Weasley”

Ginny chuckled, deciding to ignore the nickname for now.

“Happy New Year Blaise”

And they clinked their champagne glasses to the promise of a wonderful 1999.


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is finally back home.
> 
> And she runs into the Golden Trio too.

Ginny smiled as she landed as her portkey brought her back to Britain.

She sighed as the cerulean blue eyes of Blaise was the last thing she saw of Rome, Italy.

She saw the ginger red of her father’s hair and beamed, running over to hug him.

“Dad!”

“Ginny! Welcome back, we’ve missed you! How was the holiday?”

She beamed.

“It was great!”

Her father smiled at her amused as he grabbed her luggage and took her outside towards the floo.

“I see, it does show. And I’m pretty sure a certain boy had something to do with it as well”

Ginny blushed beet red and her father chuckled.

“Should I start planning my father of the year speech now?”

“Dadddd!”

“I’m just joking darling”

He chuckled as she flooed home.

As soon as she stepped out of the floo she got intercepted by her overbearing loving mother.

“Oh! My darling! You’re back! Oh look at you, you look beautiful! I can see they took care of you there”

She grudgingly accepted as Arthur flooed in as well.

Molly’s eyes then narrowed.

“Did that boy touch you?”

Ginny bristled.

“Ugh! Not you too mum! And no, he didn’t!”

She said, blushing. Okay, so after the ball, she went back to her room, changed and decided she wanted to spend some time with Blaise and he might have had the same idea too as they ended up sleeping next to each other in her bed, all cozied up.

A lot of kissing was done though, and some hand roaming as well, but hey! She was an adult now. She just needed to leave her parents overbearing household.

Another good news was that he also introduced her to his Occlumency teacher and they agreed on days to message each other.

“She does look a bit different though, doesn’t she?”

Her dad asked her mom who looked her over critically.

“Actually yes, her hair is more curly and glossy, her skin looks more healthy and soft with a glow, and she looks much more relaxed. Well, I’m glad you seem to have had fun but take your things up to your room and have a shower let me warm you up some snacks before dinner.”

“It’s okay mum, I can wait. Mrs. Zabini really took care of me while I was there.”

“Hm, if you’re sure?”

“Yes mum”

Molly then shooed her up the stairs with her luggage. She entered her room and sat on her bed, staring and smiling.

She was back home and even if she suddenly missed Blaise, it was good to be back. At least until the 4th again when they left for Hogwarts and she’d see him again.

Opening her luggage, she brought out the beautiful blue gown she'd worn to the Ball and carefully folded it in her wardrobe.

She knew her mum would want to see it as she had told her about the gown when Mrs. Zabini promised to get it for her and her mum had thanked her.

She also arranged her creams and perfumes she'd got from Blaise’s mother.

That woman spoiled her.

Arranging her things back to her wardrobe, she flopped on her bed, fingering the bracelet she had gotten from Blaise.

A knock on her door and she stood up and opened it to see a sheepish looking Ron.

She glared at him and crossed her arms.

“Hey uh, Gin. Happy New year”

He smiled and Ginny’s resolve cracked a bit but she still held on. She couldn’t forgive him that easily even if she really didn’t care anymore.

“You too”

“So uh, how was it?”

She raised an eyebrow at his silly way if getting her too talk.

“Great.”

“Oh… so um”

“Yeah bye”

And she closed the door on him smirking coldly.

Who said redheads weren't the vindictive kind.

* * *

January 3rd came just as fast and in the early morning at around 6a.m, Hermione and Harry arrived to the burrow. They would all be going shopping for school supplies and other things they might need and tomorrow, board the train, with the Lupins meeting them there.

Hermione had looked a bit guilty and hurt when Ginny had ignored her at first but continued trying to get in her good graces.

Ginny had put another of her savings in her vault that she’d opened once she turned 17.

They got all the things they needed for their New Year which wasn’t much and returned home for a much needed rest.

Thankfully, not much people disturbed Harry like the previous time.

When Ginny got back, she took a hot shower and went down to eat lunch.

Sadly, the Golden Trio were there. They looked up when she sat down to eat and Hermione cleared her throat.

“So Ginny, how was Rome?”

Ginny shrugged as she ate her food.

“Please Ginny, I’ve tried apologizing… we’ve, tried apologizing. I know it was wrong of us. And I’m sorry, but please don’t shut us out Ginny”

Ginny groaned as she stared at a sullen looking and guilty Golden Trio. She would never forget what they did to her, but she could get over it. After all, she was with someone else now. She smiled at that before looking at the 3 with narrowed eyes.

“Fine. On the condition that when we’re back in school, you leave me to my own business. We’re about to start NEWTs soon, I really don’t need you guys getting on my nerves. Okay??”

Hermione nodded enthusiastically while Ron did so grudgingly. Harry though still looked uncomfortable though a little sign of relief was on his face, and nodded a bit.

He knew he still needed to apologize to her in private.

“Okay. So, Rome was utterly beautiful! It had lots of things, you guys would have loved it! I met Blaise’s friends as well! There was Marco, he’s the quiet but cool one, Dante was the Playboy and Enrico was pretty cool and friendly. Then there was Corinna, I’m not so sure I can call them friends. She really was annoying”

Ron snorted before asking.

“And what of the prat's parents?”

Ginny glared at him until he muttered an apology before she continued.

“They’re really nice! His mum looks nothing like the usual Malfoys. She’s utterly beautiful, yes. But doesn’t have the Malfoy grey eyes. She also looks so damn young! She’s an event planner and also one of her husband’s advisors. Then his dad who he looks an awful lot like, runs the family business. They’re a nice family and I really wouldn’t mind going there again.”

Ginny gushed as she finished her food and began washing the plate. Getting ready to go to Luna's, and they could chat about Draco and her own boyfriend. She smiled. Her boyfriend! Oh she didn’t ever think she’d call him that. Like, ever!!

Hermione noticed her smiling and narrowed her eyes. She had noticed her looking a bit dreamy ever since their shopping so she wondered.

“Are you guys done with your assignments?”

Ron groaned while harry shrugged.

“Calm down Mione! I still have the night to finish it.”

Hermione puffed up in anger.

“Excuse me?! RONALD WEASLEY! You go up to your room right now and bring your books down here! And you too Harry! Just to cross-check of course, after all, you had Remus who could explain things to you. And how about you Ginny? You might not have had the time to go over your work”

Ginny shook her head.

“It’s okay. I’m done with it. I have to go do something right now anyways, I’ll see you guys later.”

She excused herself from the golden trio and went up to her room. Getting ready, she went off to Luna’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So everyone will finally be back at Hogwarts the next chapter!!


	16. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is finally back at Hogwarts once more for their final term in school before graduation.
> 
> And Ginny gives everyone a surprise on the Hogwarts Express.

The next day came just as fast, with the household hustling and bustling to get to the express on time.

Ginny levitated her trunk down the stairs as she patted her curly hair. She wore a deep blue oversized sweater that looked cute on her and her pair of silver skinny jeans with black uggs. She wore Blaise’s present which she had now dubbed her lucky charm as well.

Deciding to forego breakfast, as they were really late now, they quickly flooed instead, to the express.

When they got there, lots of people were around. She saw Neville saying goodbye to his grandmother and Hannah Abbot a few feet away, waiting for him. Ginny chuckled. Overprotective little thing!

Not catching sight of Luna around, or even Blaise, she decided they were already on the train. Right now though, she had to deal with an emotional mother.

“Really mum! It’s just a train ride!”

Ron mumbled as she hugged him and moved to the other trio members.

“Its not just a train ride! This is your last ride to Hogwarts! The next and final one is when you’re leaving the school finally! My last children!”

She said as she moved to Ginny and held her in a bear hug. Ginny smiled. It was true actually, this was her last journey to Hogwarts if all went well. She smiled as she looked around, people laughing, crying, parents looking fondly at the express. They really did miss their time at Hogwarts didn’t they?

Ginny decided then and there that even if she had NEWTs to read for, she would make sure her last term was something to remember.

The Hogwarts Express honked loudly finally for every student to enter and Ginny quickly grabbed her trunk towards the express as the trio entered first.

Just then, she saw Blaise walking towards her. He was dressed quite casually but covered because of London’s weather. He smirked when he saw her and she jiggled on the inside.

“Hey you…”

She smiled when she saw him.

“Hello little Weasley”

She glared at him and folded her arms.

“Really?! You’re still calling me that blasted name?!”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes."

She scoffed. Then the express lit up to begin it’s journey. A plan came into Ginny’s mind.

She saw her parents still waving the golden trio who were nearby and pounced on Blaise, giving him a most heating kiss, surprising him but he quickly wrapped his arms around her, reciprocating.

This made a lot of students stop and stare, the golden trio had their mouth wide open and her parents, her mother looked scandalized and surprised while her father seemed to have expected it as he sighed.

When she pulled back as the Hogwarts Express began to move, she waved her parents goodbye and she could hear her mother shout out her full name which made her laugh out.

Blaise looked at her amused.

“You are a diva”

Ginny smiled an innocent but devious smile before she shrugged.

“Hey, you’re my boyfriend, I just needed people to know we’re both taken.”

“Possessive cheeky minx”

“I am not!”

She argued back as he helped her with her trunk and accompanied her to a compartment where they could have some quiet, probably where Draco and Luna were.

* * *

Meanwhile.

With the golden trio.

“Did my eyes deceive me or did I just see Ginny snug Blaise Zabini?”

Hermione mumbled, staring as the 'couple' left.

Ron’s face twisted into anger.

“I'm going to kill that bastard!”

But before he could move, Hermione pushed him back as well as Harry.

“Don’t you dare Ronald Weasley! We promised Ginny we wouldn’t interfere in her life! So don’t even start!”

Harry grudgingly nodded.

“True… And besides, she said not to interfere, she never said anything about spying in the shadows.”

The two boys smirked at each other and Hermione’s face twisted in confusion at Harry. Why encourage Ron in the first place?

Before she could voice out her question though, Cho Chang ran over to Harry and placed a kiss on his lips, snogging him and not letting go. Disgruntled, Hermione dragged a starry eyed Ron from the scene.

* * *

The journey to Hogwarts was without any drama thankfully, the 2 couples spent their time in relative peace. Daphne and Theo stopped by for some minutes to say hello and she noticed Daphne didn’t really say anything to her.

She made some conversation with Luna but made it so no one could say she was ignoring Ginny.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table next to Neville, she smiled.

“Oh, hi Neville! Good holiday?”

He beamed and Ginny thought he looked really relaxed. To be honest though, lots of people looked really relaxed and happier than the previous. Everyone was trying to move on from the war. It had left lots of scars and deaths, and so people were trying to move forward, make the magical community a much better place.

“It was great! I invited Hannah over for 2 days at Longbottom Manor. Some of my distant relatives also got in touch as well. I also added new things to my greenhouse at home. Things have started looking up honestly. My grandma got in touch with an herbology master for me to apprentice under once I’m out of school. How about you?”

Ginny shrugged smiling as everyone began to settle down.

“It was definitely relaxing! I had lots of fun, made new friends too”

“I’m not sure if you’ve heard, but there’s a lot of rumors flying around about you specifically.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

“Ow?”

“Yeah. There’s one about you being in a relationship with Blaise Zabini, there’s another one that you guys had a shotgun wedding because you’re pregnant for him. Then another which Hannah told me about you blackmailing him to be with you”

Ginny’s eyes narrowed as her eyes seeked Hannah Abbot out. This girl really had some problems with Neville being friends with other girls.

“Well, let me tell you the truth. Yes, we’re dating, no we had no shotgun wedding, I only went to visit him in Rome that’s all. I’m not pregnant and I definitely did not blackmail him into being with me!”

Neville chuckled and nodded.

“Got it! And congrats by the way. It seems a lot of people got together during the holidays”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Um Dean broke up with Su Li and is with Dora, poor girl is the guy's new prey. Seamus got together with Padma Patil and Susan started dating Oliver Woods.”

Ginny’s eyes bulged.

“What?!?!”

“Yeah, I know, shocker! Apparently they met at the Bones Christmas ball and hit it off. Her aunt doesn’t really approve but it’s her life. Speaking of, what does the trio think about you dating Blaise?”

She shrugged as her eyes sought out Blaise and found him staring at her. She blushed as he winked at her and she looked away.

“Well it’s really not their business how they feel about it. Also, they just found out this morning during the train ride just like everyone else.

“Ooh! Harsh”

Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone quietened down for him to talk.

“Welcome back students! To a new year! Ah! 1999, the year which promises to bring vitality back to the magical community of Britain. But with this year, we promise ourselves not to forget those who couldn’t make it with us to this New Year. We will keep them with us in our hearts as we move forward to a better time. And now, as I welcome you all, I only have 2 words. Tuck in.”

Dinner began and everyone began eating and chattering. Ginny ate her food as she basked in the relaxing noise festivity that was Hogwarts school. She smiled. She was back in her second home.


	17. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day is fast approaching...
> 
> And an accident almost causes Ginny to lose Blaise.

January flew quite fast as students got used to Hogwarts once more and lectures began. The 7th years as well as the 5th began earnestly preparing for their forthcoming exams and Ginny got in touch with Blaise’s Occlumency teacher, getting better day by day. She finally mastered the wandless Lumos charm and immediately dived into learning the wandless unlocking charm.

Her relationship with Blaise was talked about for a while but the excitement began to reduce day by day. Of course there we’re still some jealous of the relationship and lingered nearby for their chance to spoil the relationship. Unfortunately for them, their relationship was strong and they complimented each other in ways that made them comfortable with each other.

February entered and with it, the excitement of Valentine’s. Students kept giving their paramour or whoever they were interested in googly eyes so they could have a partner for that day as thankfully it was an hogsmeade weekend.

Blaise and Ginny decided to relax by the lake and have their quiet time, Ginny resting her body on Blaise’s chest an his hands on her waist as he rested on the back of a tree.

Spotting them, Luna, Draco, Theo and Daphne walked over to them.

“There you guys are!”

Luna said skipping over and flopping on the floor, Draco taking a seat next to her as well as their and Daphne who was helped down by Theo.

“Hey guys”

Ginny greeted them as she tried to move from Blaise but he tightened his grip around her, telling her to stay and she smiled.

“So why exactly were you looking for us?”

Blaise drawled and Draco scoffed.

“Don’t feel yourself too much cousin, it’s just that Daphne and Theo have something to say.”

Ginny turned to look at the pair curiously and Daphne spoke.

“Well, it’s more you Blaise”

And Ginny had to hold herself from sarcastically saying anything. She knew Daphne didn’t like her but no need to act like this honestly.

Theo then took over the conversation.

“Well, the owl I was waiting for finally arrived and I’ve asked Daphne to marry me after graduation”

He smirked and Ginny’s eyes moved to a beautiful ring. It was the same color of Daphne’s eyes and sparkled in the bright sun. She knew immediately that it would be expensive.

Blaise’s face broke into a smile as he congratulated them.

“So when’s the wedding?”

Daphne smiled a real smile.

“We plan to make it late July, don’t worry we’ll keep an invite for you”

“Make it two”

He said gesturing to Ginny who smiled. Daphne’s eyes narrowed abit and she shrugged.

“Of course, if the both of you are still dating by then, I’m sure we can squeeze in an invite too. It’s a personal day after all.”

Ginny closed her eyes, breathing in and out to cover her anger and hurt. She really didn’t get why Daphne hated her. Sure, her best friend liked Blaise but couldn’t she at least be happy for him??

Blaise seemed to notice because he looked right at Daphne with a look that said 'we'll talk about this later'.

They relaxed into a relative silence, occasionally saying some things.

Their NEWTs was in 3 months time. Daphne was one if the students that wouldn’t be writing NEWTs. In the magical world, not all jobs required NEWTs when you have your OWLs. Besides, Daphne wasn’t expecting to work once she graduated. She was one of the purebloods/some half blood girls who plan to get married and stay home as a wife/Lady of the house. She planned to help Theo revive his family business. His family had a large plots of land where they planted potion making plants and they sold in bulk to relatively big businesses.

Draco was inheriting the Malfoy Lordship as soon as he graduates and take care of his accounts, he’d also been talking about using some Malfoy money to set up a charity organization for those who got permanently injured in the war, and take the Malfoy seat on the Wizengamot. She remembered that Harry was also going to become a Lord but the Potters had no seat on the Wizengamot. The House of Potter, while not as wealthy as the house the Heirs sitting around her were, they were comfortable enough to have a house in Godric's hollow, even if it was presently a national monument.

Luna was becoming a Magizoologist and opening her own adventuring company which she’d fund on her own. Blaise was also going into his family business with his father but thankfully his father was also still the head of the family till he was ready to step down.

Ron and Harry we’re going to Auror school for a year though she felt it’ll be lesser as they had proven themselves in some parts during the war, Hermione was planning to go into the law department of the ministry and become a lawyer for all magical creatures. Neville would be studying under an Herbology Master for a year so he could become a freelance Herbology Master and also take over the Longbottom house as it’s Lord as well as their seat on the Wizengamot.

Ginny as well had her plans. To become a curse breaker for Gringotts by training under the goblins for a year.

She honestly couldn’t wait to move in with Luna after a month of Graduation. She honestly saw it as a sign of growing up. That was what Bill did, what Charlie did, Percy did, the twins did immediately after leaving Hogwarts on their brooms. She knew Ron didn’t have the money for that as of now and he was a lazy ass slob so for the Auror school period he’d probably live at home till he became an Auror and gathered enough money to live on his own. She was pretty sure the Golden Trio might live together, or the boys would as Hermione wouldn’t want them cramping her style, not that Ginny even blamed her. But they’d possibly live close to each other.

As they stood up to enter the castle back, Blaise playfully hit her.

“You okay? You kinda spaced out there for a while”

Ginny sighed as he escorted her to her house door.

“I'm just wondering how everyone would be after graduation. It seems everyone will be really busy, I guess I’m just… worried we’ll break apart.”

She bit her lip and he turned to face her.

“Why do I feel like you’re talking about us too…”

He said frowning and Ginny shrugged, a small smile on her face. He scoffed and muttered.

“Women… all the same”

Ginny hit him and he smirked, placing a kiss on her lips which she leaned into.

“Well, I have no idea what you’re scared of. Nothing’s wrong with us and I’m not ready to let go of you anytime soon so stop being a baby and come here”

He murmured as he placed another kiss on her lips this one leading to a hot, steamy session. He pushed her into an unused classroom and placed her on a table, dragging her closer to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his body against hers. He grinded against her, placing soft kisses on her neck before biting down on a sensitive part making her groan in ecstasy. He moved his free hand to her lap, massaging it and his hands kept sliding up and down. Her hand dove into his hair, running through the softness of it before he stopped and she groaned.

“No…don’t stop”

He let out a low growl and she opened her eyes to see his cerulean blue eyes darkened with lust and she bit her lip, his eyes following the movement and she shivered in ecstasy.

“No… If I don’t, I’ll take you right here and right now. You certainly deserve better than this poor area, if it’s what you want.”

Blushing, she wrapped her hands around his neck and he moved his to her waist.

“Honestly… If I want anyone ever taking my virginity, it’s definitely you”

He smirked with pride and possessiveness in his eyes and she felt herself smile.

“Then leave that to me”

He murmured, kissing her once more and helping her down from the table and once they looked pristine enough, they continued to the Gryffindor tower when dropped her off and went on his own.

Smiling dreamily, she entered the common room. She saw Hermione there and went over to say ‘hi’ to her.

“Hey Hermione, what are you up to?”

“Ow hey Ginny. I’m just finishing up the Ancient Runes assignment we have to submit on Friday. Not all of us are Ancient Runes masters like you”

She jokingly and Ginny snorted.

“Well, you’re no slouch either! Where are your shadows anyways?”

“Ron went to the kitchens, something about being really hungry. Harry’s with… you know who”

Hermione said uncomfortably and Ginny let out an uncontrollable giggle, pointing at Hermione who was confused.

“What?”

“You just… oh God, you just used Voldemort's name to reference Chang’s!”

Hermione’s eyes widened and she also burst into laughter, making some stare at them. When they finally calmed down, Hermione sobered up.

“Look, Ginny, I never got to fully apologize for what happened earlier between us. It was really silly on my part to agree with Ron’s silly idea. Even Harry didn’t want to but I soon realized he liked you then so I thought it would all work out. If I had known this would happen I really wouldn’t have. And please, forgive Ron too. He was really sad and guilty when he found out, even punched harry but I made him apologize. I’m sure they’d soon issue a proper apology but I wanted to do so first, and in a relaxed setting.”

Hermione finished and Ginny stared right at her. She knew Hermione was really sorry. Honestly the girls decisions sometimes really made her wonder if she was brilliant.

Ginny smiled though. At least she apologized, knowing she was wrong.

“Its okay, I forgive you”

Hermione beamed

“Thank you Ginny!”

“You’re very welcome. Now, I think I need a nap.”

* * *

A week passed and things were going well, Valentine’s day was soon creeping up against everyone. People asked each other to be their dates for hogsmeade weekend. The 7th years though, who were now legally adults we’re allowed a pass to use Madam Rosmerta's floo to enjoy their night out if interested. A gift they usually did for all 7th years before the stress of NEWTs came on them and they’d return on Sunday. You might think it reckless of the teachers but it definitely wasn’t and it wasn’t their choice anyways. The rule had been laid down for decades now.

The week leading to Valentine’s wasn’t all happiness though, some dates we’re rejected, couples broke it off, it was bittersweet all in all.

But on February 12th though, something happened that struck close to Ginny’s heart.

It was during dinner that evening. Ginny sat next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table, chattering away and ignoring a sullen looking Su Li staring forlornly at Dean Thomas. He was quite known as a fuckboy and he was already on his way to toiling with poor Dora.

**_At the Slytherin table._ **

“So what have you planned for the weekend with Weasley anyways?”

Draco asked Blaise as they ate dinner that night. He smirked, thinking of his plan.

“Oh, I’m just going to be taking her on a proper date. What about you?”

“Luna says she wants to go watch one of those muggle movies, so after that we’ll see what else happens.”

They talked for a while and Blaise took a sip of his pumpkin juice from his goblet and drank it, not noticing anything wrong.

Dinner passed and Blaise was going back to the Slytherin common room with Draco and Daphne when he felt a pain in his stomach, twisting and turning and his breath cutting like he lacked oxygen. He had no time to even think before he fell to the ground, ignoring shouts of his friends as his eyes closed.

Ginny was already in her night gown which was a spaghetti bright blue thigh length gown. She was combing her hair and ignoring the chatters of her roommates when one of the fifth year prefects who was also on the Quidditch team, rushed into the room looking anxious.

“Ginny! Ginny!”

“What? What’s wrong Phoebe?”

She asked worried. Had something happened to the trio?

“It’s Blaise! I passed the infirmary and I heard he’d been poisoned!”

Ginny wasted no time, only grabbing the robe to her PJs and her slippers, wrapping herself with the material and rushing out the common room, ignoring a shocked Hermione and Ron.

The only thing on her mind was Blaise. What had happened?? Who had poisoned him??

Tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably as she reached the infirmary doors to see the heads of house and Professor Dumbledore gathered around a bed and Pomfrey waving her wand around as well as Snape.

She gasped as she saw it was serious, making Daphne and Draco turn to her. She was about to rush to him but Draco dragged her back.

“No! I have to see him”

“Not when they’re attending to him”

Daphne’s eyes lingered on her state of clothing.

“You came out like this?”

Ginny looked affronted and glared at Daphne who looked back at her surprised.

“For him, I’d do that a thousand times!”

Daphne swallowed hard looking uncomfortable and turned away.

The Professors the bed and she caught a glimpse of an unconscious Blaise. Her heart broke once more.

McGonagall gasped when she saw her cub, looking odd in her night robes.

“Miss Weasley! Go back to your room this instance! You are way too undressed!”

Ginny though, glared back at her, not knowing where the power came from.

“NO! Not without knowing what happened to him”

Snape the cut in, staring suspiciously at her.

“I think it’s even great that she’s here”

He drawled.

“Mr. Zabini has been examined and he’s feeling stable right now”

Ginny sighed in relief.

“Oh good”

“Indeed, good… but when we checked him, we realized he had been poisoned with a dangerous potion, thankfully it didn’t do it's work as he had on his heirship ring which changed what the potion was meant to do. The potion, though botched up, was Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world.”

Ginny and Daphne gasped while Draco sucked in his breath.

Ginny’s mind went blank. Someone had been trying to take Blaise from her??

She heard Daphne mutter.

“No wonder he was so enamored with you”

At that, Ginny’s flared with anger and turned to glare at the offending witch.

“Excuse me?!”

Snape cut in again.

“She’s right. You are actually a suspect in this”

Pomona shook her head.

“You can’t be serious Severus”

“Oh but I am”

“Lets all calm down. Severus, I don’t think young Miss Weasley is capable of doing something that serious”

He scoffed.

“That’s what you think”

“I didn’t do it! Besides, you said the ring felt the potion, how could we have been together and it never did anything till now?!”

“She’s saying the truth Professors”

Draco calmly butted in, eliciting shock from the adults who knew the legendary hatred of the Weasleys and Malfoys.

“Blaise has always been curious about her anyways. And he never removed his ring. None of the Heirs or Heiresses do. Besides, I’m pretty sure he’d box my ears off if he knew I didn’t clear her name.”

Dumbledore smiled as Draco drawled out his explanation and Flitwick spoke up.

“Well that means the culprit is still out there”

“Not for long. I’ve confiscated Mr. Zabini's plate, cup and utensils he used for dinner this night. Before morning I’ll have discovered who it was by the magical signature I find in the potion.”

He said and walked away, his robes burrowing in the wind.

“Well since that’s all, I guess you 3 should be off to bed now—”

“I'm not going Professors, I’m staying here with him”

“Miss Weasley!”

Dumbledore cut in.

“Ah, Minerva. It’s just one night. Besides I’m sure Pomfrey wouldn’t mind.”

“But Albus—”

“Young love Minerva… young love”

He said as he led everyone else out, leaving Ginny alone in the room as Pomfrey left the infirmary and into the inner office.

Ginny quickly hurried to where he lay, opening the curtains as they covered the area with a moveable stand of curtains for privacy.

She brushed her hand through his hair, smiling as he looked peaceful. Creating space for herself on the bed, she burrowed into his chest and soon fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

* * *

She woke up to someone’s hand brushing through her hair and looked up to see Blaise staring seriously at her. He smiled when he saw her wake up and she pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I was so worried”

A tear fell down her face and he frowned before kissing the tear on her cheek.

“It’s okay... I’m okay now. I feel the potion has already been flushed out of my system.”

He sat up, before grabbing her by the waist and placing her on him so she was straddling him. He saw the state of her dressing and frowned.

“Why are you in your PJs?”

“I heard about what happened when I was about going to bed. There wasn’t time to change”

He hmed.

“There’s always time for that. I don’t want any guy seeing you like this”

He muttered and she smiled as he pulled her closer, burrowing his face into the crook of her neck.

“Are you jealous?”

She playfully added and he growled.

“Very.”

He bit down on the sensitive part of her neck making her bite her lip and let out an involuntary moan in the dark. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and chided Blaise.

“Blaise! What if Madam Pomfrey is still awake!”

“I don’t think so. It’s past 3 in the morning after all”

After he said that, he pulled her into a hot searing make out and Ginny began grinding against him making them both groan and making Blaise excited down.

He groaned as he forced her to stop.

“Now you’ve awakened little Blaise. Mind you, he definitely isn’t little.”

She blushed red, before a dominant side of her woke up and she sat up in a crawling position before moving her hand to unbutton his trousers but he caught her first.

Raising an eyebrow at her.

“What do you think you’re doing and what did I tell you earlier?”

She blushed before smirking slyly at him, looking highly seductive as her hair fell around her.

“Ugh, don’t start what you can’t finish.”

“You said you wouldn’t take my virginity, you didn’t say anything about pleasing you”

She unbuttoned his trouser and brought out his member and her face went bright. She’d seen guys' members before, hells, she had mistakenly seen Ron’s before when he was pleasing himself to Hermione. But Blaise’s looked huge and it stood as she wrapped her hands around it.

“You can stop if you don’t want to”

He murmured but she ignored him and tentatively brought her mouth to the tip which made him moan out. He quickly put a silencing charm around them.

* * *

Blaise stared at her through half lidded eyes when she was done and muttered.

“Are you sure it’s just your first time?”

She smiled and he smirked, vanishing anything that could implicate them and grabbed her legs, pushing her to her back and he crouched at her v area making her squeal.

“Blaise! What are you doing?!”

He lifted his head to stare at her.

“Repaying you princess”

* * *

Ginny sighed in ecstasy as she quickly wore her panties and settled down next to Blaise, with him wrapping his hand around her and bringing her closer, satisfied smiles on their faces.

Ginny realized she felt even closer to him now more than ever and she loved it all the more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!
> 
> What do y'all think??
> 
> And who do you think used amortentia on poor Blaise?!


	18. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Valentine's day.
> 
> Ginny and Blaise take their relationship further.
> 
> Also, Daphne and Ginny have a long awaited talk.

Valentine’s day came and the sun shined beautifully. Ginny smiled, excited for the evening. Blaise said they wouldn’t be leaving around 5:30pm and flooing to the leaky cauldron.  
  
Ginny and Luna were in the room of requirement as well as Hermione, helping each other with their hair and make-up as most of the 7th years were going late since they weren’t coming back that night. Not all of them of course. Some were returning that night.

“So! What’s your date going to be like?”   
Hermione asked curiously and Ginny shrugged.

“He wouldn’t tell me. Just that it was something I’d love.”

“I’m pretty sure Draco and I would first watch a movie, have a light midnight dinner and then lots of sex”

Hermione who was sipping some water spat it out while Ginny giggled. Oh yes, Luna had sex with Draco the night of the New Year ball. They were no strangers to it ever since then apparently.

“You’ve had sex with Malfoy?!”   
Hermione squeaked. Her face red as Luna nodded proudly.

“Why yes. It was painful but I adjusted and it has been great ever since. We do use the charm so nothing happens of course. What about you?”  
They both turned to Hermione who blushed red and turned away and Ginny’s eyes widened.  
  
“NO WAY! YOU AND RON?!”

“How was it?”  
  
Ginny’s face turned to disgust.   
“I don’t want to know how my brother is!”  
  
“Well… it kinda happened after the Hogwarts battle and in the girls dorms. It was quite painful mind you, but after other tries it wasn’t that painful anymore. Anyways! No more talking! Now, let’s get ready!”  
  
Hermione said, face red as she tried to avoid their conversation, and Ginny sighed in relief. Deep down, she was impressed that the so called bookworm had actually done it before her. She really hoped Blaise was the one she lost her virginity to one day.  
  
Soon it was 5:30. Ginny was dressed in a deep blue spaghetti halter neck crop top and high waist thigh length blue skirt.

They were both a set. She decided to wear it with gladiator heels and another pair of clothes in her purse. Her hair let down into it’s beautiful flaming waves and she put on a stylish cloak that could pass for a fashionable jacket if they stepped out into the muggle world.

Saying goodbye to the others, she went towards where she planned to meet Blaise. He was dressed looking dapper. In a black turtleneck long-sleeved sweater, a white shirt definitely under and black skinny leather trousers, wearing a knee-length black jacket and black leather dragon boots.

When he saw her, his eyes darkened as he stared her up and down and she smiled at a job well done.  
  
“Hey…”   
She mumbled as she walked up to him and kissed him passionately.

“Hello beautiful”   
He smiled looking at her and she leaned into a hug.  
  
“You look breathtaking this evening”   
He mumbled into her hair and she laughed.  
  
“Well you clean up nicely too”   
He smiled, extending his arm and she wrapped hers around his bicep and they walked to hogsmeade, just basking in the comfortable air.

After the commotion that happened with the love potion, it was found out that the potion was given by Tracey Davis. Daphne hadn’t said anything to Ginny yet but Blaise said she should expect something.

Tracey was given 3 months detention and lost Slytherin house 100 points and was given a 2 week suspension. It wouldn’t affect her studies especially since she also wasn’t writing her NEWTs. But it definitely left said girl being looked down on, especially in Slytherin house, for indirectly trying to commit line theft on a Noble Household.  
  
They saw couples pass by as Hogsmeade was decorated in red, pink and white. They were also different sales going on, like Madam Puddifoots which was filled to the brim, even her outer tables. She was apparently doing a 50% sales for the couples who bought her specially made couples chocolate cake.

They entered the three broomsticks and headed immediately for the floo. Blaise held her close as he muttered the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
It was quite filled and it was almost 6pm. They walked out of the Leaky, hand in hand and went outside and into the muggle world. It was quite cold and she huddled into Blaise who put an arm around her.  
  
“So, mind telling me where we’re going?”   
She asked as they stopped in front of a black sleek car like those sport cars she saw in muggle magazines.

“First, like I told you earlier, it’s a surprise. Now get in”   
He said, opening the passenger seat for her and entering the driver’s. She raised her eyebrow as he started the car and began driving.  
  
“When did you learn to drive?”   
She asked curiously.

“When I was 16. That’s when you can get your driver’s license in the muggle world. I thought you could, with how your father has one”  
  
She shrugged.   
“I don’t think my mum would allow him teach me, especially after what happened when I was 10. I snuck into the garage to drive and I bashed the garage”   
She said, blushing when Blaise laughed.  
  
“Maybe I could teach you after we graduate”  
  
Her eyes lit up.   
“Really?! Oh, I’d love that! That’ll show Ron and the twins.”

He stopped the car and helped her out, they walked towards a large midnight yacht.  
  
“Blaise?”   
Ginny said with awe as they entered the yacht.  
  
“This is my first date for you. A trip around London river this evening”

Ginny smiled softly at him.  
  
The yacht began it’s journey, slowly but surely. Ginny squealed as she rushed to the railings, watching as the waters flowed around the yacht, the fresh air that blew around her hair, the City lights shining brightly and the beautiful bride across. Ginny honestly felt like crying. She felt any troubles she had draining off her.

Blaise came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist, massaging the exposed skin with his thumb and she relaxed into him sighing.

“You okay?”   
He asked confused and she nodded.

“Blaise?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Thank you”  
  
“It’s all for you princess”   
He murmured before pressing a kiss to her neck. He had been giving her hickeys for quite some time now in areas exposable like he was trying to mark his girl. She didn’t bother putting charms on it as well too.  
  
They stayed in that position for an hour or so, just watching and laughing, having fun.  
  
By 8pm he gestured to the captain to change destination towards another place.  
  
“Where are we going?” she asked him.

“You didn’t think this was the only thing I had planned for us? No… this night would be memorable”   
He murmured and she shivered, biting her lip. The things he did to her made her head spin a thousand times and more!

As they passed some mist, she spotted an island. It was really small, had a huge but open, glass and wood house on the hill and a small circular beach around it.

“Whose island is that? I don’t think I’ve heard of it”  
  
“Hm, you wouldn’t have. It’s magically protected island owned by my dad to my mum as a courting and engagement gift. It’s called Isla Esme.”  
  
She stared at it in awe as it fully came to view. It was utterly beautiful. As helped her down, she stared as the yacht moved further from them and she murmured.

“I’ve got to have that someday” she said, staring at the majestic yacht.

As they walked around the island, he helped her remove her shoes, also removing his and he brought her to a table with 2 chairs, decorated with red and white, plates arranged on it and empty glass champagne cups.

He turned to her, smiling.

“Happy Valentine’s day”  
She beamed as he helped her sit down and a bottle of champagne and food appeared on their plates and table.

She jumped a bit startled before looking around.  
  
“Elves?”  
  
“Yes. They make sure to keep this place in proper condition.”  
He said, pouring champagne into her plate and they began to eat, making small conversations as they sipped their wine.

Desert came soon. Chocolate cake with frosting.  
  
“So… did I make today wonderful for you?”   
She smiled impishly as she sucked on a cherry, making his eyes go to her lips.

“Yes, I definitely loved it. Thank you Blaise.”   
She bit on the cherry, some juice spilling by the side of her lips and she licked it slowly but surely.  
  
He smirked.   
“You’re doing it on purpose aren’t you?”

She shrugged.   
“I have no idea what you’re talking about”

He raised an eyebrow before picking a cherry with frosting, he sensually licked the frosting off, biting the cherry, making Ginny hot. He then smirked at her.

“That’s how you pop the cherry”   
She blushed at the double minded words beef carrying her spoon and licking off the chocolate on the spoon like she’d do to his member. His eyes narrowed and he murmured.  
  
“You’re really asking for it”   
Feeling extra naughty, she brought her hands slowly and daintily to her waist and grabbed her red panties and slowly removed it, twirling it with her index finger before dropping it directly on the table.

Blaise’s eyes widened as he stared at it, his eyes darkening in lust.

She smirked as he grabbed it and she stood up, walking towards the house. She felt his eyes follow her and she followed up by cleverly unbuttoning her bra and bringing it out of her top and dangling it.

Before she could take another step again, she was swept off her feet by a growling and very turned on Blaise Zabini.

He growled as he carried her into the pristine looking house and muttered.

“You are mine this night”   
She immediately grew hot as he said that.  
  
He took her to a huge ass bedroom, throwing her on the bed, making her squeal as he smirked, removing his jacket, sweater and shirt, leaving him shirtless and his abs prominent and Ginny licked her lips.  
  
He climbed into bed, towering over her as he laid a kiss on her lips deeply and passionately. She removed her top, revealing a toned and slender body beneath. Her boobs bouncing and her nipples hard. He immediately laid her down, trailing kisses down her neck and to her nipple, biting them hard but sensually, making her moan and grab at his hair.  
  
They were soon enough naked and Ginny felt no regrets as she gave her virginity to Blaise and he took care of her. She soon got used to it and they spent the rest of the nights mating like wild rabbits.

Ginny was just glad she learnt the contraceptive charm from Luna.

* * *

 ** _The next day_**.  
  
Ginny sighed as she woke up to the sun shining directly in her eyes. She opened her eyes to see she was laying on Blaise, then she remembered last night and smiled. Yup, definitely no regrets. Her hair was presently untamed and unruly looking. She felt a hand rub her back down to her waist and she turned to see a relaxed looking Blaise looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

“What?”   
She asked.  
  
“You’re beautiful”   
She blushed before he smirked and said playfully.  
  
“Even if your hair presently looks like a bird’s nest”  
  
She glared at him and playfully hit him.   
“Look who’s talking”  
  
His hair looked unruly.   
“And whose fault is that? I definitely remember your hands going through it as you screamed yourself hoarse from pleasure… mind you, I definitely enjoyed myself, there’s no doubt about that”

She blushed before straddling him, placing kisses on his chest.

“Arent you tired?”  
  
“Nope”  
  
“I’ve created a monster”   
She laughed. Just then her stomach rumbled.  
  
“Looks like someone’s hungry”

“But—”  
  
“Come on, we can do whatever you want as we take a shower and then go have breakfast. I don’t want you starving”

He carried her, placing her over his shoulder and spanking her ass, making her squeal.

* * *

They got back to Hogwarts around 3pm that afternoon.  
  
She wore a simple pair of jeans high waist knee-length shorts and white spaghetti halter neck crop top and white sneakers. Blaise also dressed casually.

She kissed him and walked to her common room, feeling relaxed.

Ignoring anyone there, she walked into her dorms and into her room, saying hi to her roommates, Stephanie and Dora replying but not Nancy. Ginny didn’t care though.  
  
Flopping on her bed, she ran her hand through her hair and in no time, fell asleep.   


* * *

The months passed by swiftly as well with quidditch matches and celebrated birthdays. Dramas reduced as well and in no time, May came knocking on the door, and with it, the NEWTs exam.

A week before the exams, Ginny was by the lake, going through transfiguration texts as that was the first exam she had when Daphne firmly though hesitant at first, walked up to her.

Ginny frowned. They hadn’t really talked again after the whole potions incidence and Ginny had decided to move on with life.  
  
At least, until now that is.

“Um… hello Ginny”

“Hi”

“Might I, join you?”

She hesitantly asked and Ginny nodded, gesturing to a space next to her as she closed her books and turned to Daphne.

Daphne sighed, before looking down, staring and fiddling with her ring. Ginny had honestly never seen her this way before.  
  
“Listen. I know I haven’t exactly been a good friend to Blaise recently. I guess when I realized it was you he’d be looking at and not my friend, I began looking for something… Anything, to make me hate you. But, you seemed to make him happier instead, more approachable. I didn’t want to like you, out of fear of alienating Tracey and losing her friendship. Fortunately, or unfortunately enough, we aren’t exactly friends anymore. The fact that she’d try to give Blaise who’s like my brother Amortentia, it sickened me to my guts. I tried to blame you for it, but obviously it wasn’t you. When professor Snape confronted her on it, she tried to blame me! Saying I encouraged her! The bitch. Thankfully, a magical vow from me saved me. It made me realize though, that if I had actually been involved, I would have easily lost my brother. I tried looking for faults in you, but I honestly saw none that I could use against you. You just seem to… Fit him, as a person, as a companion. When Tracey got back, she told me how her parents were angry and disappointed in her. Apparently after graduation her father would be signing a betrothal contract to her and another minor purebloods house, a guy who was at least 12 years her senior. She asked for forgiveness, but, I couldn’t just give her. It’d be better if we just went our separate ways. I realize that, I’ve been acting childish, and in the end, good people are hard to come by. So, all I’ve been saying is, please, let’s start all over again.”  
  
Ginny stared at her, eyes wide opened and open mouthed. This was the Slytherin ice queen, asking for her forgiveness, indirectly of course, and asking if they could be friends. It seems she must love Blaise and Draco a lot. Ginny sighed, smiling and nodded.

“Of course. I’d be a hypocrite if I said no. Hi, I’m Ginny Weasley, 17 years old from Gryffindor, it’s so nice to meet you”

Daphne breathed out a sigh of relief and gave a smile as she shook Ginny’s hand.

“Hello. I’m Daphne Greengrass, 18 years old from Slytherin. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

They smiled at each other.

All was well once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think??
> 
> Please leave comments!
> 
> *LovesAndKisses!!!*


	19. CHAPTER NINETEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Harry finally have a long awaited talk after the NEWT exams and Blaise is not too happy about that.
> 
> A Valedictorian is chosen... Or something.

“Transfiguration has different fields in which it could be used. In the Auror field it could—ah! Stop it Blaise! I’m trying to read here”

She pouted from where she sat on his lap in an empty class, trying to go over her transfiguration exam coming up the next day. Blaise though, kept kissing the crook of her neck and massaging her thighs.

“I know what you’re capable of, and I know you’re ready for the exam like I am tomorrow. So stop overreacting. I know you’ll do well, you’re Ginny Weasley.”

She smiled before turning to face him, straddling him.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better”

He smirked as he removed her school robed and placed it on the table just behind her.

“Maybe, but I also have other ways of making you feel better.”

He smirked as she grinned, unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

“Ah! The transfiguration exam was so bloody tough!”

Seamus whined as he flopped on the common room sofa, other 7th year Gryffindor students around him.

Dean nodded as he stared at the ass of 5th year Romilda Vane. He’d broken it off with Dora 2 weeks after Valentine’s and moved to another Ravenclaw who was in 5th year. He broke it off with the poor dearie over 2 weeks ago and looks like he’s going after Romilda. Lucky him. That girl would spread her legs for anyone who asked.

“Dont even talk about it! I can’t wait for this exams to be over!”

“Oh! I think I mixed up questions 21 and 22!”

Hermione worried and Lavender scoffed.

“Lighten up Hermione! We know you’re going to kick ass this exam! Now, on to more important things, when are the prefects going to tell us the day of the senior’s party?!”

Parvati sat up, nodding enthusiastically.

“Oh damn right! I need to get it on!”

She winked at Seamus who winked back at her in a lewd manner.

Hermione scoffed.

“honestly! I don’t know the need for it, but we’ll be posting it after the exams”

Ron came down from the dorms with Harry, both laughing.

“I heard party”

Hermione rolled her eyes though she smiled fondly at Ron who winked at her.

“We were just discussing the annual Senior’s Party and what the theme would be”

Colin said, relaxing and Dean butted in again

“Yeah! And make sure there’s no boring ball! We definitely don’t want that. We want to be able to rock our ladies!”

He spoke cockily and Ginny scoffed. Honestly, he was way too cocky now, magic herself could use Karma against him anytime now. Especially ever since he found out he was actually an half-blood from a minor house called Quinn.

Ginny shrugged.

“Balls are kind of overrated anyways. They’re great, there’s no doubt about that.”

Ginny had been giddy since last week when she heard that Fleur had given birth to her very first niece, her name was Victoire Weasley on the 2nd of May, coincidentally when the Hogwarts battle was won. She was seen as a good omen. She couldn’t wait to see the cutie!

* * *

May ended after two weeks and June came in. The exams were hard and tiring and Ginny was doing 6. She’d done 4 and it remained only 2. Presently, she was joining the golden trio for a midnight snack before her Ancient runes exam the following morning.

Settling down in the kitchen, the elves served them deserts and butter beer.

“So, Hermione, what will you be up to after graduation? Are you moving back to your parents?”

After she restored their memories, they had expressed just how disappointed they were in her but the understood and forgave her. They moved back to England and back to their former house.

Hermione shook her head.

“No way. My parents had always set up a college fund for me when I was a kid. They told me it would be my graduation present. It might not be much, but it’s enough to pay for an acceptable apartment that isn’t magical, and is close to government alley for my job. It will also be enough to hold a rent for at least 4 months and get me cheap but usable furniture. I can’t wait begin my job! I would have chosen a law firm, but it’d be better to work in the ministry's law firm so I can start my work on granting the house elf’s some freedom.”

Ginny immediately noticed how some of the house elf’s began staring fearfully at her and shrinking further from her line of sight. Ginny snorted.

“While an admirable effort Mione, I still think you should investigate more on them before you do anything drastic”

“Of course I will!”

She said indignantly and Ron rolled his eyes as he asked for another plate while Harry chuckled, amused.

“Doesn’t explain why you won’t be staying with the guys”

She said, gesturing at Ron and Harry.

“Oh I can’t possibly! No offense, but I’m going to need a lot of space for all my books and documents.”

Ron then cut in again.

“Besides, I don’t have the money to rent. I’ll stay with mum and dad at least till Auror school and then Harry and I will move to our own place. He’ll have to pay for the first month, but after the first pay, I’ll pay him my half and we can start splitting the payment”

Harry nodded at the plan before uncomfortably trying to make conversation with Ginny.

“So, um… How about you?”

“Ow! Well, there’s this tradition all Weasley children do and—”

“Wait, you’re gonna do that?! Have you told mum?”

“No! Now shut up Ron! Anyways, after graduation, all except Ron now it seems, leave home after at least a month or two. Thankfully, mum thinks it’s possible it might happen with her last 2 kids so I’m pretty sure she’s expecting something”

“Yeah, from me and not you”

She snorted.

“I don’t think she’d mind after I tell her I’m moving in with—”

“Zabini?!”

Ron asked, a small frown on his face and Harry’s fist tightened around his spoon as he looked up in surprise while Hermione just rolled her eyes.

“Don’t even start Ron. And no! I’m not moving in with him! I’m moving in with Luna, you know, my best friend for more than 10 years? Ring any bell?”

Ron blushed, turning away as he mumbled an apology and Ginny chuckled, rolling her eyes at her brother’s apparent dumbness.

* * *

The last day of NEWTs came up on everyone so fast that people marveled it was already the 1st week of June.

Ginny smiled as she rushed out of the exam hall, after having just finished Arithmancy.

Blaise hadn’t picked it for NEWTs and had finished 2 days before her. He promised he’d be waiting for her at their lake to celebrate them being through with Hogwarts and graduating in at least 2 weeks.

Tears rushed down from her face as she spotted him, his back turned to her as he stared into the lake. He really was always there when she need him to.

Running into his back, she hugged him like her life depended on it. He seemed startled at first but then calmed when he knew she was the one.

Turning to her, he noticed the tears on her face before his eyes softened to concern.

“Should I be preparing to hit someone?”

She giggled before flying on him and placing a passionate kiss on his lips for some seconds before stepping back and hugging him around the waist which he reciprocated.

“Okay, I’m even more concerned. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just, really happy. It’s been a long 7 years. 8 for you. A lot of things could have made us never meet. Even the war was an instrument of our meeting. And yet, I can’t imagine my life without you in it. Sorry for being all mushy. I think it’s cause I’m done with Hogwarts.”

He chuckled as he kissed her forehead and sighed.

“It’s okay. I understand.”

And she knew he did. He might not be good at words or feelings, but he understood her and she was understanding him too.

She then remembered something.

“Hey Blaise, before I forget, Harry said he wants to talk to me”

She felt his arms tighten around her.

“Oh? And what were you doing with him in the first place?”

She huffed, stepping away from him and raised an eyebrow.

“Yesterday night I went to the common room when I couldn’t sleep, I saw him heading back to his dorms and he said he would really like to talk to me today.”

Blaise’s eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth.

“You won’t be going alone obviously”

Her eyes narrowed as well.

“And who are you suggesting? He did say alone”

“And I’m not allowing you do that. I’ll go with you”

“Absolutely not!”

He narrowed his eyes once more and stood closely in front of her. He stared at her like a predator would it's prey and she swallowed as she felt her body stir at how intimidating he seemed to look.

“You should know how much of a possessive guy I am princess, so don’t think I won’t watch what I claim as mine. So, just let me go with you.”

She blushed and felt her breath cut at how hot he looked and she nodded.

“Fine. We go together. How about this night by 8?”

He nodded before smirking.

“Good answer, or I’d have had to punish you.”

She blushed at the implied statement before hitting him.

“Lets just head in you annoying prat.”

He smirked at her cockily and winked.

In Ginny’s head though, yes she’d meet Blaise by 8, but she’d make sure she saw Harry on her own by at least 7:30pm

* * *

When it was time, Ginny immediately left the common room as dinner ended quite early for the seniors. She went towards the astronomy tower where they planned to meet and she saw him there, pacing around. She smiled, typical Harry Potter.

Stepping into the tower, she cleared her throat, making him a bit startled before he relaxed.

“Hey…“

He mumbled, running his hand over his hair.

“Hi”

She said back as she walked over to the tower’s balcony and rested on it. She heard Harry sigh and walk to rest next to her as well.

“So… what did you want to talk about?”

Ginny asked using her side eye to look at him. He hadn’t really changed, well except for a haircut and a new pair of gold rimmed circular glasses.

“Um, I uh… just wanted to know how you were”

She inwardly chuckled.

“I’ve been good. Graduation is in a few weeks, I didn’t expect it to come so fast. We’re basically becoming adults real soon. It just sounds so... scary”

He nodded.

“Yeah, it really is. I mean, I forgot to tell you but, during the weekend, a mailed me the Potter Lordship ring”

He gestured to his left hand, his 2nd finger, next to his thumb. It was a silver ring with a dark red ruby stone on it.

Ginny smiled at him

“Wow! Congratulations! So how does it feel, Lord Potter?”

She joked and Harry scoffed, smiling sheepishly.

“Please! It’s just a Lordship. Nothing special, I didn’t suddenly find a whole fortune. Of course the money is quite sizable, but I can’t spend super lavishly”

He chuckled.

They smiled at each other before Harry clear his throat.

“So! How are things with... Zabini?”

He struggled with the name and Ginny shook her head.

“Great, actually. Everything’s… great! What about Chang?”

He made a noise at the back of his throat and Ginny turned to look at him curiously.

“She’s…good. Listen, Ginny. I have something to talk to you about. Um, I didn’t actually like how things ended between us”

“Harry—”

“No, please, listen. I felt like a dick that night. I couldn’t sleep. You’re an important part of my life, or was. I did like you when we were together. Even before we were and I felt at Bliss. I really don’t know how things between me and Cho happened. I felt guilty the first time, especially when I started developing feelings for her. I didn’t want things to end between us, especially like that. I’m here to make sure we’re at least okay. I know you’re dating Zabini, even if I still don’t trust him yet, I want us to be okay. Start over again. If it’s okay with you.”

Ginny looked at him, a bit shocked. She hadn’t expected him to open up this much. He was after all, not the touchy feeling kind of person. Ginny honestly didn’t know what to say. She had always been angry at Harry ever since the whole Cho debacle. Cho, she resented. Harry though, she couldn’t, especially when she’d known him for years. And she was also with someone else now. She couldn’t exactly turn her back on him now could she??

Sighing.

“I guess we could start over again. But you owe me for all the drama okay?!”

He nodded enthusiastically and raised an eyebrow.

“I guess dating a Slytherin is making you turn devious”

She smiled angelically.

“don’t forget my favor though”

“I won’t. It’s good being able to talk freely with you again. I’ve got to go now though. I promised Ron a game of chess… 10 minutes ago”

He said, after checking his watch Ginny’s dad had gifted him.

Hurrying away as Ginny chuckled, she realized it was already 8:33pm.

Eyes widening, she cursed as she realized just how much time had passed. She was supposed to meet Blaise by 8 and yet, here she was.

Dashing through the corridors to head to the Great Hall entrance, she was caught by a pair of strong arms. Startled, she looked up into a pair of cerulean blue eyes. Blaise’s blue eyes.

Ah shit.

His eyebrow was raised up and he seemed a bit pissed off.

“So, mind telling me why I just saw Potter rushing away from the astronomy tower, saw me, glared and said 'Ginny will be with you soon' hunh?”

He said, stepping forward, towards her as she stepped back and the wall was behind her. She gulped and bit her lip. Honestly, she kind of felt turned on, this dominant Blaise was turning her head.

“Um… cause I was talking to him?”

He narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on both sides of the wall, locking her in the middle.

“And you lied to me?”

She stood straight, her hand on her waist as she looked him back in the eyes.

“I’m sorry for that. But I feel no regret with the conversation.”

She said, leaning into him. His eyes darkened and her breath quickened.

Blaise then sighed, staring down at her.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me."

With that, he stepped back, grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder making her squeal as he walked up the stairs.

“Where exactly are you taking me?!”

She questioned and he ignored her.

They reached the 7th floor and he walked around and a door appeared. Entering inside, Ginny was dropped and she could now look around. It was like a chamber, a large red and black queen sized bed was in a corner, covered by red silky looking curtains. Turning towards Blaise, she saw he had abandoned his cloak and was staring at her with such intensity she felt herself go red.

“Mind telling me now why we’re here?”

She asked with a slightly impish smile and

he smirked and walked towards her.

* * *

“Where have you been?!”

Hermione asked Ginny as they entered McGonagall's office that weekend.

“Hm? Oh! I was just… meditating away from prying eyes”

She mumbled, wincing slightly at the pain she felt in her V area. Not that she minded.

“You look harried though”

McGonagall motioned for them to sit down before starting.

“As you know, your graduation ceremony will be coming up on the 16th of July. Every year, there is always a valedictorian student. Seeing as this year, we have 2 years combining, we therefore have decided on 2 valedictorian students. You will be leading the first speech Miss Granger, as you should have graduated last year and then Miss Weasley will finish”

Ginny and Hermione gasped at the honor given to them.

“B-but professor, I’d thought it’d be Harry”

Hermione asked.

“So did everyone, but a valedictorian student has to be someone involved in a lot of things and excels greatly at them as well. I’m sure Harry is glad we didn’t put him in the spotlight again. Miss Weasley is such a person for her year. For yours, it was between you and Miss Patil in Ravenclaw, but you were voted for at the end. Congratulations both of you. The speech will take at least 3-5 minutes. Good luck you two.”

“Thanks Professor”

Ginny mumbled as the 2 girls walked out of the office quietly and still in shock. They walked a few feet away before they turned to each other, smiled and screamed, hugging each other tightly.

“Oh my God! I can’t believe this! I’d actually forgotten about this! Oh my! This is-this really…”

“Mind blowing”

Ginny murmured, smiling.

“I need to tell my parents this good news! Wait! I don’t even know what to write! Oh no!”

Hermione worried, pacing back and forth. Ginny rolled her eyes, smiling amusedly at Hermione.

“Come on Mione, let’s go tell the guys the good news, and then write to whoever we want to before deciding on anything”

Hermione breathed in and out.

“Yes. Of course. You’re right. Come on!”

They rushed eagerly to the common room where a bunch of their friends were scattered around.

“Guess what guys?!”

Ginny gushed as they entered and people turned to look at them.

“Guess the 2 Valedictorians!”

Harry’s eyes popped open and Neville gasped.

“2?!”

Everyone immediately began clapping enthusiastically. Colin climbing a table and whistling while Stephanie giggled at him. They had started dating over 3 months ago.

She spotted Nancy scoffing in a corner and Ginny shrugged. She didn’t care.

“How come there are 2 Valedictorians?”

Lavender asked curiously where she was painting her nails.

“Well, our years are 2, so the Professors thought it right to give both years their right. Genius, really.”

Hermione said before Dean spoke up again.

“Gryffindor house deserves it! Go go Gryffindor!”

He chanted.

“Go go Gryffindor!”

Everyone began chanting

That evening, the house had an impromptu house party, collecting a bunch of butter beer from the elves and some guys and girls passing fire whiskey or ale to the 6th and 7th years.


	20. CHAPTER TWENTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small talks about life after Hogwarts, a seniors party and finally... GRADUATION!!

Next day, Ginny went to breakfast smiling. Thankfully she wasn’t of those who had drank. She was saving the chance to taste fire whiskey after graduation.

She saw Luna, eating at her house table and eagerly rushed there, sitting down.

“Morning bestie!”

Luna turned and smiled as Ginny packed herself a plate of food.

“Hey Ginny. Wonderful morning isn’t it? Congratulations too, by the way!”

Ginny dropped her fork as she was about to put some scrambled eggs in her mouth and pouted.

“What?! But I wanted to tell you myself! How did you even find out?!”

“Nothing at Hogwarts is really a secret anyways. You, my dear, should know that”

“True”

Ginny mumbled and Luna giggled.

“Have you told your parents yet? Or Blaise?”

Ginny shook her head as she stared at the Slytherin table and didn’t spot him there, nor his friends.

“I was planning to write a letter today though, also to bill and Percy. They were both the valedictorian students of their years. At least, it’ll give me ideas on what to write.”

“Hm. Do make it original though. It’s you speech after all”

Soon enough, they decided to head to the lake to relax. After NEWTs, they had nothing to do again. Ginny had continued studying Occlumency. She could now feel when someone was prying into her mind and she had a pretty strong defense as well. She had also began to extensively arrange her mind in a particular order and she was really proud of herself.

“So, we haven’t discussed this much, but how where exactly are we moving? I think I’d like a pretty open and busy street honestly. Maybe like one of those town houses, like grimmauld place?”

Luna’s eyes sparkled.

“Speaking of places like that, you know how dad has some connections in the muggle world? Well, an acquaintance of his just recently moved away to his estate as he got married to a rich widower. It’s cute townhouse. Not big mind you but big enough for us. It’s 3 rooms. It’s living room is connected to it’s open kitchen and has 2 bathrooms as well as a visitors toilet. It has a tiny storage room and the hallway is thankfully quite wide. Father convinced him to take £250 pounds from us. Apparently Dad has quite a lot of blackmail material on him. That’s 35Galleons, 7Sickles and 1Knut a month. A real stealer if I do say so myself!”

Ginny’s eyes widened at the information she’d just received. That was definitely a real stealer! She’d honestly thought they’d both live in a cramped apartment or something. And the money! It was quite cheap! That’s only 17Galleons 8Sickles and 6Knuts she had to pay for the home! Wow, luck really came for her this time.

“Oh my God! This is good news Luna! Oh my God!”

They hugged each other.

“What’s with the celebration ladies?”

They both turned to see Blaise, Draco, Theo and Daphne as they walked over and settled down. Draco putting Luna in his lap and Ginny putting her legs on Blaise’s laps. She smiled when he didn’t do anything.

“We were just discussing our moving to London some time after graduation.”

Luna said, playing with Draco’s hair. Daphne raised an eyebrow.

“Ow, you’ve gotten the house?”

Ginny nodded.

“Yes we really got a good deal. Don’t worry we’ll do a house warming party.”

“How’d mama Weasley take it?”

Theo said amused and Ginny scoffed, smiling.

“She’ll have to get used to it. It’s something of a Weasley tradition so I’m pretty sure she’s been expecting it. I’ve always been like my biggest brother that way.”

She shrugged.

“Seems like everyone has plans after graduation”

Draco said, relaxing into Luna who braided into his hair.

“What about you Blaise?”

Luna asked curiously.

“Well, I obviously have obligations here, Daphne’s wedding. Then after that, I have this… plan with friends in Rome that we’ll go on a sort of vacation together. Then when I’m back I’ll obviously help my father in his businesses.”

“Its like you’ve already planned for the rest of the year”

“I have”

He said, as he tightened his grip on Ginny’s waist.

“What about you two though?”

Ginny asked curiously.

Theo shrugged.

“Well, we’ve finally fixed the wedding date to July 24th. Taking into consideration, the plans of everyone. By the way, you’re all invited. Anyways, after that, we’ve decided on a one month honeymoon/vacation as well. We also plan on possibly seeing Blaise in one of the places they travel to”.

They discussed some more before evening came and they decided to head back inside again.

* * *

It was weeks after and the night of their party came. It was happening in the great Hall. No teachers allowed and only 6th and 7th years. Or their dates. It was a cool kind of party, wearing casual clothes.

Ginny wore a black halter neck crop top and a silver flare high waist thigh length skirt and black and white sneakers. She put her hair in an high ponytail, the end made wavy. Her face done with a light make up, her wand in it’s holster.

When she was done, she headed down the stairs and out the door excitedly with the golden trio who were dressed well too, the boys in their leather jackets too and Hermione in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a brown spaghetti top and a black 2 inch open to heel.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for this party!”

Ron said excitedly, his hand in Hermione’s.

“Honestly Ron! It’s just a party right?!”

Hermione huffed and Ron beamed, placing a kiss on her cheek making her blush.

“It’s with you though”

Ginny and Harry mock barfed, laughing as they entered the hall. They stared in wonder.

The hall was decorated and different colors of light filtered around the hall. There was a table at the end with a large bowl of drink, probably spiked. Some small chops scattered around. People danced around in the hall. She spotted Dean making out heavily with Romilda who was dressed quite scantily and she turned away in disgust. Luna and Draco were dancing care free with each other, smiling. She spotted Blaise a bit at the end and smiled, hurrying over to him and waving the trio away.

“Hey…”

She murmured, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him thoroughly. He placed his arms around her waist drawing her closer as they kiss intensely. When they broke apart, they both smiled at each other before Blaise spoke to her.

“Dance floor?”

“Yup”

They danced for a while, Ginny rocking Blaise, grinding her has on him as they had fun and sang to songs they knew. Ginny smiled, seeing Blaise so carefree. Maybe, just maybe, they’d survive the outside world. She had been scared of graduation for a while. Thinking with their whole future beginning to set in place, they’d be too busy to spend time together.

All of a sudden, as they both headed to have a drink, they heard some commotion near the area.

Dean was in the midst of Romilda, Dora and Su Li. Romilda behind Dean while Dora and Su argued.

“You bitch! He was mine!”

“Well he was mine first!”

Su gritted out in anger.

“He just used you, you bitch!”

Dora’s face broke into tears and she ran off crying. Su turned to glare at Dean, before splashing her drink on Dean and stomping off angrily and Romilda squealed.

Dean scoffed, glaring at everyone.

“What are you all staring at?!”

And he stomped away angrily, Romilda rushing after him.

“Babe! Calm down…Babe!...”

Ginny chuckled as Blaise gave her a cup.

“its never an Hogwarts party without a drama right?”

He smirked as he sipped his cup.

Ginny did too, wrinkling her mouth at the first taste and her mouth let out some smoke, showing that the fire whiskey was highly concentrated.

Blaise looked at her amused.

“First time?”

“Fire whiskey? Yes. I could get used to it.”

They danced some more, some made jokes, more drama, more dancing before the party ended past 3a.m.

* * *

**GRADUATION DAY.**

Ginny stared at herself in her mirror in her room. Her hair was made in a low bun and light make up on her face. She was dressed immaculately too.

It was really beautiful. It’s paleness contrasting well with her skin tone and Ruby hair. She had donned on her black graduation gown. A stole around her shoulders colored red with the words valedictorian written in soft good on it. The hat sat immaculately on her head with the strands of thread on it also red. The red was Gryffindor gold, representing the house she was graduating from.

Her eyes watered a bit but she blinked it away. Today was the day, the last day, she’d be an Hogwarts student. They had changed a few rules after the war. Previously, muggle parents were not allowed in Hogwarts for their children’s grad but now they were.

The tradition they left though was that, after the graduation, graduating students are asked to use the boat they used when they were first years, back to the Hogwarts Express and after they get off it in London, find their way home, as a way of becoming adults in the real world.

Ginny grabbed her purse, staring at the room she was finally saying goodbye to. It had a lot of memories. Both good and bad.

She realized it was soon time for her to head down the stairs and she left the room. Stopping by the door though, she smiled one last time and mumbled.

“Goodbye…”

And she turned her back on the girls' dorms for the very last time.

“Hey Luna!” Ginny shouted, spotting her friend in the crowd of students moving outside where the ceremony would take place. The morning was beautiful. The sun was smiling moderately at them and everyone was in good spirits. She passed a bunch of parents and spotted Stephanie Cotton with an elderly couple, the woman looking like her. An older guy, possibly her big brother and a smaller one looking 8 or 9, all staring around in awe. Their very first time seeing magic at it’s finest. Ginny smiled.

“Have you seen your dad yet?”

“No. He did say he’d be arriving with your family though. Ooh! I can’t believe the day has finally come! Ready for the speech Gin?”

Ginny breathed in and out as she stared around. Not too far from them was finally the quidditch stands were all the parents and non-graduating students would sit.

Down at the field we’re many arranged chairs over 50 as their year were combined though they were both the best years still, divided into 2 places, so there was a division to pass between. There was a high area for where the professors, the heads of house and headmaster as well as board of governors and people from the ministry would sit. A podium was also situated in front of the students.

“Not really ready. I honestly think I’ll puke! I’m so scared! I don’t think the speech I wrote down will do the graduation justice!”

Luna side hugged her.

“Just do you Ginny. And you’ll be okay.”

Just then, she squealed and sprinted towards someone Ginny recognized as Luna’s father in a sunflower yellow robe beaming. It seemed they decided on the color as Luna also wore the same color but in a cute armless knee length flair gown.

Ginny spotted her own family next to them and breathing a sigh of relief as her eyes were only for them. Her mother was dusting imaginary dirt from Ron’s robe looking awfully teary eyed. Her father, stared around at his family in pride, looking at them all complete. The twins were each with their girlfriends, grinning in a pair of ridiculous orange suit a bit similar to Ron’s whose own was Cannon’s orange. Charlie was busy chatting with Bill who had a pink bundle in his arms and Percy looked quite relaxed. Fleur glowed as she laughed at something Aubrey, Percy’s girlfriend had said.

Just then, her mother spotted her and let out a gasp and the rest of the family turned to stare and she felt herself blush. Oh honestly, it wasn’t even her wedding!

“Oh! My baby! You look so stunning! You’re practically a woman!”

She said, tearing up as she hugged her mother.

“Hey mum…dad. Glad to see you all here!”

Her dad smiled, hugging her.

“Well of course we all had to be here! It's the last Weasley brood until at least 10 more years or so”

He winked and Ginny chuckled. Just then she rushed to Bill, holding her niece and smiled at the happy parents.

“Hey guys! I’ve been waiting to greet my baby niece!”

Fleur laughed.

“I’m sure she’s also been curious about the girl her daddy has been regaling her with tales about”

Ginny peeked into the fluffy pink blankets and stifled a gasp as she stared in awe at the cutest little thing she’d ever seen.

Little Victoire Weasley had cute and soft strawberry blonde Tufts of hair on her head and her eyes were sapphire blue like her mother’s. She stared curiously at the new person, yawning and placing her hand in her mouth. Ginny raised her hand to grab her free hand which the baby eagerly clung tightly to and she stared in awe at the proud father.

“Just over a month and she’s already pretty strong. She’ll be a great quidditch star in the future.”

Fleur scoffed amusedly.

She later greeted everyone and saw a ring in Aubrey’s finger and she was informed that Percy had proposed over a week ago.

Soon enough, everyone settled in the seats they were all meant to and the ceremony began. It was all protocol and all talk. Congratulating the students on a job well done. Ginny had toned it all out as she thought about her life, and how things would change. Even as they called students to the stand to receive their certificate. Even as Hermione was called, gave her speech and collected hers. She only felt numbness. At least, till she was called.

Gingerly climbing the stage, she walked over to the podium and brought out her speech paper. Staring at it and not particularly feeling anything for it, she sighed before looking at the crowd. Her friends in particular.

“Thank you, Hermione, for that beautiful speech. It’s of course, to be expected from one of the smartest witches we all know."

Some students chuckled and Hermione’s parents up in the stand beamed with pride.

“You know, I had my speech all written down and planned, like Hermione had told me to do… Or forced. We all know how she is”

She joked and even a the students nodded and agreed with her, making Hermione blushed and her parents smiled amusedly.

“But then, I realized I couldn’t. I woke up this morning, filled with fear and anxiety. How would my life be after Hogwarts? How I was basically leaving something I’d regarded as my other home. My bed, mirror, favorite spot at the black lake, astronomy tower adventures, sitting in the common room at night and joking with friends. How I’d miss it all. And then I got scared. But then, my best friend. My sister in all but blood, Luna Lovegood…”

“That’s me!”

She shouted, jumping up and making people laugh, scoff or smile. Ginny giggled, smiling.

“She told me 'Just do you. And you’ll be okay'. And in that moment, I realized… What did I have to fear for? Yes, I’d miss all this things mentioned. But, the things that made me love them, the people, that’ll make me miss them…are moving on with me. We’re all going into our future. Together.’”

Her eyes sorted out Blaise who smiled proudly at her, and she smiled back.

“The people… the people, who made Hogwarts great for you, they’ll always be there with you. Hogwarts, will always be there for you. So don’t look back and be wistful. Look back and be grateful! Because Hogwarts has gone through a lot with us! And we should be saying thank you for pulling us through! Thank you for still standing! Thank you for having us! And… thank you for being you. We love you Hogwarts. Now, let’s move on, to the beginning of our new tomorrow. Thank you.”

The claps were thunderous around the pitch as everyone clapped at the beautiful speech. Tears were seen but not mocked, and Ginny shook hands with Dumbledore who smiled proudly at her and handed her the certificate which she raised and elicited even more roars as she hurried to go sit with Luna and the trio by her.

“And you were worried…”

Luna murmured and Ginny smiled impishly.

“That was beautiful Ginny! I’m glad you did yours last! Mine would have been utterly boorish!"

Hermione gushed, tears in her eyes.

“And this brings the graduation ceremony of the 1998/1999 set to a glorious end. And never forget, Just be you. Congratulations!”

Dumbledore said gloriously and all students rushed to throw their caps up in the air.

Ginny’s eyes spotted Blaise’s, and in that moment, she felt at peace with herself. They were going to make it. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so is the end of the first part of her journey. The second part will continue in this same book though, so look forward to life after Hogwarts!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story I'm ever posting here on Ao3.
> 
> I know the characters basically never do Ginny this way (like Harry and others) but it goes with the story.
> 
> A bit slow burn so everyone can watch how the trip would react to Ginny hanging around a Slytherin. Especially Ron.
> 
> We all know how much he despises them. But he is Ginny's brother through and through. Just an unfiltered mouth sometimes.
> 
> Kisses!


End file.
